Mulder's Island
by NancyLynn
Summary: Mulder's idea of tracking down a lost tribe on a deserted Hawaiian island turns into more than what he or Scully expected.
1. Parts 1 to 5

I of course have no right to the characters within this storyline. Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and of course Twentieth Century Fox own all copyrights. I am just using my creative processes to have a little fun.  
  
I wrote Seventy-Two Hours, Secret Admirer, Bluff Creek and Mulder's Island, Class Reunion and Apple for the Teacher so I've written some fanfic in the past. I had previously posted it a couple years ago on Fox's X-Files message board. This story is based on Mulder & Scully visiting a deserted island in pursuit of finding a lost tribe which turns out not to be exactly what they expected.  
  
Part 1  
  
"This better be important Mulder, especially on a Saturday", says Special Agent Dana Scully carrying a pizza into their basement office.   
  
"When isn't a potential case important Scully?", pouts Mulder as he inserts slides into a projector.  
  
"I won't answer that", replies Scully tossing her purse and keys on her table. She opens the box of pizza and places a large slice on a napkin and holds it out to Mulder who takes it.  
  
"Vegetarian? I thought I told you the meat lover's combination", he replies as he gives it a suspicious look.  
  
"Beggars can't be choosers", says Scully as she takes a slice for herself. "Okay, whats this important case that can't wait until Monday?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked", replies Mulder grinning. He flips the light switch and turns on the projector. "For the past three years there have been numerous sightings of a suspected lost tribe on the island of Lani Lai off the coast of Hawaii. This island is a remote island that few ever get the experience of visiting. Its virtually uninhabitable and the locals have many legends regarding the volcano that threatens the very existence of the island. It is said that the great volcano god requires the sacrifice of a virgin every three years. That time is apparently rapidly approaching."  
  
"What does this have to do with us?", asks Scully pointing at the slide of the volcano.  
  
"Nothing. I just thought that was an interesting piece of trivia, unless it pertains to you personally. Does it Scully?", Mulder asks suggestively.  
  
Scully's mouth drops open. "I'm going to ignore that comment. What is the case exactly?"  
  
"I told you, there has been talk of a lost civilization Scully. Imagine the impact that we could have on these people if we are the first modern people to make contact with them", says Mulder flipping to the next slide.  
  
"Mulder, I don't know if I would want these people to think that you are the norm. It may frighten them into extinction", says Scully chuckling as she takes a bite out of her pizza.  
  
"Very funny Scully. I would imagine though as a scientist you would be curious as to the potential for this finding. Just imagine, the names Mulder and Scully would be forever known as making this gigantic discovery. We may even win awards for bringing this to the world's attention."  
  
"Is that where we're going?", asks Scully pointing to the slide of an island with crystal blue water, white sand and green palm trees.  
  
"Well yeah", says Mulder flatly as he reaches for a book in his bookcase. "I know what you're going to say Scully, you don't want to go. I understand totally, thats why I've already thought of an alternative. If you don't want to go I'll ask Frohike, Langley and Byers to go along. They're always willing to help out in a jam so I'll call them right now." Mulder walks over to his desk, picks up his phone and puts it to his ear.  
  
"No! Wait!", exclaims Scully dashing over to his side. "Don't be so hasty. I don't think its a good idea for you to bring the three musketeers. They aren't trained for combat, not that you are going to have any of course. Plus, its always a good idea to have someone with medical knowledge. What would happen if you were to say break a leg or step on a poisonous snake or something? I think you need me to watch your back."  
  
"Scully, you're worried about me aren't you", asks Mulder teasingly.  
  
"Well.......I suppose partly, but I really like the look of that island", says Scully turning to look at the slide. "Where do we stay? You said there aren't any hotels."  
  
"We have to improvise Scully. Thats the adventure in this trip. I'm not sure if this is the trip for you. Why don't I leave you in Honolulu when we arrive and then I'll go on. I'll pick you up on the way back and you can enjoy a little R & R."  
  
"Mulder!", scolds Scully as she puts her hands on her hips. "You are not ditching me again."  
  
"I'm not ditching you Scully. I was just making a suggestion", says Mulder walking up to her and getting in her personal space. "I just thought that you wouldn't want to go there. Its not your usual cup of tea."  
  
"Its not, but I'm not letting you go alone", says Scully looking away.  
  
"Scully! You really do care, don't you?", asks Mulder amazingly.  
  
"When do we leave?", asks Scully ignoring the question.  
  
"Tomorrow morning at 8", says Mulder.  
  
"I'm going home to pack", says Scully turning away and walking up to her table and closing the pizza box. "You'll have to finish your lunch alone." She starts to walk toward the door.  
  
"Scully, don't forget your bathing suit", says Mulder.  
  
Scully stops and turns around to stare at Mulder. "Mulder, I don't even own a bathing suit."  
  
"Well go buy one", says Mulder turning off the projector.  
  
"Mulder, we will be on a case, although I have to admit that beach looks very inviting. Now I have to go." She walks through the door.  
  
"Can I suggest a two piece?", yells Mulder after her.  
  
Part 2  
  
6:45 A.M. The Next Day  
  
Scully tosses the last few items into a small suitcase and looks around her apartment. "I think I've got everything I will need. Notebooks, evidence kit, gun, badge. She picks up a bathing suit that she had thrown in at the last moment. "What was I thinking? And a two piece at that! I'm not going to bring it." She stuffs the blue gingham checkered bikini behind a pillow on her couch as she hears a knock on her door.  
  
She walks to the door and opens it. Mulder is standing there and its all Scully can to avoid laughing. He is dressed in bright blue Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and the hat looks suspiciously familiar. "Mulder, that hat looks like the one from that show. You know the one on TV Land."  
  
"What? Gilligan's Island?", says Mulder stepping past her into her apartment. She closes the door and walks into her kitchen. "Now if that makes me Gilligan who does that make you?"  
  
"It makes me crazy for going along with this", says Scully washing out her coffee pot.  
  
"No, I'm asking you if you are a Mary-Ann or a Ginger Scully", asks Mulder sitting down on her couch.  
  
"What do you mean am I a Mary-Ann or a Ginger? I'm a Scully Mulder and I have to grab a few more things." She heads into the bathroom.  
  
Mulder sits on the couch and plays catch with a paperweight that he has taken off of her coffee table. "Oh I don't know Scully I always viewed you as a Mary-Ann I guess." He puts the paperweight back down and leans back crossing his arms behind his head.  
  
"Why is that?", asks Scully from the bathroom.  
  
"You're a simple kind of girl. You know you're predictable and well down right normal Scully. Not my usual Ginger type." He notices something blue sticking out from behind a pillow on the other side of the couch. He stretches over and pulls out the top of a bikini. His eyes pop open wide at his discovery, but he keeps quiet as he searches for the bottom half.  
  
"You always think you know me better than you do Mulder. You aren't inside my head and you don't know what I am always thinking", says Scully walking out of the bathroom and opening a closet. Mulder looks at the swimsuit in his hand and quickly bunches it up and stuffs it into the pocket of his Bermuda shorts.  
  
"You know Scully, you're right", replies Mulder getting up and pulling a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket. He puts them on.  
  
"What is this?", asks Scully closing the closet and walking over to her suitcase. She puts a makeup kit and hairbrush in the suitcase and shuts it. "You're saying I'm right? We haven't even got to the jungle yet, and you're talking like you have malaria. When have you ever agreed with something I have said Mulder?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying that maybe I don't know you as well I pretend to", says Mulder. "Maybe if you did something to surprise me I would change my opinion of you."  
  
"You mean if I did something that would make me more of a Ginger than a Mary-Ann?", asks Scully. "I'm not that type of girl Mulder. For cripes sakes my job is cutting up dead people and weighing their organs. Thats not something that Tina Louise ever did."  
  
"No, but would she had done it if she wanted to? That is the question Scully. You have the best of two worlds", says Mulder as Scully picks up her suitcase and shuts off the lamps.  
  
"What do you mean I have the best of two worlds?", asks Scully stopping in front of her door. Mulder walks up to her and grins.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're Mary-Ann or Ginger, because you've already got Gilligan. Although, I still say that you're a Ginger in denial Scully."  
  
"Why Mulder?", says Scully as he opens the door for her.  
  
"You've got the hair color going for you", replies Mulder as she walks past him. He shuts the door and she walks down the hall.  
  
"You're my first mate Scully", teases Mulder.  
  
"Oh, brother!", says Scully not looking back.  
  
Part 3  
  
At the airport the agents are just going through security when a guard grabs Mulder by the arm. "Is that your Knicks duffel bag that just went through the machine."  
  
"Yeah. What of it?", asks Mulder glaring at the guard.  
  
"You're packing a weapon, thats the problem", replies the guard.  
  
"I'm an FBI agent. Thats a bureau issued weapon in there. I forgot to check it in. Besides it doesn't really go with the outfit", says Mulder.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe an FBI agent would go around dressed like that?", asks the guard motioning to Mulder's attire.  
  
"I'm an undercover agent. What do you want me to wear? A Santa Claus suit?"  
  
"He's telling the truth", says Scully showing her badge. "I'm his partner, Special Agent Dana Scully. We're on a potential case and we thought we would dress a little more casual." She motions to her khaki colored shorts and cream colored top.  
  
"You let him come out looking this way?", asks the guard.   
  
"I didn't really have a lot of choice", says Scully walking through the metal detector. Immediately it goes off.   
  
"Are you wearing any jewelry or got any keys on you?", asks the guard releasing Mulder and walking over to her.  
  
"No, thats the chip in my neck", says Scully.  
  
"Your what?", asks the guard staring at her.  
  
"There is a microchip of extraterrestrial origin in my neck. Its a monitoring device and it prevents me from developing cancer", replies Scully.  
  
"Oh, boy I've got two loonies here", says the guard to himself.  
  
"Who are you calling a loony", asks Mulder going through the metal detector.  
  
"No one. Let me just run the wand over you", he says to Scully. The wand picks up the chip again as he runs it over her neck.   
  
"Listen, if you don't believe her story I don't blame you. She is just ashamed of that plate in the back of her head. Thats where they did the lobotomy that time", says Mulder getting out his badge and gun out of his duffel bag. I keep telling her that no one is going to judge her based on an operation, but she is insistent that I tell no one about it." Scully proceeds to glare at Mulder as the guard listens.  
  
"Now that sounds more like it", says the guard. He waves them on and Scully and Mulder walk toward their plane.   
  
"I can't believe what you just told that guard to get us out of that situation. He probably thinks I am mentally ill, which I probably am for sticking with you", says Scully. She walks way ahead of him forcing him to run to catch up with her.  
  
"Oh come on Scully. I'm sorry. It was a joke okay. He was interrogating us and you know how I don't like being grilled. I wanted to get us out of there quick. I'll make it up to you. Tell me one thing I can do to gain your forgiveness." They stop walking and he gives her a Mulder puppy dog face.  
  
Scully feels like saying 'then lay a kiss on me and we'll talk', but she says instead, "Please lose the Gilligan hat Mulder. People are staring at you. Actually why don't you go into the men's room and please change into something that doesn't make you look so touristy. This is not like you Mulder, I mean you look.......you look stupid."  
  
Mulder gives her a hurt look. "I only thought that since we were going to Hawaii after all I would get into the spirit a little bit. Unlike you the serious and unspontaneous Dr. Scully", he pulls the bikini out and throws it in her face and storms away.   
  
Scully looks around to see if anyone saw the display and notices several people staring at her. She smiles and says, "He's ill." One of the women nods and gives a knowing look. 'Theres one right back at you Mulder', she thinks.  
  
Part 4  
  
Ten minutes later Mulder exits the men's room wearing his standard jeans and grey t-shirt. He looks around for Scully and thats when he hears it. He hears her laughing. She hardly ever laughs for him and thats why he instantly wants to know what is going on with his partner. He throws his duffel bag over his shoulder and walks nearer to the waiting area for his flight. He sees Scully with a brilliant smile on her face talking to a handsome pilot. Mulder starts to chew his lip, but he doesn't say anything as he sits down and pulls out a magazine and a bag of sunflower seeds. He continues to watch Scully flirt with the pilot. She even goes to the point of touching his arm when she wants to make a point. Mulder continues to read his magazine and eat his seeds.  
  
'What the hell do I care', he thinks to himself. 'I was the one to make the move at New Years. She hasn't even mentioned it since it happened. Its her move, although I'm not going to make her rejection of me go very easy." He walks up to Scully and the pilot and stands up right behind her. He leans in and says next to her hair. "Dana, did you check us in Hon?"  
  
The pilot, whos nametag says, 'Captain Carter' looks astonished at Mulder's approach. He looks confused at Scully. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you from your..your?"  
  
Mulder interrupts. "Friend....good friend...actually very good friend." He gives the pilot a wink as Scully turns to him and elbows him.  
  
"No Fox, I didn't. Why don't you go over there and make sure they are going to allow dogs on the flight. We never made absolute sure that the airline didn't require all animals to go into cargo." She steps backwards on his foot.  
  
Mulder cringes from the attack, but makes one more comment with, "I'm sure that they do dear, I mean they're letting us on even though they know the results of the TB test." He walks away and Scully bites her cheek as she turns back to the pilot.   
  
"Now where were we James?", she asks smiling.  
  
"Um, it was nice to meet you ah Dana was it? I've got a flight to catch right now", says James covering his nose and mouth with his hand. He walks backwards and then bolts.  
  
Scully walks up to the check-in counter beside Mulder. "What do you think you were just doing?"  
  
"What do you mean what I was doing? You were the one picking up a guy in an airport", says Mulder taking his license back from the ticket agent.  
  
"I was not picking up a guy. He saw me looking out the window at the plane and he offered to answer any questions that I may have", says Scully opening her purse to get her own license. "And since when do you call me Dana and Hon to get my attention?"  
  
"Since when do you reply using Fox?", asks Mulder.   
  
"I was just giving it back to you", replies Scully. "I just can't believe you. First you tell someone I have had a lobotomy and now you told that guy that I've got TB. Mulder why do you have to make fun of me everytime someone starts to pay attention to me?" She walks away and sits down in the waiting area. She crosses her legs and looks away as Mulder comes and sits down beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry Scully", says Mulder trying to take her hand.  
  
"Just forget it Mulder. Whats our travel arrangements", asks Scully flatly looking at him. He stares at her a moment. He had actually thought that they would finally discuss what had been on their minds, but he had been wrong.   
  
"We fly into LA and then from there we grab a flight to Honolulu. We stay one night there and then first thing tomorrow morning we pick up a chartered helicopter to the island. They'll return for us in five days, or like I said before if you would rather stay in Honolulu I can go on by myself. If I don't return to the helicopter you can call Skinner. They'll probably be overjoyed, maybe you will be too." He looks down and sighs.  
  
"Mulder, stop feeling sorry for yourself. I am going on this trip remember?", says Scully. "And what do you mean I would be overjoyed if you were lost on that island? Do you know how that would make me feel?"  
  
"No, I don't Scully. How would you feel if I was never to come back. You never let me in on things like that", asks Mulder looking at her in the eye.  
  
"Well....", says Scully licking her lips. She thinks how carefully she has to word this. Just then their flight is called and she springs to her feet. "Time to go!", she says.  
  
"They didn't call our row yet Scully. Answer the question." He grabs her by the arm and pulls her down into the seat next to him.  
  
"Mulder, you know how I feel", says Scully. "Its always been hard on me when you're missing. I always have the need to find you and people know to stay out of my way because they know I mean business."  
  
"But what drives you to find me? What is it about me that makes you so obsessive in your search?", asks Mulder. Their row is called.  
  
"Because I'm like you Mulder. I do it for the same reason when you find me." She picks up her bag and goes to stand in line for the plane.  
  
"Because I love you", he whispers.  
  
Part 5  
  
"What are you reading?", asks Scully an hour into the flight.  
  
"I'm reading this book on the Dogon tribe of southern Mali. Hey Scully, did you know that these people have never had access to telescopes, but they disclosed the existence of the star Sirius B to French anthropologists in the 30's and 40's even though it wasn't visible to the naked eye?"  
  
"Whats your point Mulder?", asks Scully yawning.  
  
"I'm saying that these people knew all about this star despite being isolated from modern civilization who had been suspecting its existence since 1844, but didn't get an actual photograph until 1970."  
  
"Well how did they know about the star if they couldn't see it?", asks Scully. "Someone had to tell them about it."  
  
"Thats just the point Scully. They said that the information had been given to them by visitors to earth from another star system. In other words, extraterrestrials."  
  
"Why didn't I guess little green men? No excuse me little gray men", comments Scully looking out the window.  
  
"No actually they weren't described as gray, but as amphibious beings sent to earth from the Sirius system to benefit mankind. They were called Nommos and the name derives from the phrase "to make one drink". They were also called Masters of the Water, The Monitors, and The Instructors. They also instructed the Dogons that Saturn had rings, Jupiter had four major moons and that I have a tattoo of Elvis on my backside."  
  
"Hmm?", replies Scully looking at him.  
  
"You weren't listening to me Scully, but thats something I am used to", says Mulder going back to his book. "What I don't understand is why you ask me what I am reading if you're not interested."  
  
"I was listening, but you always go into so much detail Mulder. I only asked you what you were reading, not a book report", says Scully pulling out her laptop.  
  
"You know where my interests lie Scully. If you wanted to sit there and talk about autopsies I would listen, although could we wait until after lunch?"  
  
Scully finally cracks a smile. "I'm sorry Mulder. What you said was very interesting. I've got to start writing up our theories for our final report." She turns on the laptop and starts typing.  
  
"What theories? We haven't even discovered anything yet, and Scully there isn't any electricity there so I hope you realize that unless you have a generator packed in that bag of yours you aren't going to be able to use your laptop once the battery wears down", says Mulder closing his book and stretching.  
  
Scully looks at the laptop and then turns it off. "I was just theorizing that we wouldn't be finding anything that didn't have modern connections to it. Come on Mulder, the year is 2000 and there aren't many places that haven't been explored. I mean NASA is planning on going to Mars. What tells you that there is a lost tribe on this island called Lani Lai?"  
  
"Because its actually fun to believe in something Scully. You ought to try it sometime", says Mulder.   
  
"Mulder?", says Scully smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I believe in something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I believe in the fact that you are nuts."  
  
"Well that makes you the squirrel because you are always burying my ideas", replies Mulder.  
  
"Burying your ideas? Since when do I bury your ideas?", asks Scully staring at him.  
  
"Well you're the one who usually does up those little reports that conclude that there was no explanation for our findings", says Mulder looking at her.  
  
"You have a problem with my reports? Well none of our cases have ever had a full explanation to them, scientific or paranormal. How can we put our reputations on the line by coming to a conclusion that leaves no room for scientific reasoning?"  
  
"Scully, are your eyes really that blue or are you wearing contacts", asks Mulder leaning in close to look in her eyes. She immediately gets defensive and leans away.  
  
"They're real Mulder and why are you changing the subject?", asks Scully suspiciously.  
  
"I'm sick of arguing and I always wondered if they were really that blue", replies Mulder.  
  
"I'm sick of arguing too Mulder", says Scully as the stewardess comes over to offer them drinks. Mulder orders iced tea and Scully orders a diet Coke. He hands her the drink and they sit for several moments without speaking.  
  
"And the silence was deafening", says Mulder taking a sip of his iced tea.  
  
Scully tucks her arm through Mulder's and smiles up at him. "You know Mulder since you asked me about my eye color, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Anything", replies Mulder looking down at her.  
  
"You were lying about that Elvis thing weren't you?"  
  
"Want to see if I was Scully?", replies Mulder raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Mulder!", says Scully with a flaming face. 


	2. Parts 6 to 10

Part 6  
  
As the agents get off the plane in Los Angeles, California Mulder gives a wink to the blond stewardess that served them lunch and gives her his business card. As they walk out of the gate Scully grabs his elbow and says sarcastically, "What was that all about?"  
  
"What was all what about?", he asks innocently.  
  
"You know darn well what I mean", says Scully her eyes flashing.  
  
"No Scully I have no idea what you are referring to and let go of my elbow. You're hurting me", replies Mulder with a deadpan face.  
  
Scully looks down to her hand which has an iron grip on his elbow. She releases him. "You just tried to pick up some blond bimbo stewardess. A complete stranger Mulder. How can you be so shallow?"  
  
"Shallow? I was only trying to meet people Scully. Besides, I can remember a certain redhead doing the same thing back in DC. What was his name now, Captain Carter?" Scully purses her lips and nods.  
  
"But I did not give him my phone number. Mulder, we are on a case and I hope this little trip isn't an excuse to pick up chicks." At that moment the crew of the plane disembarks and the same stewardess walks by giving Mulder an appreciative look. Mulder smiles and nods back while Scully glares at her as she walks by. She notices that she has entered the nearby ladies' room.  
  
"Mulder!", says Scully. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Mulder looks down at Scully like he is seeing her for the first time. "What did you say Scully?"  
  
Scully tosses her head and snorts. "Never mind Mulder. I can see your mind is silicone based."  
  
"Scully, you're jealous", says Mulder looking amazed at her.  
  
"In your dreams", says Scully. "Watch our luggage, I'm going to the ladies' room. I'll meet you in ten minutes." She walks away. Mulder can't hold back the laughter. He bites his finger as he watches her make her way toward the bathroom. Her steps are quick and he can see by her facial expression that she is ticked off. He decides to make his way to the men's room himself as he had one too many iced teas on the plane. He lugs the luggage with him.  
  
Meanwhile Scully has entered the bathroom and after doing her business she approaches the sinks and washes her hands. She opens her purse as the stewardess approaches and the two of them stand there reapplying their makeup. Finally Scully can't handle it anymore.  
  
"Listen here Sister, you know that Romeo that just gave you his business card?"  
  
The stewardess looks over in surprise. "Yeah, he was a real dream", she replies.  
  
"Well I just want to inform you that I'm his FBI partner and I want to give you a little insight."  
  
"Oh really? What is he like", the stewardess asks with obvious interest.  
  
"Well, he is already married and has three kids", blurts out Scully. "And he has some really perverse hobbies if you know what I mean."  
  
"Really? He sounds like a dog. Thanks for warning me", says the stewardess packing up her makeup bag.  
  
"No problem. Just doing my duty as a fellow female", says Scully applying lipstick in the mirror. She watches as the stewardess leaves and then puts away her lipstick. She closes her pocketbook and stares in the mirror. "Why did I just do that?", she asks herself. 'You know why', she thinks to herself. 'Just don't ever admit it to him. Besides he would kill me if he knew what I just told that woman.'   
  
Meanwhile Mulder has exited the men's room and waits with the luggage. He notices the same stewardess come out of the bathroom and he gives her a dazzling smile which she returns with a glare and one fingered salute. He is dumbfounded at her response and he frowns as Scully approaches him.  
  
"Whats wrong Mulder? Lost your touch?", she teases as she reaches for her suitcase and computer case.  
  
"Don't say anything", replies Mulder walking away. "What gate is Honolulu?"  
  
"Gate 23", replies Scully walking behind him. Disgusted that he is ignoring her due to his male ego being rejected she sticks her tongue out at his back. At this moment he turns and she fights to act normal.  
  
"Why are you walking way back there?", he asks turning to look at her.  
  
"No reason", says Scully catching up with him. He turns away from her and they walk to Gate 23 together.  
  
Part7  
  
"Aren't you going to talk to me at all on this trip?", asks Mulder as Scully reads a book.  
  
"What is there to talk about?", asks Scully not looking up.  
  
"I don't know, the case, the weather, the Knicks, the theory of spontaneous human combustion, anything", replies Mulder glancing over at Scully.  
  
"Thats nice Mulder", replies Scully turning a page.  
  
"Thats it", says Mulder taking the book from her. "I'm not going to have you ignore me." He looks at the cover of the book. "Lets see what Agent Dana Scully has chosen as her book of the week."  
  
"Mulder! Give me my book back", says Scully grabbing for it. He leans toward the aisle holding it from her hands as she tries to get it back.  
  
"Scully, I'm surprised that you would read a book like this. I mean its obviously not a book from Oprah's book club. Wow this is really graphic." He turns a page and continues reading. "Can I ask you a question Scully? Like does this stuff turn you on? I mean you complain about my video collection, but I can see you have hidden interests as well."  
  
Scully finally manages to retrieve the book. "Its a romance novel Mulder, nothing more. Do you have to know absolutely everything about me?" Her face turning a shade of pink as she puts the book back into the side of her computer case.  
  
"No Scully I don't, but therefore I seem to have to find out a lot on my own as you don't talk very much", replies Mulder picking up a airline catalog in the seat pocket in front of him.  
  
"I don't talk very much?", replies Scully. "What about you? You aren't so very open unless you're talking case material."  
  
"I bet you know more about me than I know about you Scully."   
  
Scully doesn't throw anything back at him and Mulder knows that she has come to a dead end as she knows he is right. He decides to change the subject for her sake. "Hey look at this telescope in here. I always thought I would buy one, but they are so expensive", he cringes when he sees the prices. "This one really takes the cake." Scully leans over and looks at the price.  
  
"Its because its in one of those airline catalogs. You pay more than you would in the World of Science", replies Scully.  
  
"Oh maybe I'll just get a package of those glow in the dark stars instead. You can even get planet ones with little aliens."  
  
"What in the world would you want those for?", asks Scully trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"I would stick them up on the ceiling of my bedroom, so when I lay there at night I could look at the stars. Its a hell of lot better than that mirror I had"  
  
"What mirror?", asks Scully frowning.  
  
"Oh you don't remember, thats right you don't remember", says Mulder.  
  
"Remember what?", asks Scully suspiciously. "You aren't confusing some twisted fantasy of yours are you."  
  
"No, I came home one night and I had all this new furniture and I was really surprised to find a waterbed with a mirror and a zebra print throw on it. It was really cool. You've got to remember as a few months later the bed sprung a leak. Thats why I was late for the monthly progress meeting and then we had that situation at my bank", replies Mulder.  
  
"Oh, that waterbed", says Scully. "I remember you talking about it, but not the mirror. Who in the world would have given you new furniture?"  
  
"I still have no idea. Maybe I have another friend in the FBI", replies Mulder. Scully laughs.  
  
"I like it when you laugh. You don't laugh enough Scully. I mean my jokes are bad, but not that bad", replies Mulder.  
  
"Lately I haven't had anything to really laugh about Mulder", replies Scully looking up at him.  
  
"To laugh you have to be happy Scully. Tell me what would make you happy", says Mulder leaning toward her. She pauses a moment in thought.  
  
"I don't think you are prepared to hear what would make me happy Mulder", says Scully her eyes glancing away.  
  
"Yes I am. Tell me", says Mulder. "Unless its, 'Mulder I can't stand your guts and I'm going to ask Skinner for a transfer as soon as we get back. ' Then I'd have to say that I would be devastated and probably would go sulk in my apartment for about three months without coming out."  
  
"Mulder, I would never quit on you. You know that", says Scully smiling. "Three months? You would really be that depressed if I were to leave?"  
  
"Did I say three months? I meant six months", says Mulder smiling. "You still didn't say what would make you happier Scully. There must have been a day in your life that if you could replay it you would."  
  
She glances up at him. "I suppose there is, but its never going to happen Mulder."  
  
"Well how do you know if you don't let others know about it?", asks Mulder. "Now for the last time tell me."  
  
"Its embarrassing Mulder", says Scully. "You would probably either laugh or be offended."  
  
"I would never laugh at you Scully and unless your favorite day involves Ed Jerse I won't be offended, just hurt", replies Mulder.  
  
Scully smiles. "Ed Jerse is the last thing I want to relive Mulder. If I was to relive a day of my life, or rather a moment of my life as the majority of that day was actually not very pleasant I would have to say I would choose the final moments of December 31st 1999." She looks down into her lap after the words have been said. 'I made a huge error. Thou shall not reveal romantic feelings to your partner', she repeats in her head.  
  
Mulder is stunned and takes a moment to collect himself. He looks over at Scully who is feeling embarrassed at her confession to him. He finally decides there is no moment like the present. He reaches over and taking her chin in his hand he turns her to face him.  
  
"Its not midnight Scully, but I would have to say that it feels like is", says Mulder leaning in towards her. Scully's eyes go wide and she debates pushing him away, but she doesn't. Her eyes close as Mulder's lips gently meet her own and for fifteen marvelous seconds all conscious thoughts disappear from her mind except the feeling of her partner's lips against her own. Courage overtakes her and unlike the New Year's kiss she kisses back.  
  
He finally breaks away and giving her a little smile he asks, "Happy?"  
  
She sighs and then giving a hesitant smile back she replies, "Very."  
  
Part 8  
  
Agent Dana Scully jumps when the book she had been reading falls on her foot. She blinks at the sudden light and realizes that she had fallen asleep. She frowns as she doesn't remember falling asleep and she glances over at her partner who is engrossed in a conversation with an elderly man across the aisle from them. She glances down at her book and then back at her partner. 'I thought I put the book away before we.... I couldn't have dreamt that. Could I?'  
  
Mulder glances over at Scully. "Hey! You're finally awake. We've only got about half an hour and we land in Honolulu. I was just chatting with Mr. Reynolds here. Turns out he is a retired CIA agent and you think we've seen weird stuff. You should hear about what he saw during World War II." Mulder turns back to continue his conversation.  
  
Scully puts her book in the side of the computer case and lightly touches her lips with her fingertips. She struggles to remember what had happened once her and Mulder had boarded the flight, but she is at a loss.  
  
"Did you hear that Scully? Truly amazing, its just like I always said", says Mulder.  
  
"Yeah Mulder. Just like you say", replies Scully still staring into outer space.  
  
"Hey, whats wrong with you. You look like you aren't totally here", says Mulder turning around to look at her.  
  
"Mulder, how long have I been asleep?", asks Scully removing her hand from her face and staring at him.  
  
"Well, we got on the plane and sat down. You didn't say much. You just pulled out a book and started reading. I tried to make small talk with you, but you didn't seem that interested so I gave up. The next thing I knew you were sawing wood", says Mulder.  
  
"I was snoring?", asks Scully appalled.  
  
"Well maybe just a little and drooling too", says Mulder with a grin on his face.  
  
"We never ordered anything to drink?", asks Scully.  
  
"No Scully you did not order anything to drink. Have you experienced lost time and you aren't telling me?"  
  
"No Mulder, at least I don't think so", replies Scully softly.  
  
"Whats the matter? You act like you've just had a disappointment."  
  
"Maybe I have?", says Scully glancing over at him. "Never mind its not important."  
  
"You must have been having an interesting dream Scully", says Mulder with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Why?", asks Scully suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not saying anything that will embarrass you Scully, but it sounded like you were engaged in how can I say this.......a romantic moment."  
  
Scully stares at him and turns a shade of pink. "What did I say?"  
  
"Well I don't want to put you on the spot Scully, but my name was mentioned in there somewhere", says Mulder playing with the air-conditioning button above them.  
  
Scully laughs nervously. "You are obviously mistaken Mulder. Thats something you dream about, not me."  
  
Part 9  
  
At this point the plane starts to descend and ten minutes later they have landed in Honolulu. As they get off the plane they are given traditional Hawaiian leis.   
  
"Wheres Tattoo?", Mulder asks a girl with a handful of leis. She gives him a annoyed look and turns to give the next passenger a flower garland.  
  
"Mulder, I am really tired. Where are we staying?", asks Scully readjusting the heavy weight of her suitcase and computer carrying case.  
  
"We are staying at the Holiday Inn Scully. I must say that its right on the beach. Which is where I am headed as soon as we get settled", says Mulder leading Scully to the transportation center of the airport. They hail a cab and fifteen minutes later they are at the hotel checking in. They walk to their rooms and insert their keys into their respective doors.  
  
"You going to hit the beach Scully?", asks Mulder hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so Mulder. You know I burn really easily and I better take advantage of the electrical outlets while we have them. I should take some notes on the laptop before we go."  
  
"Come on Scully, bring the laptop to the beach and recharge it later. Besides I know you and you must have brought sunscreen with you. And, I know you have a swimsuit with you", says Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, I am not wearing that swimsuit. I mean its not decent", says Scully looking down.  
  
"They why did you buy it?", presses Mulder.  
  
"I don't know. It was just a spur of the moment kinda thing", replies Scully.   
  
"Well why don't you make wearing it a spur of the moment thing", replies Mulder.  
  
"We'll see", says Scully looking up and finding Mulder staring at her.  
  
"Dana Scully, I dare you to wear that swimsuit", says Mulder.  
  
"Fox Mulder, you are so bad", says Scully. "That is not fair."  
  
"Life is not fair Scully", says Mulder. "I'll see you in twenty at the beach. Last one on the beach has to buy the margaritas." He goes into his room and Scully shakes her head. She enters her room and tosses the suitcase and computer onto the bed.   
  
'I can't believe that I am going to wear this', thinks Scully to herself as she pulls out the bikini that she had haphazardly stuck in the outside pocket of her suitcase when Mulder had mockingly thrown it in her face in the DC airport. She goes into the bathroom and quickly takes a shower. Putting on the bikini she looks at herself in the mirror. 'Well I do look pretty good', she thinks to herself. 'Maybe for just a little while.' She walks out into the other room and digs in her bag for a cover-up, sunglasses and sandals. Glancing at her watch she realizes that she is going to be stuck buying margaritas if she doesn't hustle. She grabs her computer case, notebook , towel and sunscreen. She heads out the door.  
  
Once on the beach she looks around, but doesn't see Mulder anywhere. "I beat him", she says gleefully as she sits down in a beach chair and spreads out her stuff. She notices a couple of handsome men stroll by. "Oh, what the hell", she says as she hops up and strips off her cover-up exposing her blue and white gingham printed bikini.   
  
She sits back down and flips open the laptop and opens her notebook. Sitting cross-legged on the lounge chair she becomes engrossed in her typing. She doesn't notice someone approach her from the side until she hears a mysterious voice say, "Excuse me Red, but is this seat taken?"  
  
Without glancing up she says, "Um no, but you've got to leave one for my partner if he ever shows up."  
  
"Well I believe that he would be foolish if he never did", he replies. Scully frowns as the voice sounds slightly familiar, but it borders on a hint of disguise. She glances up to see Mulder standing there in sunglasses, a towel under his arm, a tray with two margaritas on it and wearing a ........red speedo.  
  
"Mulder! What you are wearing is....is ....indecent", says Scully quickly whipping her eyes back to her computer screen. Her face flaming. She can only hope she can blame it on the sun.  
  
"Not any more than the number you're wearing", says Mulder sitting in the next lounge chair. "Lighten up Scully." He hands her a margarita.   
  
'I can't believe that he would wear that in public', thinks Scully to herself. Whats worse is that she knows she is enjoying it as she sneaks a side glance at him. He catches her looking at him. "Cheers Scully." He raises his glass and clinks it against hers. She looks at him and then takes a sip.  
  
"Oh, brother", she says. But she is thinking, 'Oh my God!'  
  
Part 10  
  
Ten minutes later the agents haven't said much to each other. Finally Scully lowers her sunglasses and looks over at Mulder.  
  
"Getting back to this case Mulder, if we by chance do encounter a lost tribe what do you intend to do? I mean what if they aren't friendly or they are cannibals or headhunters or something?", asks Scully.  
  
"What could go wrong Scully? Besides we will be armed and I came bearing gifts."  
  
"Mulder, what could you possibly have brought that a native could want?"  
  
"I brought a Polaroid camera, a bag of chocolate and a deck of Pokemon trading cards", replies Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, that sounds like what you would give a group of five year olds."  
  
"And what better group could you think of in comparison to a uncivilized and wild tribe Scully?", replies Mulder laughing. He glances up at the sun and then says, "I think I'm going for a dip. Care to join me?"  
  
"No, that is where I draw the line Mulder. But please, be my guest", says Scully making a notation in her notebook.  
  
Mulder walks out to the water and Scully watches him wade out. 'What has gotten into him lately', she thinks. 'He is acting so... so weird. I mean not Mulder weird, just weird.' She goes back to her notes and ten minutes later she looks up and combs the water with her eyes. She sees Mulder swimming along and he waves at her. She gives a small wave after pretending a moment that she didn't see him. Just then a huge wave comes in and crashes down on the unsuspecting Mulder. Scully frowns and chews the tip of her pen waiting for her partner's head to reappear again. It doesn't. Seconds and then a full minute ticks by and Scully's heart is in her mouth. An image of Mulder floating face down in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle comes to her mind and she bolts out of her lounge chair. Racing to the edge of the water she scans the beach for a life guard, but the nearest one is hundreds of feet away. She decides that she is going to find him herself.  
  
Scully enters the water and with smooth even strokes heads toward the last area where she had seen Mulder. She starts yelling, "Mulder! Mulder, can you hear me?" Frantically she looks around as she treads water, but there is no answer. 'How could he drown after all that he has lived through', she thinks to herself. 'He can't be dead, I'll never forgive myself.' She holds her breath and dives under the water reaching out with her arms she reaches blindly in front of her. She opens her eyes, but the sting of the salt water causes her discomfort instantly and the water isn't as clear as she thought it would be. She resurfaces. At this point she is panic stricken. She combs the beach and glances up at their deck chairs and is shocked to see a soaked Mulder calmly drying himself off with his towel.   
  
"He is going to pay for this big time", she says to herself as she starts to swim back. All of a sudden something brushes against her leg. Visions of the movie Jaws race through her mind and she freezes about fifteen yards from shore. If it is a shark she doesn't want to cause any extra attention to herself by splashing around. Unfortunately she still can't touch bottom and she is forced to slowly dog paddle toward the shore. She catches Murder's eye and he jogs down to the waterline.   
  
"I wondered where you were", says Mulder. "Why didn't you tell me that you changed your mind?"  
  
"I didn't change my mind Mulder. I came in to save your a**", yells Scully as she treads water. All of a sudden she feels something brush against her leg again.  
  
"Mulder, there aren't any sharks in these waters right?!", yells Scully.  
  
"Its warm water Scully. I would guess Tiger sharks, Lemon sharks, some Blues, maybe even some Makos. Why?", asks Mulder.  
  
"I just felt something against my leg twice", yells Scully in a panicked voice.  
  
"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about Scully. Do you want me to come in and get you?"  
  
"No, yes.......no", says Scully. "I can do this Mulder. I do not need you to come and retrieve me like a little kid and besides I wouldn't want you to get bit", says Scully.  
  
"Scully, I still say you care about my well being", says Mulder teasingly. "Now if you won't let me come in after you, please start moving very slowly back toward shore."  
  
Scully doesn't move for a moment and hates to admit it, but says, "I can't Mulder."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm......I'm not comfortable doing that."  
  
"You're scared Scully?"  
  
"No, I'm not scared Mulder", she says. All of a sudden something bumps into her leg hard. "All right! I'm terrified okay?", yells Scully biting her lip.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming in", says Mulder as he wades out.   
  
"No! Damn it Mulder, I said I would be fine. I only needed a moment to toughen up", says Scully as Mulder swims toward her.   
  
"Lets just say you owe me Scully", says Mulder as he finally reaches her. He pulls her a couple feet. "Can you stand now?"  
  
"No, can you?", asks Scully.  
  
"Yeah, get on my back, I'll bring you in", replies Mulder.  
  
"I don't need to be carried in. Just pull me in", says Scully.  
  
"Scully, will you just do what you are told for once?", says Mulder his hazel eyes flashing with just a hint of anger. "I mean you are so straight laced. I'm telling you as your partner and friend that I want to help you get to shore the easiest way possible. I am not asking you to bear my children.......jeez."  
  
Scully reluctantly nods and grabs onto Murder's shoulders and wrapping her arms and legs around him he starts walking toward shore again.   
  
"Its actually low tide", says Mulder. "So the water isn't that deep....at least for some people."  
  
"Shut up and keep walking Mulder", replies Scully in his ear.  
  
Just then something surfaces in front of them and a fin swims by.  
  
"Whoa, holy sh*t", exclaims Mulder gripping Scully's knees tighter and stepping back.  
  
"Oh my God", says Scully grabbing Mulder more firmly around the neck.  
  
"Scully you are choking me", says Mulder scanning the water around him.  
  
"Sorry", says Scully softly letting up slightly.  
  
Just then a lifeguard stands on top of his tower and announces into a megaphone, "Everyone out of the water NOW! There has been a shark sighting."  
  
"No duh", says Mulder glancing over his shoulder at Scully. 


	3. Parts 11 to 15

Part 11  
  
"Hey you two! Are you nuts?', yells the lifeguard. "Out of the water now!"  
  
"We have a slight problem dimwit", yells Mulder back.   
  
"Mulder, don't get him po'd at us", says Scully. Just then the fin swims by again. "I can't believe this is how is all going to end Mulder. Seven years of chasing monsters and aliens with you and I'm going to become fish food." She turns her head nervously scanning the water around us.   
  
"I wonder if this is some sort of payback", says Mulder.  
  
"What? If you are going to tell me that someone is controlling that shark by psychokinesis I am going to start choking you again", says Scully shifting her weight.  
  
"I just wondered if my fish decided to get even with me for not feeding them on a regular schedule", Mulder makes a bad attempt at getting Scully's mind off of the situation. "Seriously Scully I think I see one of the lifeguards coming out here with a raft. I just hope he gets here before we are sushi."   
  
"You're right Mulder he is heading this way", replies Scully.  
  
"Thats not the only thing heading this way", says Mulder as the fin appears again and this time its intent is obviously to attack them. Just as the it appears over for the agents they hear a clicking sound and the head of a dolphin appears. It swims straight for the shark and creates a distraction which Mulder takes advantage of. He heads to shore as fast as he can and doesn't look back. Once on the beach he drops Scully to the sand and they look out into the water. The water is a churning mass of white sea foam that quickly turns to red. Scully looks away in disgust. Finally it stops.  
  
"That dolphin I think just sacrificed itself for us Scully", says Mulder turning to her. "Now who could have been controlling the dolphin?"  
  
"God", says Scully. "A miracle that can only be explained as being divine. Don't argue with God's plan Mulder", she says to her partner as he opens his mouth to argue.  
  
"And what is God's plan Agent Scully? Why would he bother saving Spooky Mulder?", he asks.  
  
"Because he was carrying the faithful Agent Scully?", smiles Scully walking back toward their lounge chairs.  
  
"Am I supposed to take it that God intervened to stop you from being killed? If it had just been me would that mean that I would be on my way to hell via the stomach of a carnivorous fish?", asks Mulder.  
  
"I don't know Mulder", says Scully gathering her things. "Is that what you think? That you are destined for hell?", asks Scully looking at him.  
  
"Well I'm not known to attend church regularly Scully", says Mulder. "Did you forget to put sunscreen on?" He presses a finger into her shoulder and it instantly turns white and then back to a pink. "You are going to have one killer sunburn later."  
  
"I'll be fine Mulder. It will probably just hurt for a day and then turn into a tan", replies Scully. "I'm going back to my room. I've had enough beach for the day."  
  
"Don't forget the luau tonight Scully. Its at six", says Mulder. "Its about four now."  
  
"I don't know Mulder. I am so tired and after that shark ordeal I'm just not sure I'm up for it."  
  
"Scully! We're in Hawaii. When is the next time we'll be here?", pleads Mulder.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just let me rest awhile", says Scully walking toward the motel. Mulder follows along.' She opens the door to her room and starts to go in.  
  
"Oh Scully. I never told you that you look pretty damn good in that swimsuit. Now aren't you glad that I convinced you to wear it?"  
  
Scully rolls her eyes. "Like you were an influence on my decision. Besides what in the world is with your swimsuit? I mean I could never picture you wearing a speedo."  
  
"Have you tried to envision it Scully", asks Mulder smiling as he opens his door.  
  
"No!", quickly replies Scully   
  
"Well, I just thought that it would get a reaction and it did", Mulder bites the tip of his tongue laughing and goes into his room shutting the door. Scully slowly walks into her room in defeat. The two doors shut simultaneously.   
  
Part 12  
  
Its about 5:15 PM and Mulder is lying on his bed watching a payper view movie of questionable intent. Munching sunflower seeds he reaches for a can of frozen orange juice and spoons it into a bottle of vodka. He is shaking it as the phone rings.   
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Mulder? Its me", says Scully.   
  
"You getting ready?", he glances down at his Hawaiian shirt and tan pants as he takes a swig from his bottle. He makes a face and reaches for more of the orange juice.  
  
"I can't go", says Scully.   
  
"Why not?", asks Mulder disappointedly.  
  
"I fell asleep and I didn't even bother to change my clothes. Mulder, I am lying here on the bed in my swimsuit and I am so red that I can honestly say that my hair is a coordinating accessory. It hurts so bad", moans Scully.  
  
"That scene you described Scully sounded really inticing until you mentioned the sunburn thing. Are you going to be all right?", asks Mulder. "I mean do you want me to go out and get you something to put on it?"  
  
"No, I don't want to bother you, besides you want to go to the luau", says Scully.   
  
"Well, I don't want you to be there by yourself suffering while I am stuffing my face with roast pig and pineapple Scully", replies Mulder. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"  
  
Scully ignores the question. "Well, if you don't mind could you run out and buy some Noxzema? I think that would cool off my skin a bit."  
  
"Sure, no problem", says Mulder. "Anything else?"   
  
"Well if its no trouble, could you please pick me up a sandwich or something? Earlier I thought I wouldn't be hungry, but now I am."  
  
"I think I can manage that", says Mulder. "I'll run out and get the stuff. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't move."  
  
"I don't plan on it", replies Scully as she hangs up.  
  
Mulder goes out and finds a drugstore. He buys Noxzema, a cold pack and a can of Solarcaine. He thinks where he can buy something to eat and glances at his watch.   
  
"Scully can't go to the luau, so I'll bring the luau to her", he says aloud. Twenty minutes later balancing two Styrofoam containers, two beers and holding the bag of first aid supplies in his teeth he knocks on the door with his foot.  
  
"Its open", says Scully.  
  
"How did you manage that?", asks Mulder entering the room and shutting the door.  
  
"It took about fifteen minutes for me to get up and over there and about one minute to lie back down", says Scully. "I wish someone would just turn a huge water hose on me and I could just drown." She sighs and turns over on her stomach, thus affording Mulder a clear view of her bikini clad backside.  
  
"Ah, Scully? Hmm is there anything I can get you to put on? Do you want a cover-up?"  
  
"No, I'm burning up Mulder! I'm as comfortable as I'm going to get short of stripping naked."  
  
"Don't let me stop you Scully", says Mulder. She turns over and gives him a glare. He opens up a food container and brings it over to her sitting on the edge of the bed. She sits up as he hands her a fork. "I brought some food from the luau for ya."  
  
"Oh Mulder. That was so sweet of you", says Scully as she spears a piece of pork and eats it. "You know I never said that you weren't an uncaring guy. I mean you are just the opposite. Underneath that aloof and alien obsessed persona is one great guy."  
  
"Scully, I'm blushing", says Mulder looking away embarrassed. He opens up his own food and starts to eat.   
  
"No, really Mulder. I never thought I would say this to you, but you are going to make some lucky girl someday a really good husband", she focuses on her food container not looking at him.  
  
Mulder bites his lip and reaches for a beer. He opens it and hands it to Scully who takes it and raises an eyebrow. "Partaking of alcoholic beverages in a motel room with opposite sex partners? Totally against bureau regulations Mulder. You know that."  
  
"Yeah I imagine that if Skinner walked in right now it would look pretty bad", says Mulder setting aside his food and taking a swig of beer.  
  
"Imagine what he would think", laughs Scully. "Like we would ever.."  
  
"Ever what Scully?"  
  
"Ever make the mistake of becoming physically involved", replies Scully.  
  
"You view me as a mistake waiting to happen Scully?", asks Mulder.  
  
"What do you mean waiting to happen. Its never going to happen Mulder", replies Scully.  
  
"Never say never Scully", says Mulder scooting to sit beside her and reaching for the remote.  
  
"Do you mind? This is my room Mulder and you better not be renting one of those kind of movies on my tab." Mulder snickers as he flips the channels until a Cooking with Julia Childs show is on."  
  
"Please, turn that off and give me what you brought for my sunburn", says Scully. "I'm dying here."  
  
"Okay", says Mulder getting up and walking to a side table and to retrieve the bag. "Here is your Noxzema and I got you a can of Solarcaine too. Lastly, I thought this cold pack would be good for your head if you get a headache from it." He tosses the can of Noxzema. She catches it and Mulder sits down on the end of the bed facing the tv. As he watches the tv he can't help but watch Scully smearing Noxzema all over her body in the mirror.   
  
'You are such a dog Mulder', he thinks to himself. 'Here your partner is burned to a crisp and is miserable and all you can think of is how she looks in her bikini and how you would love for your hands to be her hands at the moment.' Scully looks up and their eyes meet in the mirror. He quickly forces his eyes back to the tv. After five minutes he stands up and turns around.   
  
"Well unless there is something else you need Scully I'm going to go hit the hay. We've got to be up at six to catch the helicopter, unless of course you aren't feeling up to it and I'll go on alone." He starts to walk toward the door. Putting his hand on the doorknob he turns to look at her one last time.  
  
"Mulder, I do need you to do one more thing for me", says Scully.  
  
"What?", he asks.  
  
"I need you to do my back and the backs of my legs. I can't reach." She tosses him the jar of Noxzema which he barely catches. She turns over on her stomach and Mulder stands there holding the jar with his mouth open.  
  
Part 13  
  
"Mulder?", Scully says after a few moments. She turns her head and the jar of Noxzema is sitting on a table by the door which has been left ajar.  
  
"Chicken", mumbles Scully getting up slowly and painfully walking to the door she locks it. "He acts so sure of himself, but ask him to do one little thing that requires body contact he's out of here faster than the roadrunner." She grabs a pair of satin pajamas out of her suitcase and heads into the bathroom to change. Later she comes out and crawls into bed.   
  
Meanwhile next door Mulder is back to drinking his vodka and orange juice. He just couldn't handle Scully asking him to rub her down with Noxzema. Not with the way he really feels about her. On the other hand he had let her down. She really needed relief of some kind and he had acted selfishly. It probably just confirmed in her mind what a big loser he was. Here she had been risking her life for years because of his obsession with finding his sister and never asked him for anything in return. Now when she asks him one little favor he goes and overreacts. He stares at the phone and he thinks how he should call her and explain. He picks it up and dials her room number.  
  
"Scully", she mumbles.  
  
"Its me. Did I wake you", asks Mulder now regretting that he called.  
  
"No, I was watching tv. Why did you leave so suddenly?"  
  
"I don't know Scully. I honestly don't know why. I guess it was just hot and stuffy in there and I had to get some air. Do you want me to come back and do your back for you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine now. I'm in bed now and resting. I should be feeling much better tomorrow in time for the helicopter", she says muting the television. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm watching tv", replies Mulder.  
  
"What are you watching Mulder? Baywatch?", teases Scully.  
  
"Actually I'm watching the Honeymooners. You've got to love that Ed Norton guy Scully."  
  
"What channel is it on?"  
  
"Ten", replies Mulder.   
  
Scully flips the channel and the two of them watch the Honeymooner's in silence until Ed does one of his famous signing a document scenes. The procrastination he goes through in signing it gets a giggle out of Scully.  
  
"Was that actually a laugh from you Scully?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Yes. I do laugh Mulder", replies Scully.  
  
"You do? I wouldn't have noticed", says Mulder back.  
  
The credits start to roll and the agents sit for another moment. "Mulder, I don't view you as a mistake waiting to happen. I view you as a blessing in disguise."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean Scully? It sounds like I'm walking around with a halo on my head and I assure you that I'm not."  
  
"No, I mean that we're busy all the time investigating cases and I never really thought about how lucky I am with having a partner like you. I can depend on you to provide the pieces that I can't find with my science. You're my other half Mulder."  
  
"I told you before Scully, you're my first mate. I meant that. I wasn't kidding", replies Mulder softly.  
  
"So should I start calling you Captain?", asks Scully.  
  
"No, I'm just Mulder. You are the Captain Scully. You have the authority to chart the course. Our journey depends upon you. Goodnight Scully."  
  
"Goodnight Mulder." She hangs up and jumps as she hears the sound of glass breaking. She is aware of Mulder's drinking habits when staying at motels and guesses he must have dropped the bottle or glass on the nightstand.   
  
Next door Mulder sits on the edge of the bed staring at the shards of glass from the broken bottle that he has just thrown at the wall in frustration.  
  
"Thats it. I'm telling her tomorrow", he says.  
  
Part 14  
  
Mulder awakes to a pounding headache and someone pounding on the door.   
  
"Mulder! Its me", says Scully annoyingly through the door.  
  
He slowly gets up, puts his pants on over his boxer shorts and shuffles to the door stopping once to grab onto the bureau when gravity starts to prevail. He opens the door blinking back from the sunshine outside. Scully looks at him agape.  
  
"You look awful. Are you sick?" She feels his forehead and averts her eyes from his rumpled unbuttoned pants and shirtless chest.  
  
"No, I just overslept", says Mulder trying to change the change the subject. "I'll meet you next door." He starts to close the door. Scully sticks her foot in it.  
  
"You wouldn't by chance be trying to get rid of me would you? I mean the last time you tried to ditch me like this in a motel I found you sprawled out on your bed with Detective White straddling you", says Scully staining to see past Mulder.  
  
"No!", says Mulder annoyed. "Like I've had time to pick up anybody. Since I've been here I've been either sitting on the beach with you, rescuing you from a shark or seeing to your sunburn." He holds unto the door frame for support.  
  
"Well, I didn't realize that I was weighing you down", says Scully sadly. "I'll wait for you next door." She turns to go.   
  
"Scully, wait", says Mulder grabbing her by the wrist. "Wait in here." Scully raises an eyebrow. "I just didn't want you to see what a mess my room was before housekeeping comes." He stands aside.  
  
"Like its any different than your apartment", says Scully walking past him into the room. She glances around and sees that it is indeed a mess, but is relieved to see that there is no woman there and no evidence that there ever was. The bed is unmade and the blankets on the floor, obviously thrown there because the occupant had shed them due to the heat. An open duffel bag sits next to the door with clothes spilling out and she nearly trips over the pair of sneakers lying in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Sorry", mumbles Mulder moving to toss them in the corner with his duffel bag. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll pack up. I won't be long." He grabs some clothes and enters the bathroom shutting the door.  
  
Scully sits down on the edge of the bed and looks around for the remote. She finds it on the nightstand covered in a pile of sunflower seed shells. She shakes the remote until they all come off and makes a face of disgust. She flips on the tv and puts on the weather channel. The report for the week is two days of sunshine, one cloudy and two rainy. Theres even a possibility of a tropical storm. The report ends for Hawaii and starts on the East coast. She hears the shower being turned on. She flips the channel and glances around the room again. Thats when she notices it. On the floor by the far wall she sees shards of broken glass. She gets up and walks over and bends down to carefully pick up a piece bearing the vodka label. "How the hell did this happen? He must have been inebriated last night."  
  
She goes and sits on the bed again and watches tv for a while. Then she decides that if Mulder is truly suffering from a hangover he could stand a good cup of strong coffee. Luckily the rooms have coffee pots so she turns it on and fills up the filter. Ten minutes later she has a full pot and Mulder still has not come out to the bathroom. The water is running and she hasn't heard any noises coming out of there in a while. She walks up to the door and knocks.  
  
"Mulder? Are you all right in there?"   
  
There is no answer and so she tries the door and its jammed. She starts to rattle the door when finally Mulder replies, "I'm just trying to wake up Scully. Geez give a man some privacy will ya? Unless you're coming in to join me I'll be out in a minute." Scully turns away from the door in embarrassment. She walks around the room pacing with her arms folded. A minute later she hears a crash and then Mulder saying, "S**t!"  
  
She runs over to the door. "Mulder, what happened?"  
  
"I must have started to nod off and I stepped on the bar of soap. I don't usually have witnesses in these cases", says Mulder from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need help?", asks Scully.  
  
"Depends on what kinda help you're offering Agent Scully", replies Mulder.  
  
"I made you coffee, so when you are done you can have some", says Scully changing the subject. The water has been turned off and five minutes later Mulder emerges from the bathroom dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. He wipes his wet hair with a towel and Scully hands him a cup of coffee.   
  
He takes the cup of coffee. Taking a sip he glances at Scully as she nervously picks at her fingernails. "You know Scully when I was laid on that table while they did that surgery on me I had a dream or vision of what life could be like for me without the X-Files. One morning I went out to get the newspaper in front of my beautiful home and I turned around and received a cup of coffee just like this."  
  
"From who?", asks Scully.  
  
"Diana", replies Mulder.  
  
"Where was I?", asks Scully flatly. "Or did your perfect life involve never meeting me?"  
  
"No, that was the whole point Scully. My life wasn't perfect and I was blind to it. It was you at the end who showed me the way to the truth that I had been hiding from. It was you who found me and told me that I was a traitor and a coward. You rescued me."  
  
"Diana helped. I told you that", says Scully looking at him.  
  
"Yes, but when you just handed me that cup of coffee it made me realize something. I don't want that perfect life. I want you to be handing me that cup of coffee every morning."  
  
"I do Mulder. Every morning when you come to the office I ask you if you want a cup of coffee and you usually say yes", says Scully.  
  
"But......", Mulder tries to explain the impact of his vision.  
  
"Mulder why is there glass all over the place? Did you throw that bottle against the wall and break it?", asks Scully pointing to the mess.  
  
"I don't remember", lies Mulder as he sips his coffee in frustration. 'She won't let me get a word in edgewise', he thinks to himself.  
  
"You don't remember", says Scully mockingly. "Okay, fine whatever." Mulder returns to the bathroom and gathers everything together and puts it in his duffel bag afterwards he zips it. He sits down in a chair to put on his sneakers.  
  
"Are you all packed up?", he asks as he pulls on a pair of socks.  
  
"Yes, I have everything including my evidence kit. Just in case we do find something worth examining", she says in response to Mulder's look. He pulls on his second sneaker and ties it.   
  
"Okay we're off", says Mulder picking up the duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He opens the door and ushers Scully out by the small of her back.  
  
Part 15  
  
Before meeting their helicopter the agents make a couple of stops to buy food and supplies. At the grocery store Scully picks up a box of granola bars and reads the nutrition label cringing when she sees the fat grams.  
  
"I can't believe how bad these are for you", she says.  
  
"Live it up Scully", says Mulder grabbing them and tossing them into the cart. She looks into the cart and then stares at him.   
  
"Thats what you've bought so far? Granola bars, sunflower seeds and orange juice? Mulder, orange juice needs to be refrigerated you know that!", says Scully.  
  
"Oh, you're right. I was just buying my normal weeks groceries not thinking", says Mulder removing the juice and putting it on a nearby shelf.  
  
"We'll have to bring things that will keep, like canned tuna and crackers. Packaged snacks, fruit and don't forget fresh water", says Scully walking away.  
  
"You take the joy out of living Scully", says Mulder pushing the cart behind her.   
  
She stops and turns around to look at him. "Whats with the remarks?"  
  
"Its just the food you've selected.....it doesn't sound very appetizing thats all."  
  
"And what would you like us to bring? Cheeseburgers and fries? Like I said whatever we bring can't require refrigeration. Besides, we are only going to be there for five days. How much can you eat in five days?"  
  
"Well, I do tend to eat when I'm bored and if we don't find the tribe right away....", replies Mulder.  
  
"Fine. Put whatever you think you will eat in the cart and I'll pick what I want. However, remember about the refrigeration thing and if you do decide to purchase something that is questionable I am not responsible. And.....don't think that just because I'm a doctor you can afford to take chances. I won't have access to medicines and equipment out there and if you get sick I may not be able to save you. I'm going to go pick out my stuff. I'll get another cart and meet you in the front in twenty minutes." She walks away taking her luggage with her.  
  
Exactly twenty minutes later Scully stands waiting. In her cart she has everything she suggested to Mulder: fruit, bottled water, tuna and other canned goods, a bag of baked potato chips, a loaf of wheat bread and a package of chocolate bars for energy. She taps her foot and looks at her watch. Finally a grocery cart pulls up beside her.  
  
"You know Scully the grocery store is one of the top five places where you have the best chance at meeting your significant other", says Mulder giving her a flirty look. Her heart does a little leap, but she dismisses it as a Mulderism and glances into his cart. Sure enough she sees sunflower seeds, cookies, chips, a can of nuts, peanut butter, bread and a dozen bottles of iced tea.  
  
"Thats what you're eating for the next five days?"  
  
"Well maybe since I'm willing to share.......you would share too?", asks Mulder hopefully.  
  
"I'll think about it", says Scully wheeling her cart to the checkout. She starts to unload things unto the belt once there is room.   
  
"Here we may as well put everything together and pay with the bureau card", say Mulder handing her a credit card.  
  
"How come I don't get one of those", says Scully handing it to the cashier.  
  
"Its simple Scully, they know you're always with me", replies Mulder.  
  
"Yes, my whole life revolves around you", says Scully looking amazed at him.  
  
"Really....I had always hoped", says Mulder.  
  
"Thats seventy-two ninety seven", interrupts the cashier.  
  
After their purchases are made they walk to the Walmart next door and head to the camping equipment section. "I don't think we really need to overdo it, like you said Scully we are only going to be there for five days. So.....we only need sleeping bags, one kerosene lamp, a couple of flashlights, matches, a long-range radio and oh...a tent." He starts to pile stuff into the cart as Scully watches holding onto the handle.  
  
"You mean two tents Mulder. I am not sharing a tent with you", says Scully.  
  
"No I mean one tent....you and me and thats it", says Mulder. "If there is anything unusual out there I'm not going to lay there all night wondering if you're okay", he says firmly.  
  
"But.......", Scully starts to argue.  
  
"I'm not kidding this time Scully. Its one thing when you are safe staying in a cozy motel and I'm only a connecting door away, but out in the jungle anything can happen, but I must tell you that don't think that you're going to take advantage of the situation. I'm armed remember."  
  
"Take advantage of the situation?", asks Scully frowning. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't want you to think that just because I am going to allow you bunk in with me that you can take any non-consensual liberties with me." He turns to pick up a flashlight and examine it and laughs softly as he hears her lightly swearing to herself behind him.  
  
"And I just thought this was an excuse to for us to "sleep" together", replies Scully sarcastically.  
  
"Really?", asks Mulder turning around to see Scully halfway down the aisle.  
  
The agents check out the purchases and Mulder uses a nearby phone to call a cab. Its now about 10 AM and Scully is hungry. She pulls out an apple and starts to eat it.  
  
"Did you wash that Scully? They say you never know what those chemicals do to you or better yet what is growing on that apple", teases Mulder.  
  
"Mulder....shut up", replies Scully taking another bite as the cab pulls up. Mulder instructs the cab driver to take them to the airport where the pilot helps them load the helicopter with their supplies. They hop in as the blades start up and put their safety headgear on and buckle themselves in. They don't bother talking at all as they couldn't hear anything anyway. After ten minutes though Mulder grabs Scully's sleeve and points down to the ocean where a school of dolphins are jumping over the waves. She smiles and nods.  
  
Finally they arrive at the island and the helicopter sets down. The pilot stops the blades and the agents disembark pulling off their luggage and supplies. The pilot nods to the two of them and Mulder hands him a tip.  
  
"Well I don't really understand how you could call this a romantic getaway for a honeymoon Mr. Mulder. I mean a abandoned island with a lot of spooky tales connected with it, but I'll be back in five days just like we agreed."  
  
"Well you don't really know us do you?", replies Mulder putting his arm around an uncooperative Scully. The pilot gets in and takes off.  
  
"Mulder!", says Scully pulling away from him. "That man just said we were on our honeymoon! Why in the hell did he think that?'  
  
"Oh, come on Scully I got a discount on the chopper ride. I had a coupon." Scully rolls her eyes as she picks up her bag and walks away.  
  
"This is paradise?", she asks herself. 


	4. Parts 16 to 20

Part 16  
  
"Now aren't you glad that I insisted on bringing this collapsible cart with us?", asks Scully as Mulder pulls it behind them. "I mean your bottles of iced tea must weigh twelve pounds alone."  
  
"I'm not arguing Scully", says Mulder glancing around at the tropical trees. A parrot caws in the distance. "Where do you want to set up camp?"  
  
"I don't know, do you feel comfortable camping in the middle of the amazon here or would you rather camp back at the beach where we landed?"  
  
"Well, I don't think we're going to want to bake out in the sun. I think we would be less conspicuous hidden away out here somewhere. Besides, we aren't all that far from the beach in case we need to send a distress signal. Which reminds me. I did buy flares", replies Mulder.  
  
A few minutes later the agents hear water running and come upon a natural spring its source being a waterfall. Tropical flowers and vines surround it. "Now this is paradise", says Scully as she leans down and runs a hand through the water. "I vote we set up camp......over"  
  
"Here", says Mulder already unpacking their gear under three large palm trees.  
  
"Why does it seem like you can always read my mind?", asks Scully coming over to stand beside him. She places her hands on her hips as he pulls the poles to the tent out of its bag.  
  
"I can't always read your mind, trust me. If I did I would probably be a very bored man", replies Mulder screwing the poles together.  
  
"What does that mean Mulder?", asks Scully.  
  
"You always keep me guessing Scully", smiles Mulder. "Now do something useful and help me put the rest of this tent together. Scully rolls her eyes but assists him in completing the tent. After ten minutes the tent is completely put together.  
  
"Mulder, this is not the tent on the picture", says Scully looking at the package. "I thought we agreed on the four person tent with a zippered partition. This tent is only for two people and there is *NO* divider!" She tosses the picture in his direction and he catches it in midair.  
  
"Oh, damn I must have picked up the wrong package. Sorry Scully I guess that means I'll have to put up with your snoring. Don't worry I can live with it."  
  
"My snoring! Thats hardly an issue here! I mean five days in a tent....a pup tent at best with you is going to cause me to go bonkers!", says an annoyed Scully.  
  
"I know Scully it will be a challenge, but I know you can do it. Just don't concentrate on my chiseled body and I promise to not think about yours", says Mulder grabbing their sleeping bags and crawling into the tent.  
  
"Mulder! This is totally inappropriate. I mean does Skinner even know we are on this trip? You haven't mentioned him at all." Mulder crawls out again.  
  
"No, I didn't bother to tell him. I figured he wouldn't approve the case, so why change", says Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, don't you think there is a remote possibility that Skinner may wonder we are? I mean we are going to be gone for what...seven days altogether?", asks Scully her eyes flashing.  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you? I put in vacation requests for the two of us. Don't worry Scully I have it covered. Listen, lets forget about Skinner for a while."  
  
"I agree", says Scully turning and grabbing her suitcase and putting it in the tent. "I'm really hungry, why don't we have some lunch?"  
  
"Good idea", says Mulder sitting down and leaning against one of the palm trees. "Woman, make me a sandwich." He closes his eyes to take a quick snooze when he feels something cold and wet falling over his face. He looks up to see an angry Scully pouring a bottle of iced tea over his head.  
  
"Scully!", yells Mulder jumping to his feet.   
  
"I'm not your woman Mulder", replies Scully turning away from him. He reaches out to stop her grabbing her wrist. He pulls her to him.  
  
"Yes, but would you be if I wanted you to be? Thats the question Agent Scully", says Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, stop kidding around", says Scully pushing her hands against Mulder's chest to get away. "This is not a game."  
  
"I agree Scully I'm sick of playing games", replies Mulder tightening his grip on Scully's waist.  
  
"Mulder, what are you saying?", asks Scully leaning back and looking at him.   
  
"I'm saying Scully that I think its time that you and I......."   
  
"Whats that sound?", asks Scully looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I didn't hear anything", says Mulder in frustration as Scully disentangles herself from Mulder and moves toward the tent where she grabs her gun and circles the campsite aiming at every bush that moves.  
  
"Scully, like I was saying......", continues Mulder.  
  
"Ssssh", says Scully. "I think I heard something out there. After ten minutes she gives up and lowers her gun.  
  
"Now what were you saying Mulder?", asks Scully approaching him.  
  
"Forget it Scully, the thrill is gone", says Mulder walking away and digging through the bags of food. He pulls out his loaf of bread and the jar of peanut butter. "Damn I forgot to buy a knife to spread this." He gets up and reaches into his pocket pulling out a pocket knife which he opens with his teeth.  
  
Scully stares at him as he does this and then walks over to pull out her loaf of wheat bread, a can of tuna and a can of peaches. She walks over to sit on a rock and she opens the loaf of bread pulling out two slices. She picks up the can of tuna and exclaims, "What the hell was I thinking?"  
  
"What?", says Mulder unscrewing the top of the peanut butter jar.  
  
"I forgot to bring a can opener Mulder", says Scully looking at the can and then at him.  
  
"I tell you what, if you make me a sandwich I'll make yours", says Mulder approaching her and holding out the jar of peanut butter.  
  
"You've got to be kidding? You are really determined to have me make a sandwich for you in this lifetime aren't you. Well, if you remember I already did! Remember that Tooms stakeout case? I made you a liverwurst sandwich or have you conveniently forgotten? Besides, I'll have yours made in two minutes and how in the world are you going to get my tuna and peaches open?"  
  
"Just make me my peanut butter sandwich and let me worry about that", replies Mulder still holding out the peanut butter jar.  
  
"Fine, whatever", replies Scully grabbing the jar out of his hand and handing him the cans. She gets up to go get his knife and bread.  
  
Five minutes later Scully is spreading the peanut butter on the bread and glances up. "Mulder! Isn't there a better way?"  
  
"Nope, its this way or no way Scully", says Mulder aiming his gun at the two cans sitting on top of the rock that Scully had just been sitting on. First he fires on the tuna can which splits open after falling to the ground. Next he fires on the peaches and juice sprays in all directions.  
  
"Oh Mulder", says Scully sadly.  
  
"Give me my sandwich Scully and oh your bread too", says Mulder.  
  
Part 17  
  
"Hey Joe, look at those fools! And you say they're supposed to be FBI agents? Man I feel real confident in our government: ,says Hank looking through the leaves of a large bush. He watches Mulder as he shoots a can of tuna off of the rock and as the two agents sit down to eat their sandwiches.  
  
"Yeah, this is going to be really fun", replies Joe. "I mean we've gone undetected on this island for what, for two years now? No one even suspects that we're running a cocaine drug ring using that old wives tale. Hey, did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I just heard some twigs breaking over there", says Joe looking around nervously. "When is Jose coming?"  
  
"Not for ..... eight more days", replies Hank counting on his fingers.  
  
"Ahhhh.....Hank behind you!" Hank turns and is instantly beheaded by a machete. Joe cowers and backs away. "No, please....please don't do this", he begs as the machete closes in on him.  
  
*********************************  
  
The agents sit next to the spring finishing their lunch.  
  
"Hows that peanut butter sandwich Mulder?", asks Scully.  
  
"This is the best peanut butter sandwich I have ever eaten Scully", replies Mulder smacking his lips. "And how is the tuna?"  
  
"Actually I think I picked up the wrong can, I swear it tastes like its smoked", says Scully smiling.  
  
"I bet you CSM would really like it then", replies Mulder giving her a little playful elbow. He picks a white tropical flower and twirls it around in his fingers.  
  
"His lungs probably look like that smoked herring that you always see in the deli", says Scully. "But anyway Mulder I really have to say that so far with the exception of the shark scare and the sunburn I find this atmosphere most refreshing." She closes her eyes and just listens. "This place has a sound to it all its own. Its quiet, but its full of noises just the same."  
  
"Why Agent Scully, are you saying that I actually did something right for a change", asks Mulder with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"Well, I suppose there are worse places that we've wound up in before", says Scully turning to him. "We've been in danger of freezing more than once and I guess being stranded on a tropical island isn't so bad."  
  
"Even with me?", asks Mulder looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Mulder, I've never said I didn't want to be with you, so don't even start with the guilt trip thing", says Scully. "You know there isn't anyone I would rather chase natives with than you."  
  
"Is that all I am good for Scully? A companion to chase after weird stuff? Someone to fill your work schedule with? Do I fit in there somewhere between the electric pencil sharpener and the tape dispenser?"  
  
"Mulder? Are you feeling neglected lately? Excuse me, did I forget today is National Feel Sorry for Mulder Day?" Mulder chuckles and looks around before looking at Scully again.  
  
"No, I'm just wondering if you view me as a fixture in your life", replies Mulder.  
  
"How do I view you? I view you as an asset......to me professionally and personally. You always are one step ahead of me on cases. I admit I stop to look at the science of it and you've already got it figured out before I can even get the lab results back. That is something that is invaluable to being a good agent Mulder."  
  
"And personally? How do you view me personally?", asks Mulder leaning toward her and tucking the flower behind her ear.  
  
"Personally? Um....you 're my strength, you're my best friend. You know that", mumbles Scully looking down.  
  
"I'm your strength, but you know what I've been trying to tell you since New Years Scully?", asks Mulder.  
  
"What?", asks Scully looking at him in suspicion. "This better not be true confessions because if you've been thinking what I think you've been thinking I don't want to hear this", says Scully rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, you've got it all wrong Scully. I want to tell you that you are my one weakness in life."  
  
"Your one weakness? Are you saying that I am a hindrance to your work? I know CSM is always trying to use me against you, but I never thought you viewed me in that way." She looks away with a tear in her eye. She bites her lip as she doesn't want him to see her emotional. "Scully, like I said you have it all wrong. I care about you and I want you to know that I......." Just then they hear a scream in the jungle. The two agents look at one another. "What was that?!", asks Mulder sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know but it didn't sound like any parrot that I've heard before", says Scully getting quickly to her feet. She dusts herself off and watches as Mulder jogs over to the rock where they had left their guns. He grabs the two of them. Dashing back over to her he hands Scully her gun. He puts his finger to his lips as a signal of silence and makes a motion for her to follow. They move toward the sound of the scream with guns ready.  
  
Part 18  
  
Scully follows behind Mulder as they venture into the dense jungle. It seems like behind every bush is a potential target. She nearly crashes into Mulder when he stops.  
  
"What is it?", she whispers.  
  
He turns his head to look at her. "Something horrendous has happened. I can feel it." They walk about ten more yards when he stops again. Looking down into the path he covers his face with his hand and turns his face away in disgust.  
  
"What do you see?", asks Scully attempting to look around him. She pushes past him. "Oh my God..........Mulder they've been decapitated."  
  
"I can see that. The $10,000 question Scully is where are their heads?", asks Mulder as Scully kneels down and touches the hand of one of the bodies. It is lukewarm to the touch. Mulder kneels down and touches the hand of the other one.  
  
"He feels like he has only been dead for a short time Mulder. He must have been who we heard screaming. What I can't understand is what they were doing out here?"  
  
"Maybe they were on a three hour tour Scully. I've heard tour guides can be pretty demanding", replies Mulder.   
  
"Mulder, I hardly think this island is in the Triple A brochure. Get serious, there are two dead bodies on an island that is supposed to be uninhabited. We've got a lot of things to work out. First we have to find out who these men are and get their bodies to the family members. Second we have to find out who did this and why."  
  
"I agree. The other guy is cold. He must have been killed first ", says Mulder digging through the pockets of the body nearest him. He pulls out a wallet and flips it open. "Stanley MacKay, age 36, California license. Well he was definitely not a native Scully", says Mulder looking at her.  
  
She raises her eyebrows and reaches into the other body's pocket. His license reveals that he is Joseph DeAngelis, age 32 and he comes from California as well. "It looks like Mr. DeAngelis was inhaling something recently", she says.  
  
"You're incredible Scully. You can't even see his nose and you are able to determine that as a factor in the case", says Mulder shaking his head.  
  
"I'm good, but not that good", says Scully holding a clear plastic bag in his face. "Cocaine and a lot of it. The street value is probably what both you and I make in six months.....together."  
  
"Lets get back to the campsite and piece together the evidence. I think I'm already starting to see the starting of a profile here", says Mulder.  
  
"We can't just leave them here Mulder", says Scully rising to her feet.  
  
"What do you propose we do Scully? Drag them back to the campsite? I vote that we cover them with palm leaves and go back to camp. When we get back there I'll use the radio to send a chopper out and they'll take them back to California for proper identification", says Mulder rising to meet her.  
  
"I suppose you're right. We can't do anything but call for backup", says Scully turning and pulling some large leaves off a nearby tree. She starts to cover the bodies.  
  
"Scully, we don't need backup. We're only going to have the bodies picked up. I'm still the Special Agent in Charge of this case.......well we're co-Agents in Charge because its definitely an X-File. I don't want a bunch of incompetent idiots marching in here and ruining the chance of a lifetime", says Mulder pulling leaves off another palm tree in anger and tossing them onto the two corpses.  
  
"Mulder, there is something serious going on here on this island and I'm not comfortable with us being out here alone now. I mean who would do something like this? You're the profiler.....tell me." She looks up at him for an explanation.  
  
Mulder is tongue tied for a lack of words. He finally manages to say, "A sick person Scully. A very sick person. He puts his arm around her and leads her away from the bodies.  
  
****************************  
  
"This is Special Agent Fox Mulder on the island of Lani Lai. I repeat, can anyone hear me?" Mulder twists the control of the radio as he speaks into the receiver. "US Federal Agent seeks immediate assistance in homicide situation. Please copy." He sighs and throws the receiver to the ground.  
  
"No luck?", asks Scully sitting down beside him.  
  
"Nope. They assured me that this radio had a 150 mile range. I can't get one signal and no one responded at all", replies Mulder running a hand through his hair in frustration. "This is not good. If we do run into trouble we won't be getting any help until the chopper lands in four and half days." He turns to look at Scully who is staring into outerspace.  
  
"We'll have to leave the bodies there then. There is nothing we can do", says Scully flatly. "I just hope there aren't any wild animals out there. Its getting dark."  
  
"Yeah, well lets have a snack and hit the hay. Maybe tomorrow we can figure something out", says Mulder getting up and grabbing a bag of cookies. He comes back to Scully and sits down. "Do you want me to open another can of tuna for you?", he asks as he rips open the bag of cookies.  
  
"No, we've got to conserve our ammo", says Scully reaching in the bag and pulling out a cookie. She nibbles it as she thinks to herself. Finally she notices Mulder's eyes start to droop. "Come on, you're going to fall over and take a nose dive into your cookies", says Scully getting up and pulling him up by the arm.  
  
"Are you going to tuck me in Agent Scully", teases Mulder as he allows himself to be led over to the tent.  
  
"Just get in the damn tent and crawl into your sleeping bag", says Scully as she opens the flap. Mulder enters the tent followed by Scully. "I said your sleeping bag Mulder."  
  
Part 19  
  
Scully is startled to awaken early in the morning by Mulder's snoring. She sighs and closes her eyes to try to get a little more sleep when Mulder starts to have a nightmare. She turns over and nearly gets punched in the face as he thrashes around. She grabs a small flashlight from under her pillow and flips it on.  
  
"Samantha!", he yells. Obviously another nightmare about his sister being abducted she thinks as she shakes his shoulder.  
  
"Mulder, wake up you are having a nightmare", she says gently as she tries to calm him. Finally after several moments his eyes pop open and he is disoriented.   
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Yes, its me Mulder. You're dreaming about Samantha again", replies Scully stroking his hair.  
  
"Thats not the only thing I must be dreaming about right now", says Mulder. "Am I hallucinating Scully or are you in my bed?"  
  
"We are on a case Mulder remember?", asks Scully as she quickly pulls her hand away. "You are in a tent in a sleeping bag and we just found two murdered men."  
  
"Oh, yeah", says Mulder yawning. "Tomorrow we'll explore the island and try out the radio again." He rolls over on his side facing Scully and closes his eyes. She lays back down shutting off the flashlight she smiles.  
  
**************************************  
  
Later the same morning Scully awakens to the sensation of someone breathing in her ear. Reality sets in and she realizes that Mulder in his sleep has spooned himself against her. His face buried in her neck and his arm is tightened around her waist. 'Too bad I couldn't take his flirtations seriously', she thinks to herself.   
  
"You awake Scully?"  
  
She nearly jumps a foot in the air.   
  
"Mulder, why didn't you say something earlier if you were awake", exclaims Scully not moving a muscle to even glance at him.  
  
"I wanted to see how long you would let me stay here with you like this. You know Scully this feels right. Us out on a case, working together and finding out new things about each other."  
  
"Like what Mulder", asks Scully curiously. "That you always made fun of me because I drool, but the truth of the matter is that you snore like a freight train and thrash around in your sleep?"  
  
"Thats not what I mean Scully", says Mulder his breath against her neck causes her stomach to do a flip-flop.  
  
"I'm not just talking about how well we work together. I recognize now that it would be even better if we could finally accept that our partnership is something that could be made even better by...." Just then the agents hear the sound of what could only be described as far-off drums.  
  
"Mulder!", says Scully sitting up suddenly. Mulder is thrown off and his head hits the hard ground.  
  
"Oww. Whats with the "perfect" timing on this trip", he mutters.  
  
"Don't you hear those drums", asks Scully crawling out of her sleeping bag and reaching for the zipper of the flap. "Come on, we've got to find out where they are coming from."  
  
"I think its a curse", says Mulder crawling out of his sleeping bag and grabbing their guns he follows her out of the tent.  
  
"A curse?", says Scully turning to look at him. "A curse on what?"  
  
"Me", replies Mulder.  
  
Part 20  
  
The agents cautiously walk through the forest with Mulder leading holding his gun out in front of him. All of a sudden a parrot flies out from a bush startling him. He gives Scully an embarrassed look and continues on a couple of steps before he stops.  
  
"You know Scully this island is going to be really difficult to navigate. I think we need to mark our trail", says Mulder pulling out a bag of sunflower seeds and ripping it open with his teeth.  
  
"You're going to mark our trail using sunflower seeds?", asks Scully.  
  
"Why not?", asks Mulder dropping a couple and walking a few steps.  
  
"Because Mulder I would rather not have my life depend on a few black and white striped food bits that are most likely not going to last ten minutes once we leave them behind. There are animals and birds everywhere. What tells you that they aren't going to eat them?"  
  
"That only happens in movies Scully", replies Mulder as he continues to walk on.  
  
Scully shakes her head and follows behind him. A moment a later a bird hops into view on the path.  
  
"You know Mulder if we are really going to come into contact with this tribe there isn't any way that we are going to be able to communicate with them. They aren't going to know English or any of the romance languages for that matter."  
  
"You know I have the same problem", says Mulder looking at her.  
  
"You're right. The only language you speak is Martian", says Scully passing him and swatting a fly out of her face. She smacks another one off of her thigh.  
  
"Did you bring bug spray?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Yeah, but I forgot it in the tent. Maybe I should go back after it. You wait here I'll be right back", says Scully turning and walking in the direction they just came from.  
  
"I'll go with you", says Mulder starting to follow.  
  
"I'll be fine", says Scully giving him a look and indicating her gun in her hand. He relunctanly nods.  
  
Scully trots back over the path that they have just taken. A bird flies out of her way as she follows the sunflower seeds. Just then the drums start playing again and she stops and looks back toward where she left Mulder. She bites her lip and turns to go get her bug spray when her vision blurs for a second. She shakes her head and closes her eyes a moment. Opening her eyes she stares at a palm tree that suddenly turns into two palm trees. Her palms start to sweat as her stomach threatens to rebel against her. She licks her lips and attempts to swallow but her throat feels constricted. She opens her mouth to call for Mulder but no sound comes out. Trees are now spinning as she falls to the ground. She turns over and struggles to rise to her knees, but darkness prevails.  
  
**************************  
  
Mulder glances at his watch. "Fifteen minutes, she has been gone fifteen minutes. Thats too long." He jogs down the path and stops when he sees the crumpled form of his favorite redhead lying on the ground ten yards in front of him. He dashes over to her side and pulls her into his arms resting her head on his knee.  
  
"Scully? Scully, whats wrong?" He gently pats her face and then strokes the hair out of her eyes as she blinks.  
  
"I don't know Mulder. I was just walking along and I got really cold, but my palms were sweating. I passed out", she says with a raspy voice. She struggles to swallow and closes her eyes. "Now I'm hot......I'm burning up Mulder", she whispers.  
  
He feels her head and realizes that she is right. She has a temperature and a high one at that.  
  
"I'm taking you back to the tent", he says putting his arm under her knees and lifting her into his arms.  
  
"You've got to find out what those drums are. Our discovery can't be forgotten", says an insistent but weak Scully.  
  
"To hell with the drums", replies Mulder as he carries her back toward their campsite. 


	5. Parts 21 to 25

Part 21  
  
Mulder immediately lays Scully down on her sleeping bag upon their arrival back at the campsite. He pulls a T-shirt out of his duffel bag and dashes out of the tent and over to the spring. He dips the shirt into the spring and then brings it back to Scully. He lays it over her forehead biting his lip as he realizes how pale she is.  
  
"You're the doctor Scully. What do you think is wrong with you? You've got to tell me how to help you", he says.  
  
"Mulder relax please. You've got that look on your face again", replies Scully licking her lips and weakly smiling.  
  
"I have a reason to be panicked Scully. You're sick and we have absolutely no way to contact anyone or get any medicine", says Mulder in frustration.  
  
"Just get me some water to drink, keep cool wet cloths on me and don't let me fall asleep for too long of a time. I don't know what it is. It could be something as simple as food poisoning, but it could also be something serious such as a tropical illness transmitted by a mosquito or another insect", she pauses and catches her breath. "If its something like that it could be highly contagious which means that you could become infected. You shouldn't be here Mulder. You've got to leave me and let me treat myself.'  
  
"Thats not an option", Mulder firmly as he reaches for a bottle of water from a small cooler. "I am not leaving you here Scully so just forget about it. We are in this together. He lifts her up by the shoulders and presses the bottle to her lips. "Now take a drink of water and get some rest. Scully reluctantly nods and drinks. She knows when not to argue with her partner, but at the same time she knows the risk that he has chosen to take by staying with her.  
  
Mulder releases her and she falls asleep. Over the next two hours he constantly changes the cloth on her forehead. He removes her sneakers and socks to place clothes over her bare legs. Lastly, knowing that its an emergency and if it wasn't Scully's life that was in danger he wouldn't be unbuttoning her shirt and placing more clothes on her chest and stomach. She jerks awake at the cold sensation on her stomach, but doesn't resist when she realizes what Mulder has done.  
  
"Mulder?", she says.  
  
"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere", says Mulder as he smoothes the hair off her forehead."  
  
"Mulder, I'm scared', she says softly. Mulder blinks a second. He knows that it takes a lot for Scully to admit that to him. He lies down next to her and puts his arms around her.  
  
"I am too Scully, but we have to believe that we'll overcome this. That its just another battle that we have to win." He kisses her forehead.  
  
"Mulder, if I were to die......", says Scully.  
  
"You are not going to die", says Mulder immediately. "Don't talk that way. I won't let you die do you understand? There are things that we have to discover and thats not part of the plan."  
  
A tear runs down his cheek and she wipes it away. "But if I were to Mulder I need to know that you would be there for my mother. She has lost so much and I've given her such grief. Bill lives so far away and despite your guilt on my sufferings......my mother thinks of you as a foster son. She loves you and would want you to continue to be in her life if I was to die."  
  
Mulder swallows before he is able to speak. "Of course I would be there for your Mom Scully. You don't know how good it was to have someone to talk to during your abduction and illness. I just didn't understand though how she was so willing to pull the plug on you. I had the faith to believe that you would come back to me and you did. So don't even think for a second that you are going to check out on me again. I still have a lot to prove to you and you've got to keep Skinner from firing me", says Mulder jokingly.  
  
"I'm the only thing thats standing between you and the unemployment office", says Scully.  
  
"Now that sounds like my Scully. You must be feeling better", says Mulder feeling her forehead. "You know you do feel slightly cooler."  
  
"You know Mulder I told you that I had the strength of your beliefs when I awoke from that coma. I meant that. I truly believe that you were a factor in my getting well."  
  
"Does that mean that Muldericine needs patenting?", he asks her.  
  
"Only if I hold the patent", says Scully softly. "Mulder, I think you have been trying to say something to me for this entire trip. What is it?"  
  
Mulder releases her and sits up cross-legged next to her. "Thats not important right now Scully. I just want you to rest and concentrate on getting well."  
  
"Mulder you care about me, you said so yourself and you always refer to me as your Scully. Why is it that you are so sensitive to my pain, but can't admit to me your true feelings. Now please tell me, what is on your mind?"  
  
Mulder stares at her a moment and then looks toward the flap of the tent. He debates whether or not he should run now or make a fool out of himself first. Finally he decides that unless there are any murdered victims, drums or parrots out there he is going to find out what he wants to know.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Yes....."  
  
"Is your mother the only Scully female that loves me?"   
  
Part 22  
  
Scully stares at Mulder a moment. "Mulder, what are you exactly asking me? If you are asking me if I love you like family of course I do."  
  
Mulder shakes his head. "No Scully thats not what I mean. I keep trying to tell you that lately I feel a deeper connection to you. Its not something I can put into words. Its more like a feeling of completeness when I am with you."  
  
"Well I feel the same Mulder, I always have", replies Scully cringing as she sits up.  
  
"You shouldn't be trying to sit up already. You just got rid of your fever", says Mulder trying to push her back down.  
  
"No, I feel fine. Really", replies Scully swatting his hands away. "Besides, we need to talk about this. We've been avoiding this conversation for a long time. I think maybe that after this case is over we should think about going to a communication seminar."  
  
"Scully! I do not need any seminar. I've been trying to communicate with you for the past three days about something thats been on my mind and I just can't seem to get a chance to say what I want to. Hell, three days.......I've been trying to figure out a good way to say it for almost seven years."  
  
"Say what Mulder", asks Scully staring at him intently.  
  
"Say, say. say that I, I think you're a great partner", says Mulder chickening out.  
  
"You've already told me that Mulder. Numerous times in fact", says Scully smiling. "I was hoping that there was more to this than my abilities of backing you up."  
  
"There is", blurts out Mulder. "I think I take it back when I say that I don't need a communication seminar."  
  
"Okay, let me see if I can guess what you are trying to say", says Scully. Mulder nods with relief that she is going to help him with the words that he can't seem to find himself. "You want to let me know that you are glad that I am your partner, that I help make you a whole person and you have a deep connection to me because of all we have been through together. Correct?" Mulder nods happily as she has gotten most of it without him saying anything.   
  
"But.....there is something besides our FBI partnership on your mind and you can't find the words to express something that you have thought about over the last seven years. Stop me if I am incorrect." Mulder motions to continue.  
  
"Okay, so you said something earlier about its high time that you and I did something. Now I don't think resigning is in the plan because we haven't found the truth and CSM is still around smoking his Morley's and causing havoc in our lives, therefore you must mean something else. Something that is not work related because you have always been very direct about talking about your theories. I think I have an idea of what you are trying to say. You think thats its time that we started dating people don't you? Well I've been thinking the same thing and I was kind of nervous asking you this, but what do you think of Rob in Forensics? I mean I feel bad about Agent Pendrell, but thats in the past and I suppose I shouldn't feel guilty about it." Mulder stares at her with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Where in the *hell* did you get that was what I was implying?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Well if thats not it, theres nothing else but for me to guess", says Scully leaning forward and looking at him. "Hmm...what else could be on your mind? I know whats been on my mind." She grabs a surprised Mulder and kisses him full on the mouth before releasing him.  
  
"I had you big time", she smiles.  
  
"You love torturing me don't you?", he grins back.  
  
Part 23  
  
"Since when have I tortured you Mulder?', asks Scully.   
  
Mulder laughs. "Like you don't know Scully. You've been slowly driving me insane since I first met you."  
  
"And I thought it was your job", replies Scully. "You know Mulder if you hadn't always treated our relationship in such a trivial way you would have realized something a long time ago."  
  
"And whats that?", he asks.  
  
"Fox Mulder, you are always seeking the truth, but you are so blind to it when its standing right in front of you. How more direct can I be? I had admired you even before I had ever met you. When I first met Blevins to discuss my new assignment he was amazed that I had ever heard of you. How couldn't I have? You were a legend at Quantico and I must confess that although we hadn't ever met before I had a little crush on you."  
  
"Dana Scully are saying that you liked me?", Mulder asks in a little boy's voice.  
  
Scully blushes slightly but continues. "When I did finally get to meet you that day in your....our basement office I thought 'Wow Dana, this is going to be a difficult assignment working with this guy.'"  
  
Mulder frowns. "Why would you find working with me difficult?"  
  
"Because.....you were so smart, good looking and intimidating", says Scully. "Although I think I did a pretty good job at covering up my nervousness."  
  
"You thought I was good looking?", asks Mulder amazed.   
  
"Yes, and don't let that go to your head", says Scully looking down.  
  
"I have a confession to make Scully", says Mulder. "Taking her chin in his hand and raising her face to look at him. "When I heard that I was getting another partner I was not a happy person. I hadn't had a good history regarding partners. Most of them viewed their assignment to me as a punishment and wanted no part of the X-Files. Those that did work out....well I don't want to go there. But when you walked into my....our office with such confidence and enthusiasm I thought to myself, 'Now this is going to be interesting. I loved the look on your face when I asked you if you believed in the existence of extraterrestrials. But the first thing I thought to myself was 'Mulder you better watch out because this little redhead is Blevins way of getting you to forget about aliens. I almost gave myself away that time when you first met the gunmen remember?"  
  
"You said that you could see where someone would think me hot", says Scully smiling. "And I thought that was a joke."  
  
"Trust me Scully that was no joke. Just like it wasn't a joke what I said in the hospital after being pulled out of the Bermuda Triangle. My heart was broken when you didn't believe me."  
  
"Please refresh my memory of what you said that day so I can reevaluate my reaction", says Scully softly.  
  
"Scully.........I love you."  
  
"And I love you Mulder", replies Scully. Mulder nods and smiles at her before leaning in to give her a deep kiss which she returns enthusiastically. After several moments they come up for breath. "That was much better than that wimpy New Years kiss Mulder", says Scully.  
  
"Well I was injured at the time, and I didn't know if I would get a fist in my face again. I was taking a chance Scully", replies Mulder pulling her against him.  
  
"Fist in the face? Whoever would punch you in the face for trying to kiss them? I certainly never would have", says Scully looking up at him.  
  
"Forget it Scully. Thats all history now", replies Mulder kissing her again. "You better rest some more and we'll talk about it later."  
  
"You're playing hard to get now aren't you?", asks Scully brushing a lock of hair off his forehead. "Seven years of waiting and you aren't going to finish this?"  
  
"Well...you're ill and we're in a tent and its hot and I don't think....", rambles on Mulder.   
  
"Shut up Mulder and kiss me", says Scully pulling him down into the sleeping bag.  
  
"Well I suppose if you really insist", says Mulder.  
  
"You know Mulder I've had my own little quest going on."  
  
"Really? And what may that be?", asks Mulder as he pulls her against him.  
  
She whispers something in his ear and he smiles as she starts to unbutton his shirt.   
  
"Like I always say Scully, the truth is out there", replies Mulder tossing his shirt over his shoulder and kissing her again.  
  
-We'll leave at that as we know what they do next :) ~Nancy~  
  
Part 24  
  
"If Skinner could see us now", says Mulder as the two agents lie entwined in Scully's sleeping bag.  
  
"I would definitely be headed to Salt Lake City immediately this time", smiles Scully looking over at Mulder.   
  
"Well all I can say is that my sleeping bag fantasy finally came true", says Mulder looking at Scully out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Mulder!", says Scully punching him in the arm. He catches her fist in his hand and brings it to his lips.  
  
"See I told you that you like to torture me. You just can't admit it", he says.  
  
"I'm learning a lot about what I like on this trip", says Scully turning over on her side and leaning in for a kiss which Mulder happly receives. Once again the drums sound again and Scully breaks away. "Well Mulder, as much as I am enjoying myself at the moment we really need to investigate those drums." She sits up and looks at him.  
  
"Remind me never to go on vacation with you again", says Mulder. "You are an absolute slave driver, although I wouldn't mind being your slave." He raises his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Mulder, like when do we ever get a chance to do something normal like have a vacation? I mean when was the last time you actually planned a trip to go somewhere?"  
  
"I find that when I go on vacation you tend to get into trouble. Thats why I stick around", says Mulder covering his mouth as he yawns. He glances at his watch and sees its only 3:00 PM.   
  
"What do you mean I tend to get into trouble?", asks Scully tilting her head and staring at him.  
  
"Well when I went to Graceland, a trip that I was looking forward to for only the past twenty-five years or so may I add and what happens? I put you in charge of investigating that Russian guy in Philadelphia and you meet up with a complete stranger and end up getting a tattoo. I'm glad I finally was given the opportunity to see it."  
  
"Nothing happened between me and Ed Jerse. I already told you that. You can trust my word on that", says Scully. "I would hope you would believe me. I would believe you if you told me something similar to that." She reaches for her clothes.  
  
Mulder bites his lip looking away. He thinks of the time when he was so depressed that Scully was missing. He hadn't cared if he lived or died and was willing to gamble with his life by sleeping with a vampire named Kristen. He had regretted his reckless behavior from the moment he saw Scully in the hospital. Brought in by an anonymous person she lay in a coma for days. All he could think of was how he had been a coward and although they weren't romantically involved he felt he had betrayed her just the same. He still lives with the guilt and he doesn't know if we will ever find the strength to tell her. He reaches for his own clothes.   
  
Wordlessly they get dressed in each others presence as if they had done it every morning for years. Once dressed they simultaneously reach for their guns checking the clips for the number of bullets and looking up at each other realizing how similar their thinking processes are. They then exit the tent. Mulder grabs Scully's hand as she turns to walk toward their food provisions. "Scully, I just want to tell you that I believe you, although I had no right to be jealous. I wasn't man enough to tell you how I really felt. Even if you had decided to get a real life I wouldn't have blamed you." He releases her hand and starts to turn away, but she grabs his hand back again.  
  
"Mulder, the past is the past now and all that matters is that we know how we feel about each other. Besides, I have a lot of time invested in this particular "project" and don't be surprised if I come to collect my interest a lot." She smiles.  
  
"Oh so I'm a good investment now am I?", asks Mulder with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Well, lets see your FBI pension must be at worth at least.......", she starts counting on her fingers.  
  
"Very funny Agent Scully", says Mulder. "Grab our flashlights with some fruit and water and lets go search out those drums. We're lucky that they haven't stopped yet."  
  
Scully grabs a small bag and tosses in the flashlights, the bottles of water and fruit with some crackers in case of hunger and closes it up. She walks up to Mulder and he passes her gun to her which she had put down to gather the food. "I'm really hoping we don't need these Scully, but with those two dead bodies I'm not feeling too optimistic. I'll be there for you, but watch your back." Scully nods and puts her gun into her holster on the waistband of her jean shorts. Mulder does the same and takes the time to grab a map and a compass.  
  
They start walking through the thick foliage again with Mulder holding the compass and map in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure you know where you are going?", asks Scully. "I didn't even think that this island was charted, where did you find a map of it?"  
  
"I bought it at the Walmart in Honolulu", says Mulder not looking up as he studies the map.  
  
"Just how remote is this island Mulder if they are selling maps of the island?", asks Scully as she follows along.  
  
"Its likely to get more populated, I hear the natives are debating on putting in a casino", says Mulder snickering over his shoulder.  
  
"What would I do without your dry sense of humor?", asks Scully.  
  
"You would probably be a doctor at a university, married with 2.3 children, but you would be miserable Scully."  
  
"Why?", asks Scully.  
  
"You wouldn't have me to prove wrong", replies Mulder as they continue to walk along.  
  
"You're not always wrong Mulder", says Scully. Mulder whips around and stares at her.  
  
"Did the ingenious Agent Scully actually say what I think she said? That Agent Mulder actually has been *right* when it comes to discovering answers to the X-Files?"  
  
"I said you're right sometimes Mulder, not always. Just because I slept with you does not mean that I'm changing the scientific reasoning behind my theories."  
  
"And I thought I could influence you", says Mulder continuing on.  
  
"Nice try, but no", says Scully. The agents continue on as the drums become louder. Mulder stops behind a tree and motions Scully to his side. He puts his finger over his lips and then points to a clearing. Scully looks and sees about fifty native men with headdresses dancing around a fire. She nearly becomes physically ill when she sees that on either side of the fire is a pole and the heads of the two dead victims are set on them.   
  
"What should we do?", whispers Scully.  
  
"Just observe for now", whispers Mulder back as he looks down at her. "We're good as long as they don't hear us or spot us. He glances back to the group of natives and his heart suddenly sinks to his stomach when one of them points toward them and makes a strange cry. The natives stop in mid dance and all turn toward the direction of the agent's hiding place.  
  
Mulder looks at Scully. "Oh crap", he says.   
  
Part 25  
  
"Oh my God Mulder they see us", hisses Scully backing away from the tree. Mulder grabs her by the wrist and gives her a warning, but she notices that panicked look on his face as he glances at the tribe again. The tribe hasn't launched into a full attack yet. They still glance around, but now have turned their attention back to the fire.  
  
Scully firmly pulls Mulder away from the tree and leads him away from the tribe into the forest. Reluctantly he follows and once they are a good distance away from the situation he turns to her.  
  
"Why did you make me leave Scully? They must have thought they heard something, they were not going to attack us", says Mulder running his hand through his hair. "We were probably the first people to see that ritual and now its a lost opportunity, we'll probably never get to see it again."  
  
Scully shakes her head in disbelief. "You're absolutely right Mulder we probably will never be given the chance to see it again, because if we had stayed we would be dead. Why are you always so willing to take chances?"  
  
"Because life would be boring if I didn't", replies Mulder pulling out the map.  
  
"No life would be normal and I really hope that you grow out of this someday", says Scully putting her hands on her hips and looking around. "Where the hell are we Mulder? I don't feel totally secure out here with the cannibal crew out there."  
  
"We're right here", says Mulder walking up beside her and pointing at the map. "Why don't we walk a ways and then have a snack and investigate the volcano."   
  
"Mulder, its 4:15 and its going to get dark soon. Don't you think it would be better if we got up early tomorrow and went exploring?"  
  
"We brought our flashlights Scully", says Mulder insistently.  
  
"I don't believe this", says Scully. "We already are involved with one X-File, the tribe and you want to investigate an active volcano just because it has a legend connected with it?"  
  
"You don't have to worry about the virgin thing Scully", smiles Mulder.  
  
Scully blushes. "That is not what I am talking about Mulder. Here we are investigating one thing on this island which may I add is very important. We have two dead victims that seem to have been here for a reason. Its our job as FBI agents to discover why they were here and stop this from happening again - not wander into another potential situation by hiking around an active volcano."  
  
"Fine, whatever", says Mulder curtly as he snaps the map to fold it shut.  
  
"Mulder, don't do this. Do not shut me out because you didn't get your own way", says Scully. "I didn't say we wouldn't investigate the volcano. I just said we should concentrate on the victims first", says Scully touching his arm.  
  
"I'm not upset. Just disgusted with the situation", says Mulder. "There must have been over fifty men around that fire. Not to mention there must be a village around here somewhere with women and children. Obviously its part of their religion to kill people and use their heads in some rite. I'm just trying to think of a way that we can stop this from happening again, but I'm wracking my brain and I can't think of a god damned thing that we can do. We are only two agents and if we go in there with guns a blazing I can't guarantee that we'll come out alive. Thats not something a responsible FBI agent would allow himself or his partner to do", says Mulder. "There is nothing we can do for the victims. We can only take their IDs and report it once we are back in Honolulu. Believe it or not I say we avoid the tribe for the remainder of our three days here. We can explore the rest of the island, but maybe we should think about moving our campsite. Its not safe staying at one site for too long." Mulder exhales in frustration.  
  
"I'm glad you are seeing reason Mulder. Maybe once we get back to Honolulu and report the incident they will send in forces to investigate. Maybe they'll even let us come back here and assist", says Scully reassuringly rubbing his back.   
  
Mulder nods. "Do you want to move the campsite tonight or tomorrow?"  
  
"I think we should move it tonight. We are strangers in a foreign land and those people must obviously know every niche and cranny of this island. They may have already spotted our gear", says Scully nervously glancing around. "Before it gets dark", she adds.  
  
The agents track back to their campsite and notice that things have been scattered around. Some of their gear is missing including their sleeping bags and their food has been picked over.  
  
"They've already been here", says Mulder walking through the site and turning to face Scully. "Pack up because we've got to get out of here *fast*." Scully nods and starts to gather up the food and small items as Mulder takes down the tent. In fifteen minutes the agents have everything packed.  
  
"Where to?", asks Scully. "The sun is going down."  
  
"The volcano is on the other side of the island Scully. From what I read before I came here there are a lot of caves along the boundary of it. So many in fact I can pretty much guarantee......no hope that they won't find us there", says Mulder slinging stuff over his shoulder.  
  
"Mulder, you want us to sleep in a cave", asks Scully amazed.  
  
"Forgive me Scully, the local Holiday Inn is booked", says Mulder sarcastically.  
  
"Thats not what I meant", says Scully. "I just thought that there is a possibility of other creatures living in the cave."  
  
"I'll take my chances", says Mulder walking up to her.  
  
"I guess there isn't any choice, besides I heard on the Weather Channel before we left that tomorrow is supposed to be cloudy and the next two days its going to rain. There is even a possibility of a tropical storm so I suppose its best if we can find shelter somewhere."  
  
"Great, just another factor in this failure", says Mulder. "Once again Fox Mulder has blown it."  
  
"Mulder, you have not blown it", says Scully. "You discovered your lost tribe and have solved two murders that may have gone unsolved for eternity. Besides, there may even be more victims that we don't know about. Only further investigation will bring to light the scope of what is really going on here. This trip was worth it for me."  
  
"Really?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Of course.....it got you to open up to me.....*finally*." They smile at each other and she gives him a peck on the cheek.   
  
"You're right it was worth it", replies Mulder.  
  
"Now come on, we have to find shelter", says Scully.  
  
The two agents start to walk along. "You know Scully I bet you never thought that I would suggest us living in a cave. Now thats abnormal."  
  
"No Mulder, thats just you", replies Scully. 


	6. Parts 26 to 30

Part 26  
  
"We're lost Mulder, admit it", says Scully as they trudge along through the jungle led by the one small beam of light from Mulder's flashlight. The agents stop a moment and Mulder turns to look at Scully.   
  
"We are not lost Scully. Haven't you ever heard of taking the scenic route", asks Mulder placing his flashlight in his mouth and unfolding the map to look at it for the twentieth time in the last two hours.  
  
"Mulder, its going on ten o'clock and see that tree over there? We've been by that tree five times already", says Scully stretching her arms over her head. "I'm putting some of this stuff down. I'm exhausted." She proceeds to drop several bags into the dirt.  
  
"Ahre ooh sayin tat we ahre goin in sucles?", mumbles Mulder as he continues to look at the map?  
  
"No we're going in octagons Mulder and that means stop. Stop right now and camp here", says Scully.  
  
"I'm ot givin upp", continues Mulder.  
  
Scully walks up to him and grabs the flashlight out of his mouth. "Oww!", he cringes. "Watch the dental work Scully!"  
  
"Fox Mulder, you have absolutely no idea where we are. Why won't you just admit it for once? We're lost", says Scully grabbing the map out of his hand and flashing the light over it.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do Scully? Stop and ask for directions?", asks Mulder dropping his gear to the ground. He opens a bottle of water, takes a long gulp and recaps it.  
  
"No, of course not", says Scully. "What are you using for a landmark on this thing", asks Scully.  
  
"Theres supposed to be a huge pond in the middle of the island and to the north of that is the volcano. I would have been sure that we would have run into the pond by now. We were camped just south of it and I can't imagine how we could of missed it", says Mulder sitting down on a rock beside some large palm trees.  
  
"Well we have and I'm not walking one more step", says Scully. Just then a spear sails through the air and imbeds itself into a palm tree to the left of Scully.  
  
"Change your mind?", asks Mulder hopping up and quickly picking up his gear.  
  
"Don't say anything", says Scully gathering up her load and aiming the flashlight into the darkness. She leads them into the forest cautiously listening for any sounds of their pursuers. "This is just great Mulder. They definitely know all about us now. If we hadn't been making so much noise walking through the jungle during the middle of the night they wouldn't be having too much luck tracking us."  
  
"You weren't being too careful about making noise this afternoon", says Mulder as he struggles to keep up with Scully. She doesn't respond to his comment.   
  
The agents continue on in silence. Finally they reach what looks like rock formations. Scully stops and looks at Mulder. "Is this our final destination?"  
  
"I think so, but keep going. I don't think it would be wise to sleep in the first cave we come to. It would be too easy for them to find us." They pass about a dozen before Mulder stops and says, "This is it. We'll stay here." He drops his gear in front of a cave that is partially covered in brush." Scully drops her gear and crosses her arms over her chest and purses her lips.  
  
"What?", says Mulder.  
  
"I just don't see the reasoning behind this Mulder. What are we going to do, hide for the next three days? That means we have to sleep here for four nights....four nights in a dark, hard and critter infested cave."  
  
"Oh come on Scully, it'll be fun", says Mulder pushing aside some of the brush and flashing his flashlight into the darkness.  
  
"I don't want to sleep in there", says Scully.  
  
"Well you should of mentioned in back at our other site Scully", says Mulder.  
  
"Would that have changed your mind ", asks Scully.  
  
"No, but you need to speak up Scully", says Mulder. Scully snorts.   
  
"Since when do I need to speak up Mulder. I always let you know how I feel, but do you ever really bother to listen?"  
  
Part 27  
  
"Are you picking a fight with me? Because if you are I'm not going to even respond to that comment", says Mulder picking up his gear and going into the cave. Scully remains standing outside and reaches into her pocket and pulls out her own flashlight. She had been wanting to conserve the batteries, but now left alone she flips it on. She arranges some of her gear at the entrance of the cave and sits down. After five minutes Mulder pokes his head out of the cave.  
  
"What are you doing Scully? Get in here."  
  
"I am not sleeping in the cave Mulder. I told you that already", says Scully rolling up a sweat shirt for a pillow. I am going to sleep right here. There is only about five hours until sunrise anyway. Besides, I'll be fine", she says as she pulls out her gun and lies down on the sweat shirt.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me", says Mulder. "I know I haven't had a shower for two days, but I can't smell that bad." He raises his arms and takes a whiff.  
  
"Just go inside your little hole and go sleep Mulder', mumbles Scully.  
  
"This is ridiculous", says Mulder. "I just unpacked most of the camping stuff and I have it set up pretty cozy in there and you are telling me that you would rather sleep out here in the open, alone than inside with me?"  
  
"Yes", says Scully.  
  
"What is wrong with this picture?", asks Mulder to himself. "Okay Scully whatever you want, but don't expect me to feel guilty. I was smart enough to pack my Indian blanket and I am *not* giving it to you. The only way you get it is to share it. Good night." He goes back into the cave.  
  
Scully sighs. She doesn't want to admit it to Mulder, but she has always had a fear of caves. There had been a cave near one of the homes that she had lived in as a child and one day when her mother had taken Missy to the dentist she had left Bill and Charlie in charge of Dana. Her father had been fixing the car in the garage so the boys decided to explore the cave. Something they had been told never to do alone. Dana threatened to tattle unless they let her go along, so they did. When they had gone inside there had been a couple of tunnels and it had twisted and turned. It had been very dark, but the boys had thought to bring two flashlights. Somehow Dana had gotten separated from them and she had gotten lost. Lost in the pitch blackness of the cave. She could hear rats and other animals scurry by and she imagined snakes slithering along by her feet. She had stood for what seemed hours until her feet could no longer hold her. She had reluctantly slid to the ground and had sat there cross-legged crying until finally a beam of light appeared. She had launched herself into her father's arms while her brothers stood back embarrassed at having lost her. Her father had taken her home and her brothers had been grounded a week after it was discovered that they had intentionally tried scaring her with it backfiring. They really had lost her.  
  
Scully dozes off for a couple of hours and awakens to the sound of something large moving through the trees. She jumps to her feet, flips on the flashlight and points the gun towards the sound." She is totally on edge and she starts to wonder if she had been right at choosing not to sleep in the cave with Mulder. She hears a sound behind her and whips around to see a sleepy eyed Mulder shielding his eyes from her flashlight. He puts up his hands.  
  
"Whoa, what the hell are you doing? If I didn't know better I'd say you have PMS. You can the blanket, I won't put up a fight. Just *don't* shoot me."  
  
Scully exhales and lowers her gun. "I'm just jumpy right now. I just heard something and I panicked", says Scully.  
  
"Just come and sleep in here", says Mulder.  
  
"No, I don't like caves Mulder", says Scully.   
  
"Which do you like better? Caves or me?", asks Mulder.  
  
"What a stupid question", says Scully. "You of course....although you better not be looking for compliments right now."  
  
"Thats not what I meant:", says Mulder approaching her. "I was only trying to justify my actions." He grabs her, picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. He then starts to walk toward the cave.  
  
"I will not be treated like a piece of luggage. Stop acting like a Neanderthal and put me down."  
  
"Would you rather I drag you by your hair?", asks Mulder as they enter the cave.  
  
"Mulder....", whines Scully.  
  
Part 28  
  
"Kimberly, get Agent Mulder on the phone", says AD Walter Skinner from his office.  
  
"Sir? Agent Mulder is on vacation. You signed his request yourself, don't you remember?", asks Kimberly walking up to his desk.  
  
"No, I guess I forgot. I'm surprised Mulder took any time off at all. Whats he got saved up? Six months of vacation time?"  
  
"I don't know Sir, the last thing I knew his hours had stopped accumulating because he wasn't using them."  
  
"Well get Agent Scully on the phone instead", says Skinner flipping open a file. "There is a case I need an opinion on and I want to see if Scully thinks its worth investigating." He glances up and then back down at the papers on his desk.  
  
"Sir? Agent Scully is on vacation too. Actually I believe I put her request on your desk the same day as Agent Mulder's", says Kimberly.  
  
"What? They both chose to go on vacation the same week? They know better than that. They are not allowed to go away at the same time. I need input on this. What the hell was I thinking? I must have signed them without realizing what I was doing. Walter, you need a vacation", he says to himself as he reaches in his pocket to pull out a handkerchief which he wipes his forehead off.  
  
"Do you want me to try to reach the Agents at home?", asks Kimberly.  
  
"I don't think Scully will be home, but call Mulder. I can't believe that he would have anywhere to go, unless hes gone to some UFO convention or something", says Skinner jokingly. Kimberly disappears and comes back a couple minutes later.  
  
"I called Agent Mulder's apartment and his answering machine specified he would be away for several days. I also called Agent Scully, but she is not home."  
  
Skinner frowns and chews a fingernail. "I don't know why I feel suspicious, but something is fishy here. Go pull those vacation requests. Let me look at them." Kimberly comes back with two papers.  
  
"These are only photocopies Sir, the originals went down to HR." She sets them on his desk. Skinner lays them side by side to examine them. Both are typed and look completely identical. Except for the signatures. He stares at the two signatures with chin in hand.   
  
"I can't understand why, but I have a hunch. Pull me the field report for that zombie case. Theres some field notes in there that I would like to see." Kimberly walks out the door again and returns with a thick file that she has pulled from a filing cabinet. Skinner flips it open and flips through the typewritten report noticing that the type on several forms matches the type on the leave requests. Finally in the back he comes to the signature page where the two agents had signed off on the case. He glances at the page and then at the form and back again. Mulder's signature looks genuine, but Scully's looks....strange. He flips through Scully's field notes until he comes to what looks like a napkin with chicken scratch on it. Mulder's notes are somewhat more disorganized than Scully's, but Skinner finds that part of Mulder's notations include documentation of their findings in his own words. 'Agent Dana Scully and I have sought the professional opinion of former Special Agent Frank Black........' He picks up a pen and traces the words 'Dana Scully' and then traces them over the form. He tosses the pen down. "Kimberly, get Lisa down here from handwriting analysis."  
  
Ten minutes later Skinner has his answer. Agent Mulder had forged Agent Scully's name on her vacation form, but why?  
  
Part 29  
  
Although the ground of the cave was literally rock hard Scully had fallen asleep almost immediately upon being put down by Mulder. She was simply exhausted and despite her fear of caves she welcomed sleep. Several hours later she awakens and feeling the dampness of the cave she tightens the blanket around her and snuggles closer against Mulder's back. His breathing is steady with an occasional snore. Years of sleeping on his couch has trained him for roughing it. She on the other hand still preferred a soft bed.  
  
'This whole scenario is comical', she thinks to herself. 'Here I am sleeping with Fox Mulder on the floor of a cave.....and I am supposed to be on vacation.' She readjusts Mulder's jacket that he had given her for a pillow. She hadn't had time to gather up her own sweatshirt when Mulder had taken control. She was going to get him back big time for acting like a macho jerk. Thats one thing about Mulder that she liked. He didn't usually act like that. He humored her by letting her have her own way and never made her feel inadequate as an agent because she was a woman. He viewed her as an equal. Not that he was never concerned with her welfare. If forced to make a choice between his quest and her she liked to think that he would choose her. After all, he had made a choice years ago that she still felt guilty about. On that bridge he had chosen her life over Samantha's. It hadn't been the real Samantha, but he hadn't known that at the time. She had almost lost it when she had asked him, 'Why didn't you tell me it was Samantha?' and he had replied, 'Because I knew you would never let me go through with it.' He was right, she wouldn't have because she knew finding Samantha was the one thing that he had wanted the most.  
  
Mulder turns over on his back in his sleep. She nestles her head on his shoulder. 'Yes this is where I belong...with Mulder', she thinks as she drops back to sleep.   
  
  
  
*******************  
  
An hour later Scully is dreaming of snakes. Lots of snakes. For some reason that case must of made a deep impact on her. Mulder had been talking about taking a trip to Greenwich, Connecticut to check up on the Reverend. Mulder had claimed that it was he that had cast snakes upon him and he wanted to sent his "righteous" fist right into the Reverend's holy face. She feels something brush against her foot and she jerks awake immediately. She sits up suddenly which awakens Mulder. He sits up too after instantly reaching for his gun.  
  
"Whats wrong?", he asks groggily.  
  
"I was having a nightmare about those rattlesnakes, but I just felt something brush against my foot", says Scully. She hates admitting fear to Mulder.   
  
"It was probably my foot", says Mulder setting the gun aside and stretching his arms above his head.  
  
"Could you please humor me and hand me a flashlight", says Scully. He reaches over and holds the flashlight out to her. She reaches for it, but grabs his nose instead.  
  
"I'm not Rudolph.....my nose doesn't glow", jokes Mulder.  
  
"Sorry", she says as she fumbles for the flashlight. She finally gets it and flips it on. She flashes it around her and is relieved to see no signs of snakes or any other creature. For good measure she reaches down and flips up the bottom of the blanket and shakes it out.   
  
"There is no bed Scully, stop looking for monsters under it", says Mulder.  
  
"I'm just taking precautions", says Scully readjusting the blanket again.  
  
"I bet you were the type of kid that couldn't go to sleep with the closet door open", says Mulder. "Although you wouldn't admit it."  
  
"I shared a room with Missy and she always left it open", says Scully. "And......I closed it every night before we went to bed. What about you? Did you leave it open?"  
  
"After Samantha was abducted I slept in my closet", replies Mulder. "I was scared that they were going to take me too."  
  
"Oh Mulder, I'm sorry. We haven't really talked about it, but are you really ready to accept what you learned about Samantha? Are you ready to go on with your life?"  
  
"If you are asking me if I'm ready to go on......yes I am. Am I ready to forgive the CSM and my father for taking away my sister.....no I'm not. I'm not ready to accept that there was no choice in the matter", replies Mulder.  
  
Scully looks down at her watch. It reads 6:30 AM. "I suppose we should be getting up and deciding what we are doing today", says Scully. She glances over at Mulder who is staring at her. Actually staring at her lips.  
  
"What is it?", she asks. "Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Does it make you uncomfortable when I stare at you Scully?"  
  
"Well no.. if I know why you are doing it", replies Scully.  
  
"I'm staring at you because I simply enjoy doing it", says Mulder.  
  
"Oh", says Scully coloring slightly.  
  
"And because I have the intense need to kiss you right now", says Mulder as he leans in towards her.  
  
"Well thank you for being honest", replies Scully as her lips meet Mulder's. She threads her hand behind his head and pulls him closer. He pulls the flashlight out of her hand and flips it off and tosses it over his shoulder.  
  
"Mulder!", says Scully pulling away. We may never find that again. As you can see not a hint of sunshine is here."  
  
"I couldn't think of any better way to spend a day than being trapped in the dark with Dana Scully", says Mulder huskily. He pulls her to him and kisses her again. She responds most enthusiastically by sliding her hands up underneath his gray t-shirt. He moans and moves away to pull her t-shirt over her head. He moves back in and starts to nuzzle her neck and she groans in response holding his head in place. Mulder pushes her back down into the Indian blanket and kisses her again.   
  
"Now isn't this better than sleeping outside", asks Mulder between kisses.  
  
"Bring it on G-Man", replies Scully.   
  
Part 30  
  
"We have three more days here. I can't see staying here and waiting for something to happen", argues Mulder over breakfast. The agents have emerged from the cave and are sitting on the ground eating a simple breakfast.  
  
"I'm just saying that exploring a volcano is not going to shed any light on the murders of those people", says Scully taking a bite out of a granola bar.  
  
"Why must you always disagree with me? Was it a requirement for becoming the other half of the X-Files team?", asks Mulder.  
  
"No.....I just am giving an opinion", replies Scully.  
  
"Or are you trying to prove me wrong because its the only joy in your life?", asks Mulder.  
  
"You sound like Lyda. Stop trying to use your pop-psychology on me", says Scully getting up and brushing the dirt off of her shorts.  
  
"What is with you? One minute you are confessing your undying love for me and the next you are pushing me away", says Mulder getting to his feet.   
  
"I'm sorry Mulder, I'm just on edge right now", replies Scully. "I have the creepiest feeling like we're being watched and its freaking me out."  
  
"I know what you mean, but whether or not we like it we still have three days. We'll find the answers we need to, but for now please humor me Scully and go with me to investigate the volcano." Scully rolls her eyes.  
  
"Fine, whatever Mulder and if it erupts don't expect me to save your sorry a**", says Scully walking off.  
  
"Have I done something to p*ss you off? Please enlighten me", responds Mulder as he follows behind.  
  
"No Mulder. Its not you, its me. I realized something later this morning after we made love again that I although its been a truth finding weekend for us, everything is going to have to go back to the way it was before", says Scully sadly.  
  
"Wait a minute there Scully", says Mulder grabbing her arm and turning her around. "What in the world would give you the idea that we would forget that all of this ever happened? Do I mean that little to you that you would be willing to ignore my feelings for you?"  
  
"No Mulder, I share those feelings. I meant every word I said, but our future with the FBI depends upon professionalism and theres no room for anything else in the eyes of our superiors. We joke about it, but what would Skinner do to us if he found out what happened? He would be forced to split us up. He wouldn't have any choice. You know that", she tries to pull away but Mulder won't let her go.  
  
"What wouldn't Skinner understand? That after seven years of working together, depending on each other, rescuing each other from death countless times and being each other's best friend and confident that two agents.....two people couldn't fall in love? If he can't understand that than he has a heart of stone."  
  
"But..you've worked so hard on the X-Files and you are so near to the truth. I don't want to be the reason for any more failures that come along", says Scully blinking back the tears.  
  
"You will never be the reason for any of my failures. My failures are mine alone based on the choices that I make. You being partnered to me was never my choice, but it was the best act of fate that I've ever encountered. You're my constant, touchstone, one if five billion. How many other ways do I have to keep telling you that Scully? You are my first mate and there is no one else who I would rather have by my side on this voyage."  
  
She nods and he takes her chin in his hand. Leaning in he gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. "When we get back we may have to be careful for a while. I agree that we shouldn't make our relationship public knowledge, but that is something that will change in time and once we get off this island I will prove to you that from now on we are going to have our own unspoken understanding about the future and where it will take us. We've fought the future because its laced with the conspiracies of those who have worked against us, but from now on the future to us is going to look more positive."   
  
"You always seem to know how to make me feel better", smiles Scully. "Lets go explore your volcano. Maybe a volcano god is living there that can give us insight into the religion of these people." She tucks her arm in Mulder's as they start to walk toward the volcano.  
  
"Scully, you read my mind. Actually I'm hoping of finding evidence that the volcano god is actually an extraterrestrial being that has been misrepresenting itself to the natives. Just imagine if aliens have been using this tribe as guinea pigs to gather experimental data Scully. This could have been going on for hundreds if not thousands of years."   
  
"Mulder, when is the first documented case of aliens or ufos in history?", asks Scully.  
  
"You must really love me....you're starting to ask questions regarding my favorite topics...by the way my favorite movie is Caddyshack", replies Mulder jokingly. Scully punches him playfully in the arm.  
  
"I'm serious, when was the first documented case of extraterrestrial contact with earth", replies Scully.  
  
"Well the earliest depictions of cylindrical objects representing ufos were found carved into a granite mountain on an island in the Hunan providence of China Scully. They are estimated at being 47,000 years old or falling into the life-span of the Neanderthal man. The first actual investigation into a ufo sighting occurred September 24, 1235 in Japan. General Yoritsume and his army were camped for the night and they witnessed mysterious lights in the skies. The general ordered a full scientific investigation into the circling lights that moved in a loop pattern. The report came back much like any other modern report. The explanation being a natural phenomena......its cause nothing but the wind making the stars sway." Mulder smiles at her.  
  
"How do you know so much about paranormal stuff? I mean I only see you a few hours a day, but do you go home and just read everything you can get your hands on?", asks Scully.  
  
"Pretty much, but I do watch the Discovery Channel a lot", replies Mulder.  
  
"Now I watch the The Learning Channel for the operations. The other night they had on a heart transplant", says Scully.  
  
"Not now Scully, I just ate", replies Mulder grimacing. She laughs softly and nods.  
  
"Mulder when we get back I think we should ask Skinner for a raise."  
  
"Well I agree, but what will be our reasoning?"  
  
"We want to take a Hawaiian vacation.......a real one." 


	7. Parts 31 to 35

Part 31  
  
"Lone Gunmen!", Langly answers the phone.  
  
"This is Assistant Director Walter Skinner.....Agents Mulder and Scully's supervisor. I need to know their whereabouts and I better warn you that if you refuse to answer you are subject to a federal prosecution for obstructing the truth", replies Skinner.  
  
"I know my rights", says Langly turning to Byers and Frohike who are working on a surveillance prototype. "How did you get this number?"  
  
"I work for the FBI.....get a clue", replies Skinner disgusted.  
  
"And I'm supposed to trust you?", asks Langly.  
  
"I wondered why you guys were best friends of Mulder's", says Skinner sarcastically.  
  
"Hey did he really say that?", asks Langly. "Hey guys Mulder's boss just said that Mulder regards us as his best friends."  
  
"I didn't think that Mulder had any friends. I wouldn't trust him", says Frohike getting off of a stool and walking over to the phone. He grabs the phone from Langly. "What do you want AD? You trying to shut down our paper again because we're too close to finding our the real facts that the government has been hiding for years?"  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about", says Skinner. "Wheres Mulder?"  
  
"As if we would tell you.....you starch collared G-Man", replies Frohike.  
  
"What does he want to know?", asks Byers finally getting up and walking over to join his comrades.  
  
"He wants to know where Mulder is", replies Langly.  
  
"Give me the phone....he may be in trouble", says Byers grabbing the phone from Frohike.  
  
"Mr. Skinner, this is John Byers. I apologize for Melvin and Ringo's attitudes, they're just a little suspicious of government employees." He turns to look at his friends and they glare at him.  
  
"Why did you have to go and give him our full names? Now he is probably going to pull up everything on us", says Frohike.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that at least one of you is partially sane", replies Skinner. "Let me at least explain to you why I need to find Mulder. I am looking into a big case that involves government security. I can't really go into the details, but I need to talk to Mulder ASAP. The problem is he apparently put in a sudden vacation request and I have no idea where he went", explains Skinner.  
  
"Have you tried the airlines yet?", asks Byers.  
  
"No, I really didn't want to have to go to that extreme yet. The information that I hold in my hands is highly classified. I don't know who is working against me yet and I don't want to raise any flags by putting in an official investigation to the whereabouts of Mulder. Any database searches of the airlines may lead to more danger for him. My hands are tied and I'm frustrated as hell. I was hoping he may have mentioned to you where he had gone."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Sir he didn't. I would think your best bet would be Agent Scully. He doesn't always tell her where he is going, but if its really only a vacation he has gone on he may have told her where he is going. Besides, someone has to feed his fish", replies Byers.  
  
"Thats just it. I shouldn't be leaking this out to an outsider but when Agent Mulder submitted his vacation request form he also submitted an identical one for Agent Scully. The only problem is that it wasn't legit. He forged her signature and although I don't think he forced her to go on one of his "missions" unwillingly I believe he may have falsely misled her on the nature of the case. There is a handful of locations that I think they may have gone to, but I can't do anything. I'm being watched....closely", replies Skinner. He sighs as he thinks of the visits that CSM and Krychek had made just that morning.  
  
"So Agent Scully is missing too? Um, Sir you don't think that maybe they are really on vacation and they don't want to be found do you?", asks Byers.  
  
"That hadn't really occurred to me", says Skinner. "No, I don't think so. We're talking about Mulder here."  
  
"Dana did not go on vacation with Mulder", interrupts Frohike. "She promised to go to Aruba with me this winter!"  
  
"Nice try Frohike", says Langly. "But no one believes you."  
  
"And why wouldn't anyone believe that the magnificent Agent Scully wouldn't be interested in Melvin Frohike?", questions Frohike.  
  
"Look in the mirror", replies Langly. The two continue to argue in the background while Byers continues to talk to Skinner.  
  
"Truthfully Sir we don't have any idea where Mulder could be at the moment, however we are quite willing to work with you.....you alone on finding his and Scully's whereabouts. However, I must ask that you don't call this phone number again. We'll call you."  
  
"Thats fine. Here is my private line 999-555-3434. I have it checked daily for bugs and if you're successful I can promise that you will somehow be rewarded for your service to the FBI", replies Skinner.  
  
"Thats kind of you Sir, but we are only three men looking for the truth and we don't have any need for a reward", says Byers as he turns to look again at his friends who have immediately stopped arguing after hearing the word "reward" mentioned.  
  
"Reward? What kind of reward?", asks Langly as the two of them rush Byers at the phone.  
  
"If we find Mulder before you can...will you make us honorary agents?", asks Frohike pulling the phone from Byers.  
  
"Ah, no", replies Skinner amusingly.  
  
"Okay, what kind of reward? Money? Car? Travel voucher?", asks Frohike.  
  
"Ah, I was thinking more along the lines of free headquarters tour tickets", replies Skinner.  
  
"Free tour tickets? Thats it? We've already been inside numerous times", says Frohike. "Your employee gym is spectacular."  
  
"Thats not on the tour", says Skinner confused.  
  
"Never mind.......ah we'll take it", says Frohike. "We'll call you when we think we know where Mulder.....and Dana are." He hangs up the phone.  
  
"It sounds like Mulder and Scully could be in some hot water", says Langly. "Where shall we start?"  
  
"Where does Mulder do most of his research?", asks Byers.  
  
"The Internet", replies Frohike.   
  
"Well I guess thats where we start. Grab the computer kit and we're heading to Apartment #42", says Byers walking toward the door. He opens it and turns to wait for Frohike and Langly who gather computer tools and manuals together. Finally they're ready.  
  
"Do you know his password", asks Langly.  
  
"No", replies Byers.  
  
"Its probably something easy like Samantha", says Frohike as they close the door.  
  
Part 32  
  
"Mulder the view is beautiful up here", says Scully as the agents finally reach the top of the volcano that they had been climbing for a couple of hours.  
  
"It is Scully. You can see the entire parameter of the island from up here. Including the pond which we never found." He turns and looks in the opposite direction. "What the hell is that?!"  
  
Scully turns and follows his gaze. She sees a large three story building out in the middle of the jungle. "Looks like this island is not as remote as we once thought", she says. "What could be going on out here?"  
  
"I don't know, but I suddenly lost my interest in the volcano", says Mulder heading back to where they had just ascended.  
  
"Mulder, I hate to keep being a damper on your parade but its already two o'clock and by the time we get down to the bottom and over to that building its going to be dark."  
  
"But thats the best time to investigate it Scully. In the dark. Did you bring any black with you?"  
  
"No I didn't. I didn't plan on being involved in "Mission Impossible" ", replies Scully sarcastically. "Mulder, there is more to this island than you're letting on isn't there?" Mulder looks away and scuffs the ground with his foot. "What is it that you're not telling me.....Mulder?"  
  
Mulder deeply exhales and turns to look at her. "I wanted to come to this island strictly for the lost tribe myth Scully. Really." He gives her a pleading look. "I will have to admit that yes.....I knew that near this island there is another one called Kahoolawe that is uninhabited and only used supposedly for target practice for the US Navy and Air Force. No one is allowed on the island and I knew there wasn't really a way of getting there. No chartered flight would be willing to chance taking us there, but I never expected something like this." He motions toward the building. "I would *never* lie to you Scully. You have to believe me, because no one else will."  
  
"Great...thats just great. Here we are on an island with a bunch of headhunter or cannibal tribesmen, no available communication with the mainland and I now find out that we've stumbled upon something that I can only assume involves your conspiracy theory?", says Scully shaking her head. "When is this going to end Mulder? I thought we were on a case that didn't involve any of this. Are you telling me that ....."  
  
"There is a chance that this island has been used for research on extraterrestrials and the very crater of the volcano we are standing on may have been formed by their ship taking off Scully", replies Mulder.  
  
Scully rolls her eyes. "Mulder, I can't accept that........"  
  
"Scully, just think about what happened in Antarctica. What if what occurred wasn't the first time. That spaceship came up out of the ice and caused a huge crater. I saw it and you would have to if you had wanted to." He turns away in frustration.  
  
"Mulder, I was practically unconscious and you're going to blame me because I didn't see something that you supposedly did? I know you saved me, but must you always try to make me feel moronic by saying that I didn't want to see it?", yells Scully.  
  
"Are you telling me that you don't remember what happened after that bee stung you? That you don't remember being transported from Alexandria....my apartment building to Antarctica? Well I'll tell you what happened. You were stung in the hallway of my building as I was about to kiss you, but we'll forget that happened as we did for two years. You were then flown to Antarctica where you were stripped of your clothes and submerged into a tank of fluid of questionable origins. A feeding tube was then inserted into your mouth and you became the host of an extraterrestrial fetus. Yes....I said it. You were being fed off of by an alien Scully. I was given the miraculous opportunity of acquiring the antidote and I headed to Antarctica despite being shot in the head and followed by numerous men sent to stop me."  
  
"Mulder, please stop......"  
  
"No! I won't stop! Once at the appropriate coordinates I fell down a shaft and hit my head again and despite my convictions of what I was doing I crawled down a hole the size of a beach ball to find you, not knowing where I was going or if I was coming back. I fell again when I finally reached the depths of the ship and right after that thats when I found the container that you had been shipped in. Your clothes and your cross were there and thats when I knew that we were in real trouble."  
  
"Mulder...I know what you did", continues Scully trying to interrupt him once more.  
  
"There were thousands of victims Scully...all of them hosts to an alien race destined to be the army sent to take over our planet. As I walked down those aisles looking in each pod....my only thought was, 'My God what if I can't find her. What if I'm too late.' When I did find you it was a mixture of joy and absolute horror. I thought you were dead. Do you know how that made me feel?! I found an oxygen tank and slammed it until finally the containment unit that you were in broke and liquid flowed out. I administered the shot and the antidote flowed into the system contaminating the entire project. Even though it was only seconds it seemed years and you woke up. You said that you were 'cold..so cold' and I got you out of there. I wrapped your naked body in some of the clothes that I peeled off of myself and then together we got out of there. Don't forget that you stopped breathing and I had to stop to breathe life back into your body. Can you honestly say that when you awoke you didn't see all those aliens breaking out of the containment units?!"  
  
"Mulder I only saw you when I awoke", says Scully gently as she takes his hand.  
  
"Scully after I pushed you into that pipe to crawl to the surface....one grabbed me by the damn leg! I may not have made it out alive...how would you have explained that? Why do you think I wouldn't let you fall face down in the ice? The whole tundra was breaking apart because the damn spaceship was taking off and it came up out of the ice and flew over our heads. How can you be so blind to something that is so clear to me?"  
  
Scully sadly bites her lip. "Because I'm afraid to believe Mulder. I'm afraid of what the future holds if what you say is true."  
  
"Then help me prevent it from happening Scully. Thats all I ask. We've come this far and this is not just my quest anymore. Its ours and I meant it when I said I couldn't do this alone", says Mulder squeezing her hand.  
  
Scully nods. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I didn't look because of my fear of what knowing the truth would do to me and all it did was distance myself from what we've been trying to find out for seven years. I'm sorry Mulder, I do believe there is something out there. How couldn't I? After seeing everything that I did in Africa I would be a hypocrite for denying what I have seen."   
  
Mulder gives her a small smile and they start to descend the rocks. Twenty minutes later Scully grabs Mulder's arm and points to a large boulder. On it is some carvings that look eerily familiar. As Mulder looks on them he grabs his forehead and cringes in pain.  
  
Part 33  
  
"Oh no you don't. We're not having a repeat performance", says Scully pulling him down the side of the volcano as Mulder cries out in anguish.  
  
"Sculleeee!", he screams.  
  
"I'm right here Mulder. I'm not leaving you, but we've got to get away from those carvings. I think they are having the same effect on you as those rubbings from the craft in Africa", she puts her arm around his shoulders as he bends over.  
  
"I think I'm going to black out", mumbles Mulder.  
  
"No you're not if I have anything to say about it", says Scully helping to the next rock and the next. Finally after ten minutes the pain has subsided and he can walk normally again.   
  
"Man, I never thought I was going to have to deal with that ever again", says Mulder running a hand through his hair and looking up towards the ledge that had caused such a havoc in his brain. He turns to see Scully staring at the ground. Shes biting her lip and what looks suspiciously like a tear falls from the corner of her eye."  
  
"Scully...you're crying", says Mulder approaching her and wiping away her tear. She swats his hand away.  
  
"No, I'm not. I just got some dust in my eye thats all", says Scully wiping her eyes off. She glances at Mulder who has an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Okay, I am crying. Satisfied now?", says Scully cracking a smile.  
  
"Step one....admitting you have a problem in saying that you do cry sometimes", says Mulder. "Next step is admitting why you were crying."  
  
"I was crying because I don't know what I would have done if you had gone into that catatonic state that you were in when I saw you in the hospital. There was no hint of recognition and you just lay there like a vegetable. I didn't even know if you knew who I was or even if I was there", sniffs Scully.  
  
"I knew you were there and as long as we stay away from any carvings I am going to be just fine. Oh, no I sound like you the more I hang around you", jokes Mulder.   
  
"That'll be the day", replies Scully as she lowers herself over another boulder.   
  
After another hour the agents have reached the base of the volcano and then head toward the direction of the building that they had seen. By the time they reach it its after five o'clock and it is getting dark. Using flashlights they cautiously approach the chain link fence surrounding the building. Scully turns to Mulder.  
  
"It doesn't look like anyone is using it."  
  
"It does look abandoned. I wonder if the project is over that was going on here....or for some reason was never completed", replies Mulder examining the lock on the nearby gate. He pulls out his pocket knife and starts picking it. After a few twists there is a popping sound. Mulder gives Scully a gratified look. "My sister's diary gave me good practice." Scully chuckles as he removes the lock and pushes the gate open. "You armed?", he asks.  
  
"Need you ask?", replies Scully pulling out her gun.  
  
"My kinda girl", says Mulder pulling out his own gun and leading them through the gate. There is no light illuminating from either the building or any other light source surrounding the building so the agents are forced to use the moonlight and their own sense of direction in finding their way. As they reach the building the agents become more and more cautious. Suddenly Mulder falls face first down a flight of concrete steps. He lands on his back with Scully sprawled on top of him.  
  
"Ahhhh.....this isn't quite what happens in my dream", moans Mulder as he struggles to raise his head. He drops his head back on the ground as Scully scrambles to her knees.  
  
"Mulder, are you all right?", she asks with concern.  
  
"I think so. Give me a minute to catch my breath. I don't think anything is broken, my a** broke my fall." Scully smiles but brushes the hair off his forehead.   
  
"Can you sit up?", asks Scully.  
  
"Yeah, but not without pain", replies Mulder slowly rising to a sitting position. Scully reaches into the pocket of her jeans and pulls out her flashlight. She flips it on and scans the surroundings.  
  
"Where the hell are we and where did my gun land?", asks Mulder.   
  
"I think this is just a flight of stairs that leads down into the basement of the building and here is your gun", she says as she hands it to him.  
  
"Thank God headquarters has an elevator, otherwise this would be happening more often", jokes Mulder slowly getting to his feet with Scully's assistance.  
  
"Yeah then you'd be out on disability and that would make one too many people happy", says Scully leaning down and picking up her own gun. She approaches a door and turns the knob. She is not surprised to find it locked. "Hey Mulder, give me your pocket knife." He limps over to stand behind her and hands it to her. After a few twists the door pops open. "I guess practicing on that bottom drawer of your desk helped a lot", she says as she walks through that door.  
  
"Whatever you found in that drawer is not mine", replies Mulder following her.  
  
A musty smell meets them as they enter the building. It proves to be a modern facility bearing numerous offices with computer equipment. Further exploration reveals laboratories and autopsy bays. Whatever had been going on here had been put on hold. Desks and laboratory equipment are covered with plastic coverings. Despite the state of the facility emergency lighting glows eerily along the corridors.  
  
"Leave it to the government to leave the lights on and expect us to pay the bill", says Mulder as they wander through a laboratory.  
  
"This operation has definitely been put on hold for a while", says Scully tracing a finger through the thick dust on top of a tarp covering a microscope.  
  
"Its like they just abandoned the project.....whatever it was", replies Mulder walking through another door and shining his flashlight around. "Hey Scully, look at this." Scully follows the sound of his voice and finds him standing next to the door of a deep freezer. "What could they be hiding in here?"  
  
"Maybe it was just used for food storage Mulder, besides I'm sure its not even running with no working here", says Scully walking up beside him.  
  
"Don't be so sure", says Mulder pulling on the handle. Immediately the door swoops open and a blast of cold air shoots out. Scully gives a doubtful look at Mulder as he holds the door open for her as she enters the freezer.  
  
"What do you see?", he asks her as she flashes her flashlight inside.  
  
She turns to him and gives him a wide eyed look. "I'm not sure what I'm looking at Mulder, but its definitely not fish sticks."   
  
Part 34  
  
"What is it?", asks Mulder walking in behind her and gazing around. The door shuts loudly behind him. Scully glances at the door and the agents look at each other before Scully continues.  
  
"It looks like storage for a contagion and a highly toxic one at that", says Scully pointing to a large barrel-like containers with spouts. "The government is most likely storing biological waste......illegally."  
  
"Or the virus", says Mulder approaching one of the containers and shining his light on it as he kneels down to read the wording on it.  
  
"Mulder, they aren't storing anything viral here. Viruses cannot survive cold temperatures and don't say it......don't say it.......", warns Scully.  
  
"There is a possibility it could be extraterrestrial", finishes Mulder.  
  
"Why do I bother?", asks Scully to herself. "Mulder, don't turn that valve! What are you doing?"  
  
"I wasn't going to turn it Scully. I was only tightening it", says Mulder. "What do I look like...stupid?" Scully turns and walks several feet shining the light at the ceiling.   
  
"Mulder, I did not say you were stupid. I'm just not comfortable standing here in a room with those containers that could have potential leaks in them. Until we know what they are I think we should just leave them alone and make a note of them to include them in our report."  
  
"So they can just disappear forever?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, they're here in the middle of nowhere. They won't go anyplace over the next couple of days, I assure you", replies Scully.  
  
"I think we should take one with us", replies Mulder. "We can bring it back to the bio lab at the office in Honolulu and see what is in this little baby", says Mulder tapping the top of one.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea Mulder. We don't know what factor temperature makes on the state of this matter and besides like I said before we don't know if the container has a leak ready to sprout", replies Scully nervously watching Mulder tap his flashlight on the barrel.  
  
"I don't think it should be a problem Scully if we're careful. It says on the container that it can be stored at extremely high and cold temperatures." He kneels again and tilts it to feel the weight. "Its not that heavy Scully. With the two of us we should be able to get it out of here. Actually maybe we could go back and get that cart you convinced me to buy. It would be a lot easier to carry."  
  
"Mulder I am not touching that barrel. Do you understand me? As a medical doctor I'm warning you. You don't know what could be in that barrel. There could be any biological matter such as waste or weapons inside. There could be a plague virus or a......."  
  
"Alien virus", supplies Mulder.  
  
Scully sighs. "Okay perhaps an alien virus inside. We've both been infected by that virus before. Do we really want to risk catching it again?"  
  
"Actually Scully I think we're both immune to it. I was exposed to it in Tunguska and you've been exposed to it twice. Once when you were abducted and once in Antarctica. Our DNA has been permanently altered by the exposure and the antidote given to you probably has created an immunity. Don't all of those factors lead to the assumption that we are immune to it?", rambles on Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, we don't know what is in that barrel and I'm not touching it. Matter of fact if you touch it.....I'll never speak to you again", says Scully approaching the door and pulling the handle. It doesn't move. She turns around to face him with a wide eyed look.  
  
"What?", asks Mulder still kneeling.  
  
"We're locked in Mulder", replies Scully.  
  
"Nice try Scully I'm not falling for that this time", says Mulder getting up and approaching the door.  
  
"I'm not kidding Mulder.....not this time", replies Scully as Mulder takes hold of the handle and gives a tug. It doesn't budge.  
  
"Damn it! We're locked in!", yells Mulder pounding the door with his fist and kicking it.  
  
"How observant we are", replies Scully smugly.  
  
Mulder kicks the door once again and suddenly there is a sound behind them. One of the barrels has fallen over. The two agents look at each other and then to the barrel again. From the spout leaks a steady stream of what looks like the black oil.  
  
"Nice move Mulder", says Scully.  
  
Part 35  
  
"Did I do that?", asks Mulder staring at the black oil that has seeped from the barrel.  
  
"No Elvis did....you missed it when you were busy kicking the door down", replies Scully backing away from the oil which has now separated and is actively moving across the floor towards them. "Now quit gaping at it Mulder and figure a way to get us out of here", yells Scully keeping the oil illuminated with her flashlight.  
  
"There is no way we're going through this door Scully and I don't have any tools to take it off the hinges. What I would give for a blowtorch right now." He glances over his shoulder at the oil that is crawling towards them. He scans their surroundings. "I've got it. There is a vent up there, come on." He grabs Scully]s hand and pulls her away from the door and over next to some shelving. Using the shelves as steps he climbs up. Lying down he reaches down to Scully who grabs his hand. The black oil has creeped up and is just touching her shoe.  
  
"Its on me Mulder", she says panicked.  
  
"Lose the shoe Scully", yells Mulder.  
  
She kicks off her sneaker and climbs up the shelves until she is sitting beside him. She tosses the other sneaker to the ground where the oil has engulfed the other one.  
  
"We don't have much time", says Mulder glancing down and seeing the oil slowly climbing up the frame. He reaches up and pushes on the screen of the vent. "Damn it, its screwed in place!" He reaches in his pocket for his pocket knife which he then opens and starts to frantically unscrew each of the tiny six screws. "Whats happening down there Scully?", he asks her.  
  
"They're about three shelves away Mulder', says Scully.  
  
"Three more to go", says Mulder. "Try to keep that light on this so I can see. Two more....thats it. Damn!", says Mulder as he drops the pocket knife and the sound of metal hitting metal as the knife falls to the floor. He grabs the vent with both hands and yanks it. It snaps and he throws it to the ground.  
  
"Its only one shelf away Mulder", says Scully. He reaches up into the vent and pulls himself up and then reaches down for Scully. She again grabs his hand and gets pulled up into the vent where he gives her a quick embrace before he reaches for her flashlight.   
  
"Okay, now we've got to find our way out of here before that stuff starts to climb into the ceiling", says Mulder as he crawls through the ductwork. Scully follows along sneezing the entire way.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Maybe I should lead", says Scully.   
  
"Have a little confidence in me Scully", says Mulder.  
  
"I do, but I need air", coughs Scully. Mulder nods and then turns left and then right. Finally an outside vent appears. Mulder puts the flashlight in his mouth and kicks the vent with both feet. After a couple of tries the vent cover flies off and he drops to the ground. Scully sticks her feet out.  
  
"Watch out below", says Scully as she jumps. Mulder catches her and then they turn and run away from the building. "Keep that flashlight on the path Mulder. I am not prepared to step on anything", says Scully.   
  
Mulder turns to look at her. "You want me to carry you?"  
  
"No I do not need to be carried Mulder", replies Scully firmly.  
  
Half an hour later: "Mulder, how much farther", asks Scully biting her lip. She has already stepped on several rocks and what feels like a splinter has now reached the point of extreme pain.  
  
"Not far, probably another half mile", replies Mulder stopping to look at her. His eyes gaze down at her sock clad feet.  
  
"Mulder........", says Scully softly.  
  
"I've got ya", says Mulder picking her up and carrying her back toward the cave. 


	8. Parts 36 to 40

Part 36  
  
"I didn't know you had a credit card", says Byers to Frohike as he attempts to get into Mulder's apartment using a credit card.  
  
"Its not", he turns and holds it up to show it to Byers and Langly.  
  
"I can't believe you like that tv show so much to belong to their club. Aren't you a little obsessed?", asks Langly..   
  
Frohike shrugs and turns back to work on the door again. "Don't knock my club. Theres a lot of cool members.....especially on-line."  
  
Langly rolls his eyes at Byers just as Frohike gets the door open. They cautiously glance around and then dart in the door. Byers shuts the door and turns to his friends. He puts a finger over his lips and pulls out a pad of paper and pen from his suit jacket pocket. He scribbles the words, 'first we need to check for bugs' on it. Frohike nods and heads to the bedroom and Langly gives a thumbs up as he goes into the kitchen. Byers starts to comb the living-room starting with the fish tank. He notices a pile of mail on the desk next to a note. He picks up the note.   
  
Mr. Mulder,  
  
I left this mail here for you and have been feeding your fish like you said. However I wonder if the white and black one is sick. I found a couple of sunflower shells in the tank and I wondered if it accidentally ate one. I hope its okay and you had a nice trip.  
  
Mrs. Baker  
  
Byers goes back over to the fish tank. He makes a face when he sees the black and white fish floating on top of the water. Grabbing a net he scoops it up and heads to the bathroom. After flushing Mulder's pet he exits the bathroom to find Frohike lying on the floor looking under the bed.  
  
"Find anything interesting?", asks Byers standing there.  
  
"I think I found Jimmy Hoffa", says Frohike getting up. "I haven't found any bugs. Mulder probably searches this place daily." He walks over to Mulder's bureau and starts feeling around the edge of the mirror.  
  
"There's no use in taking chances", says Byers. "Hey, I don't think we should be going through his stuff." Frohike now has one of Mulder's drawers open and is shuffling through it.   
  
"I am just watching out for my best bud", says Frohike.  
  
"No you're not. You are just being nosy", says Byers. "And I am not going to be a witness to this", he starts to walk away.  
  
"Whats going on in here?", asks Langly walking in with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing....raiding his refrigerator?", asks Byers.  
  
"Well he isn't here to eat it, so I just thought", says Langly.  
  
"Just thought you would help yourself. I don't believe you guys." He turns to walk back out into the living room.  
  
"Wait! Look at this", says Frohike as Byers turns to find a centerfold opened in his face.   
  
"We have better things to do than go through Mulder's stuff. Will you please help me search the living room and then we will address the computer?", says Byers walking away. Langly shrugs and takes a bite of his sandwich following him into the living room. Frohike looks at the magazine a moment and then stuffs it into his back pocket. He shuts the drawer and follows the guys.  
  
"Okay, I'll search near the entrance of the apartment and around the dining area. Langly search over near the tv, coffee table and couch area. Pay special attention to behind the couch and the ceiling. Frohike search around the desk and window area. Be sure to look for anything that could be a bug. It could be even small enough to fit in a pen. Look under the desk too." Byers walks away.   
  
"Why is he suddenly in charge?", asks Frohike sitting down in the chair at Mulder's desk. Langly just shrugs as he stuffs the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and starts pulling cushions off the couch. Frohike turns to the desk and runs his hands under it and along the sides. He checks behind the desk and examines the lamp, pencil cup and everything else on it. He looks over his shoulder and sees Byers running his hands over the door frame of the front door. Frohike turns back and opens the top drawer of the desk and shuffles though it finding nothing particularly interesting. The second proves even less interesting with mostly FBI case work and a couple of half eaten packages of sunflower seeds. Lastly he opens the bottom drawer. "Hmm photo album", says Frohike aloud.  
  
"What did you find?", asks Langly walking over.  
  
"A photo album. Hey look how geeky Mulder looked as a kid", says Frohike flipping through the pages.  
  
"And I thought I looked bad in high school", replies Langly looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you guys looking through Mulder's stuff again", says Byers walking up. "Thats it." He leans down and turns the computer on. "We're going to work on what we came here for." Frohike and Langly ignore him and continue flipping. He shakes his head as the Windows menu comes up followed by a sign on command. "Hmm......what would Mulder have as his password.....how about Samantha?" He types it in and it gets rejected. "Are you going to help me or what?", he asks.   
  
"Yeah, okay", says Langly. "What about FBI?"  
  
"Nope", says Byers. They proceed to try 'Spooky, Mulder, alien, ufo, trustno1, extraterrestrial, Elvis, X-Files'. Finally Byers shakes his hands. "I don't believe this. I just went into the harddrive and it says the password has been recently changed. That it used to be Trustno1. The only information I can get is that it is ten characters and thats all it will give me.  
  
"How about sunflower", says Frohike closing the album and looking down into the drawer again. He starts to pushing stuff around and pulls out a framed photo. Wow, I never saw this picture of Dana before."   
  
"It looks like a portfolio shot. Didn't Scully say she did some modeling in college once", says Langly.  
  
"Yeah I guess so", says Frohike. "But why does Mulder have this photo and shoved in a drawer? I want an autographed copy for my fireplace."  
  
Byers scratches his head. "What in the world could be Mulder's password. I've tried everything in the world that he has a passion for......." Suddenly he gets an idea. "I think I've got it", he says as he types something in.  
  
"What is it?", asks Frohike and Langly at once.  
  
'ILUVSCULLY', types in Byers. Immediately a menu comes up.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!", screams Frohike. "Thats my password!"  
  
Part 37  
  
"How are feeling this morning?", asks Mulder as the two agents sit leaning against the rock wall forming the outside of the cave. He grabs her bare foot to examine it.  
  
"Its nothing Mulder. Only a couple of scratches. Although I do think there is still a splinter in there", she sighs and leans back to look at the sky.   
  
"Hey I know a way to get it out", says Mulder dropping her foot. He pulls out his flashlight and heads into the cave returning with his evidence kit. He sits down beside her and flips it open. He scrutinizes the tools until he finds what he wants. A fine pair of tweezers and a small magnifying glass.  
  
"Now we can't tell Skinner anymore that the bureau issues us useless tools", jokes Mulder as he puts the tweezers in his teeth and pulls her foot back into his lap. He examines the cut a moment with the magnifying glass before he starts to gently probe it with the tweezers. Scully bites her lip as Mulder searches for the splinter.  
  
"Am I hurting you", he asks softly.  
  
"Mulder this may sound ridiculous but it hurts like hell", replies Scully. "This is so embarrassing. I've survived a gunshot to the stomach and here I am suffering from a splinter. Owwwww."  
  
"I think I've almost got it....yup here it is", says Mulder triumphantly holding up the tweezers with the small piece of wood.  
  
"Thanks Mulder", says Scully. "I just thought of something. Why didn't you use the first-aid kit in my bag?"  
  
"Um....it wouldn't have been as exciting?", asks Mulder replacing his tools in their pouch. "Or....actually I forgot we had it and I'm now going back in to get you a bandage and some alcohol for it. Tell me why do they call it rubbing alcohol Scully?"  
  
"Mulder, just go get the damn bandaid", says Scully pushing him over onto his side and take this with you. She tosses his evidence kit to him as he gets up and walks into the cave.  
  
Part 38  
  
Scully glances up and notices that there are clouds on the horizon and a slight breeze. 'It looks like it could pour any second', she thinks to herself. Mulder comes back and sits down and starts to apply alcohol to her wound with a cotton ball. "I could get used to this", she says to him as he puts on a bandaid.  
  
"Yeah this is pretty unusual. You've needed more tending than I have this trip. There hasn't been any flying cows, mob guys breaking my fingers or moss men on this trip." Scully smiles.  
  
"You do get hurt too often Mulder. I think you've beat out the feline race a long time ago. Remember when you got hit by that car? Now that was bad. You were lucky to only to come out of that with a broken leg."  
  
"Yeah, Blevins actually thought it would slow me down", says Mulder grinning. He glances over at Scully to see her sadly staring at him.  
  
"What?". he asks.  
  
"I just think how lucky we've been during the time of our partnership. I've lost count how many times one of us has been kidnapped or landed in a hospital. Although in that area I think you've got me beat", she says looking away.  
  
"Don't be envious Scully. You hold one over me", replies Mulder.  
  
"Whats that?", she asks as she turns to look at him.  
  
"I've never been abducted.......by aliens. Now that is something to tell the grandkids about", jokes Mulder.  
  
"Thats nothing to joke about Mulder. You know what they did to me and its not something I would ever want to see you go through", replies Scully angrily.  
  
"Okay, I was saying that this quest is not all about me okay? Besides the aliens wouldn't ever be able to deal with me. They wouldn't be able to take my jokes and I would definitely ask if I could drive their ship. Just imagine it.....now that would be a *cool* experience."  
  
"Mulder.....you just don't get it do you?", says Scully.  
  
"I understand what you're saying Scully and despite my joking I know how you feel and I feel the same way. If I was ever taken.......and I highly doubt that would ever happen I would always......*always* find a way to come back to you. Do you understand that?", he looks at her intensely.  
  
"Yes, but things are not always under our control Mulder. Otherwise your father and my sister would still be here. Your sister would never have been taken and Deep Throat wouldn't have been killed for helping us", says Scully looking back. "We just have to be more careful is all I am saying."  
  
"We have to play the cards we are dealt in life Scully and I can't help but take chances. Thats what my life has been all about for the last ten years or so. If it makes you feel better by me saying that I'll be more careful, then *yes* I'll try. But you're an agent too and you know what they tell us in the academy when we graduate......"  
  
"I know there are risks and we have one of the most dangerous jobs in America today", says Scully. "But thats based on crime Mulder, drug dealers, mobsters and serial killers. I'm talking about our government and this project that only us alone is working against. You've got no backup......no one to protect you and every time you go off on your own....I'm paranoid that I'll never see you I again. For arguments sake......if you were taken by a spaceship what could I do. Hope and pray that you would come back to me?"  
  
"I want to believe that I could Scully", says Mulder softly.  
  
"But what if you couldn't? I'm just asking you that. What if there was no way possible that you could? You were alive but powerless. Would you give up on coming back?", asks Scully.  
  
"No, I still wouldn't give up", replies Mulder.  
  
"And why not?", asks Scully.  
  
"Because I would know that there would be one little redhead on earth that would fight against the entire US Government tooth and nail to keep the case open. My one in five billion that would care enough to find me and if she couldn't then I wouldn't't blame her because I would know in here," he points to his heart. "that she tried and that would be the most important thing that I would hope from her." He wipes a tear away from her eye. "Now stop talking about something that is *never* going to happen. Like I said before, I would drive the aliens crazy with my requests. Why can't I get the Knicks game on this tv? I thought you had long range satellite. What do you mean you've never heard of a sunflower seed? Thats it.....I want to go home...Fox phone home."  
  
Scully finally smiles.  
  
"Lets go for a quick hike before it starts to rain", says Mulder getting up. I'll grab a pair of socks and shoes for you and we'll try to make the best of the rest of this trip. He walks into the cave and brings out Scully's things. She puts them on and he extends his hand to her helping her up.  
  
"Going to be okay?", he asks her.  
  
"Yeah, it feels better already", says Scully following him along the path.  
  
"Maybe I should have gone into medicine rather than profiling", says Mulder.  
  
"I don't think you could have handled it Mulder", replies Scully.  
  
"Why not?", asks Mulder turning around.  
  
"You don't run into too many aliens in operating rooms Mulder", says Scully passing him on the path.  
  
"How do you know Scully? There is no absolute proof that all aliens have green blood. You've seen the bounty hunter, what if they can duplicate our bodies exactly. I wonder if alien babies are green when they are first born....or do they turn green once they're exposed to light?"  
  
"Oh Mulder", says Scully shaking her head.  
  
Part 39  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you weren't followed?", Byers asks Skinner as he opens Mulder's door.  
  
"I already told you......*yes*. I took the most backway here I could think of and then I still didn't come directly here. No one followed me. I even parked four blocks away. Now let me the hell in", says Skinner looking down the hall and the closed elevator.  
  
Byers stands aside and lets Skinner in. He shuts the door and the two walk up to Langly sitting at the computer on Mulder's desk. Skinner glances over at Frohike who is sitting scrunched into the corner of the couch with one of Mulder's indian pillows clutched to his stomach. "Whats wrong with him?"  
  
"He just had a revelation and he isn't taking it well", replies Langly glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"Well whatever it is I don't want to know about it", says Skinner looking back to the computer. "What have we got here? Did you find Mulder?"  
  
"Technically.....no. We ran an airline search, but somehow they managed to sneak through using aliases. Theres no Fox Mulder or Dana Scully listed as passengers. Do they have any regular undercover names that they use?", asks Byers.  
  
"They haven't done a lot of undercover work in the past. Um....you can try Rob and Laura Petrie, that was for that Arcadia case, but I doubt they would use that", says Skinner shaking his head.  
  
Langly types it in. "Nope Rob and Laura are nowhere to be found."  
  
"This is frustrating", says Skinner. "How can two people just disappear? Are there any clues where they may have gone by checking Mulder's internet searches?"  
  
"He is pretty smart. He hasn't left a lot of clues", says Langly. "We did though find that he is a frequent visitor to the Holiday Inn site. When I pulled it up there were about ten locations that he requested information for over the last five months. Do any of these locations sound familiar? Ohio, Florida, New Mexico, North Dakota....Hawaii", continues Langly.   
  
"Those are all states that he and Scully visited on cases", says Skinner. "But hold it...Hawaii? They haven't turned in any reports on a case in Hawaii."  
  
Part 40  
  
"What was that?", asks Mulder as he pauses to listen.  
  
"I didn't hear anything", replies Scully studying a striped lizard on a rock.  
  
"No, I'm sure I heard something", says Mulder pulling his gun. Realizing that her partner is serious Scully too pulls her gun.   
  
The two stand back to back. "What did it sound like", she whispers as they survey their respective areas.  
  
"It sounded only like a twig breaking, but seeing as we haven't run into any large wild animals out here I'm not counting on it being an alligator this time", replies Mulder. "Owwwwww!" All of a sudden he feels something sharp pierce his skin on the side of his neck. He pulls a small dart out of his neck. "Scully? Scully I don't feel so good", he mumbles as Scully turns to catch him under the arms as he slips to the ground.  
  
"Mulder, what happened?", she asks.  
  
"This", he holds up the dart. "I can't feel my legs and I'm think I'm going to lose my breakfast any second." Scully kneels next to him. "Actually things are looking pretty dark right now."  
  
"Mulder. Mulder, don't go to sleep. Do you understand me?", asks Scully lightly slapping his face.  
  
"I like it when you get aggressive Scully", jokes Mulder weakly.  
  
"Mulder, this thing you just hit with could be poisonous", says Scully deeply concerned. "Stay with me. How do you feel now?"  
  
"I don't think I can move my hands now. Nope I'm paralyzed", replies Mulder. "Watch your back Scully. It must be those natives out to get us." Scully looks around and doesn't see anything.  
  
"You must have been their main target Mulder. I've got to get you out of here", says Scully. "Too bad I don't have a blanket or tarp with me. I could drag you back."  
  
"We're too far away for you to go back and get my Indian blanket. It would drive me crazy the entire time you're gone", replies Mulder softly as he closes his eyes.  
  
"Mulder, don't go to sleep!", she slaps him harder.  
  
"Oww! Don't get violent on me Scully", says Mulder as he quickly opens his eyes. "Scully! Behind you!" She whirls around with her gun drawn to see a native standing there with a bamboo rod. She aims her gun, but too late as a dart hits her in the neck as well. She fires, missing the native by a good two feet. He flees as she pulls out the dart out of her own neck. She stares at it a moment before she looks back at Mulder. His eyes are closed, but he is still breathing.  
  
"Mulder, I just got hit", says Scully. She pokes him in the shoulder, but its useless as he is now unconscious. She sighs and pushes a piece of hair out of her eyes. She starts to feel whoozy but fights to remain in control. Her own motor functions have now started to slow and her feet feel numb. 'What the hell do I do now?', she thinks to herself. Finally she can't fight the heaviness of her eyelids as they close and she starts to teeter over. She forces her eyes open to look at Mulder again. "He's in LaLa Land", she says sarcastically as her eyes shut again. She falls across Mulder in a deep sleep. 


	9. Parts 41 to 45

Part 41  
  
Mulder awakens with a splitting headache and realizes he is strapped down on a gurney. He attempts to yell some profanities but the attempt is useless as his mouth has been taped shut. He lifts his head and frantically looks around for Scully. He doesn't see her and his heart rate increases. He pulls on his restraints causing a racket. Just then a couple of medical attendants enter wheeling Scully in on another gurney. Her eyes are closed and he can't tell if she is breathing. He starts to struggle again and he sends a death glare in their direction as they position her gurney next to his. He forgets them for a moment before as he studies Scully lying next to him. 'Come on Scully, wake up!', he silently pleads.  
  
One of the attendants walks over to him. "Well our male specimen has awaken a little too early." He walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a syringe which he fills with a clear liquid. "Help me hold him down", he tells the other man as they walk toward Mulder who immediately starts squirming.   
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing', silently screams Mulder as they approach him.  
  
"This could be interesting", says the one with the needle. "Take the tape off a minute and let him say what he wants to. We need to document the entire process and the subjects' reactions to our experiments in order to gain knowledge of how they interact with each other. " The other man removes the tape from Mulder's mouth."  
  
"What the $^#@$&** do you think you're doing to us? What the hell gives you the right to take us and inject us with God knows what? What did you do to Scully? Whats wrong with her? If you hurt her you are dead, do you understand me? Get that f*** needle away from me", he continues to yell and struggle against the restraints.   
  
"Thats enough", says the man with the needle. "Replace the tape and record in his file that he shows a high level of hostility to us, much like that his female counterpart." He holds up the syringe and pushes it until it is ready.  
  
"These two are quite aggressive, are you sure you want to mass produce this race?, asks the other man as he holds Mulder down.  
  
"We need power over them to force them to assist us in the colonization process. Its the only way", says the man as he injects Mulder with the shot. Mulder frowns as he listens to their conversation before he goes into a deep sleep.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Scully awakens to the sound of drums and a splitting headache and feeling of nausea. She finds herself tied up on her stomach on some type of grass mat. Its dark and she listens for any sounds that can distinguish whats going on. "Mulder? Mulder!", she hisses in the darkness. She hears a groan from a couple of feet away from her.  
  
"Mulder wake up", she whispers. "We've got to get out of here." She painfully rolls towards the sounds of Mulder until her body slams into his.   
  
"Oww", mumbles Mulder with his face in his own mat.  
  
"Are you all right", asks Scully.  
  
"I *feel* like hell", says Mulder. "What kinda drug was that? I don't know about you, but I had some very disturbing dreams."  
  
"What kind of dreams Mulder?", teases Scully.  
  
"Not those kind of dreams", replies Mulder. "More like being laid out on the table being experimented on, but it wasn't my brain they were interested in this time."   
  
Scully frowns. "I didn't have any dreams. I just woke up there on my mat."  
  
Mulder struggles to roll over on his side. "Turn around Scully."  
  
"Mulder, I don't think this is the time to be trying to put the moves on me", replies Scully.  
  
"Like I could. Scully my hands are *tied* behind my back. If we lie back to back maybe we could work on each other's knots."  
  
"Good thinking Mulder", replies Scully turning over and reaching for Mulder's hands. "Hey, you are supposed to be untying", says Scully.  
  
"Can't blame a man for trying", jokes Mulder as he works on the knots. Finally after a half an hour the two have their hands free. They sit up and work on their feet. Mulder reaches in his pocket for a flashlight which amazingly is still there.  
  
"Thats odd", says Scully untying her feet.  
  
"What?", replies Mulder pulling off the rope from his feet and throwing it aside.  
  
"My shoes are double knotted. I never tie my shoes that way", says Scully.   
  
"Maybe the natives did it so you wouldn't lose them", says Mulder knowing its a lame excuse even after he said it. A picture of Scully on a gurney flashes through his brain and he shakes it away.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here", asks Scully.   
  
Just then a native comes into the tent and Mulder knocks him in the head with the flashlight. He looks out and sees another one guarding their hut. Looking around he grabs this one and pulls him into the hut too and knocks him out. He starts to pull off the headdress of one as Scully stops him.  
  
"Mulder, you don't actually expect us to sneak out of here wearing their clothing do you?", she asks.  
  
"It worked in the Wizard of Oz Scully", replies Mulder. Just then a huge thunderclap sounds with a huge bolt of lightning illuminating the perimeter of the hut. "Besides, its dark and they'll never know its us." He pulls off the ceremonial robe of one of the natives and puts it around Scully. "Actually you'll fit right in Scully, judging by the length of these robes I can only guess that our clan here is on the shorter side. I wonder if they're related to the Pygmies."  
  
"Mulder...", starts Scully just as a headdress is plopped on her head.  
  
"Scully...do you trust me?", asks Mulder as he puts on his own robe and headdress.  
  
"You're asking me that now? When we're dressed in a bunch of feathers? Why do I feel the need to throw a jar of tar over my head?", asks Scully sarcastically.  
  
"Forget about trusting me, just cooperate with me", says Mulder looking out the entrance of the tent and motioning her over. "Okay, we go towards those rocks and then if the coast is clear we run for those trees back to the campsite." Another thunderbolt hits. Scully comes to stand behind him. She gently rests her head against his back.  
  
"Mulder, I do trust you", she says softly. He turns and she looks up at him.   
  
He grins at her. "You look cute in feathers", he says as he pulls her out of the hut.  
  
"Just *don't* call me your chickadee", she replies.  
  
Part 42  
  
The agents have made it to the rock and glance at one another before dashing to the trees. Once he realizes that they are out of sight of the village Mulder tosses the headdress aside and turns to Scully. "We made it Scully", he says turning to her and helping her with her own disguise. She nods and looks over at the fire burning bright in the middle of the village.  
  
"We can't stay here Mulder. They may realize we are gone at anytime, besides the storm is going to hit at any second." She shivers. "I have a feeling we're being watched and I don't like it." Mulder puts his arm around her and flips on the flashlight. He leads her into the jungle looking over his shoulder every few minutes. He stops in frustration as he tries to get his bearings of where they are.   
  
"That tree.....that tree looks like", begins Mulder.  
  
"Like the one that we passed five times the other night", says Scully. "I know where we're going." She passes him and motions for him to follow.  
  
"I love a woman that takes the lead", says Mulder following. Finally they reach the cave as another thunderbolt hits. Immediately it starts to pour. "Why does it seem like it rains a lot when we're together", asks Mulder.  
  
"I don't know Mulder, maybe someone knows up there thinks there is a fire waiting to be put out", replies Scully suggestively moving backwards into the cave.  
  
"Is that a proposition Agent Scully?", asks Mulder following her inside.   
  
"Now thats the truth Agent Mulder", laughs Scully.  
  
Some foliage moves beside the entrance of the cave and a figure steps out dressed in the tribe's costumes. He removes his headdress and smiles his evil grin and walks back into the jungle. He knows where they are camping now. He will come back tomorrow and take the woman. He knows that the man cannot live without her and as in the past she is the one that they need to go after.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Meanwhile in Honolulu Skinner has met up with the Lone Gunmen in the lobby of the Holiday Inn. The Gunmen look like typical tourists with Hawaiian shirts, shorts and leis. Langly sips a cocktail out of a coconut. Skinner gives him an annoyed look.  
  
"I'm just trying to look in character", says Langly calmly sipping his drink.  
  
"I've already called Craig at the helicopter company and he said that he dropped Mulder and Scully off on the island called Lani Lai", says Skinner. "Apparently they have been on the island for about four days now and he wasn't scheduled to pick them up until the day after tomorrow. I'm not sure if we should just wait and I will accompany him, or I should have him fly out there tomorrow morning. What do you think?"  
  
"You're asking us G-Man?", asks Frohike. "Since when do we have a say in what goes down in a federal investigation. I'm sure Kersh would like to hear that you're taking advice from us."  
  
"How do you know about Kersh", asks Skinner confused.  
  
"We know all a lot that you aren't aware of", continues Frohike.  
  
"Hey we broke into the National Center for UFO research and found out that the President is a subscriber to their newsletter", says Langly.   
  
Skinner rolls his eyes. "He probably gets a complementary copy. A lot of people do. I have a copy in my bathroom."  
  
"You have no respect for good literature", says Frohike. "We need to get Mulder back and I mean soon."  
  
"Getting back to our plan, what would you think would be the best bet?", asks Skinner.  
  
"I say we go in there tonight before anything happens", says Frohike. "The sooner the better."  
  
"I vote for tomorrow morning", says Byers.  
  
"I agree", says Langly. "I can't imagine how a few more hours is going to make a major difference, besides we will have the advantage of daylight.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow morning it is", says Skinner looking at his watch. "Its about 8 pm now. Meet me here in the lobby at about 7 am. I'll call Craig back and let him know we want to get out there tomorrow. He nods at the Lone Gunmen and heads off to his room.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys", says Frohike. "I think we should have been out there tonight."  
  
"Are you sure you don't have alterior motives", asks Byers. "You've been acting strange ever since we went to Mulder's apartment."  
  
"I'm just concerned for Dana's welfare", says Frohike.  
  
"Mulder is with her", says Langly.  
  
"Thats what I'm worried about", says Frohike heading off in the direction of their room.  
  
Part 43  
  
"We've only got twenty-four hours left Scully", says Mulder as they peer out the opening of the cave to a raging rainstorm.  
  
"If this continues for much longer Mulder the helicopter won't even be able to find the beach", says Scully. "We could be stuck here for a couple of more days."  
  
"Look on the bright side Scully", says Mulder putting his arm around her. "I'm actually going to stay put for a few hours. No chasing aliens or lost tribes for a while hours." Scully rolls her eyes.  
  
"It would take a hurricane to get you to stop running", says Scully. "I wonder if the laptop ran down on its battery. I haven't made any notations since we got here." She pulls away and comes back with her laptop. Sitting down in the entrance she flips it open and smiles. "Its still working. I estimate I have about three hours of typing time left." She starts to type away on the keys.  
  
"Well since you've decided to ditch me for one of your reports, I'm going to read", says Mulder opening a book.  
  
"More about the Dogma tribe Mulder", asks Scully raising her eyebrow. "I think we've heard enough about tribes for a while."  
  
"No, its about poltergeists", says Mulder flipping a page.  
  
"And I suppose you're going to give me a history lesson", says Scully pausing to look at him before she starts to type again.  
  
"No, I wouldn't want to *bore* you", replies Mulder.  
  
"Okay Mulder, lets have it", says Scully flipping the laptop shut and staring at him.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to interrupt your little report writing project", says Mulder innocently.  
  
"Mulder....", says Scully.  
  
"Well if you insist Scully. Activities of poltergeists have been documented since ancient times. The actual word poltergeist is derived from the German words polter and geist which literally translates into "racketing ghost" as poltergeists are not shy. They are said to cause knocking, rapping, trampling and can set fires, hurl stones, break dishes, bang doors, jiggle latches, open windows and doors, overturn and displace furniture and can shake and levitate beds and their occupants."  
  
"Mulder, you just said that in one breath", says Scully.  
  
"I'm just getting started Scully", smiles Mulder. "Often the poltergeist will connect with one person, often a adolescent boy or girl in the residence and will follow that person wherever they go. Incidents actually decrease as the person leaves a specific location and then resume when they return. With this outlook its enough to assume that the poltergeist has actually formed a psychic connection to the person and the need to stay with them is overwhelming."  
  
"I knew what you are going to say......", says Scully putting her chin in her hand.  
  
"You know me too well Scully. Parapsychologists can't explain the poltergeists' abilities to move objects in a manner that defies the laws gravity. They can only hypothesize that these feats are caused by *PK or psychokinesis*. Even the best people that hold this talent can't perform the feats that poltergeists do. These people have been studied in laboratories Scully and no one can prove them wrong. Some have been even scrutinized by professional magicians."  
  
"Mulder, I'd like your book to disappear", smiles Scully. "If I said agra-ca-dab-ra and wave my magic pen and it disappears would you say I have telepathic powers."  
  
"No Scully I would just say you are anti-literacy", replies Mulder. "Besides, what else could I expect? You are laughing at me and I don't appreciate it. I need to take a walk." He gets up and grabs a jacket and puts it over his head.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me", says Scully. "Its pouring out there Mulder. We may even be having a hurricane. If you go out there you may just blow away."  
  
"Maybe I'll land somewhere over the rainbow", says Mulder as he leaves.  
  
Scully watches him go. "Don't pick up any munchkins............unless you see a Dunkin Donuts."  
  
Part 44  
  
"What do you mean we can't leave this morning!", yells Skinner to Craig from the helicopter service.  
  
"I can't take the chance", says Craig firmly. "The winds are upwards to sixty miles per hour. I'm not flying out over the ocean in that. We'll have to wait a couple of hours and see how it goes. If the winds die to about thirty-five or forty, maybe we can take a shot."  
  
"Great, just great", sneers Skinner. "I'll be back in two hours." He turns from the counter of the helicopter agency and walks to the door. He opens his umbrella and heads to the Saturn that he and the Lone Gunmen have rented. He gets into the driver's seat and shuts the door.  
  
"Whats the story AD?", asks Frohike from the backseat.  
  
"We can't take off yet. We're going to have to wait a couple of hours for it to let down. The weather is too bad and I have to admit he is right. I almost got blown over trying to get to the car. You would have to be crazy to be out in something like this.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Mulder trudges along in the rain. He is soaked to the skin and he wonders why he wanted to come out here. He is drawn to the tribe's site and doesn't see any activity. Actually iit is silent and becoming curious he wanders in and cautiously circles the parameter of the hut that Scully and himself had been held captive in. He slowly opens the flap and glances in.   
  
"What the hell?", he asks himself. He glances around and all of the tribal outfits are hung around on hangers on bamboo racks. A light bulb goes off in his head. "These people aren't tribal members", says Mulder to himself as he closes the flap. "Where are they? Scully!" He suddenly gets an idea of who they are and what they are doing on the island disguising themselves as natives. He turns and runs into the rain to reach Scully, fearful that his theory is correct he hopes that he isn't too late.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Scully types away on her computer. She finally pulls her glasses off and rubs her eyes. First looking at her watch and then out into the pouring rain she wonders what Mulder is doing and why he isn't back yet. Just as she is about to go get a rain slicker and chase after him he dashes into the cave. He tosses his wet jacket aside and looks at her.  
  
"Mulder, where have you been? I actually wondered if you had drowned out there", says Scully getting up and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Ah, I found something", replies Mulder disentangling himself from her hug. "I think its something you should see."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me", says Scully I am not going out in that rain.  
  
"I say you are", says Mulder closing in on her. She frowns.  
  
"Mulder, whats gotten into you. You sound pushy", says Scully as he corners her against the side of the cave.  
  
"I said that I wanted to you to come look at something and I want you to come.....*now*", replies Mulder with a nasty glint in his eye.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what you've found", says Scully. "Mulder, you're scaring me. Now stop acting like I'm the enemy."  
  
"Thats because you are", replies Mulder.  
  
"What? Are you feeling okay or are you getting that quick illness that I had?" She attempts to feel his forehead, but he slaps her hand away hard.  
  
"Don't touch me", he replies.  
  
"Mulder, I think you've sustained some sort of injury. I want you to calmly back away from me and allow me to examine you with some of my medical instruments", says Scully pleadingly.  
  
"This plan isn't going quite the way I anticipated. For one I am not Mulder", says the Alien Bounty Hunter shape shifting into his usual profile. Scully gasps and backs away. She instinctively reaches for her gun, but its in her backpack further back in the cave.  
  
"Where is Mulder! What have you done with him?!", yells Scully. "If you have hurt him.......so help me God!"  
  
The bounty hunter grabs her by the arm. "The only way for you to save him is to come with me *now*!" He forces an unwilling Scully out into the rain.  
  
Part 45  
  
Mulder races out of the pouring rain into the cave. "Scully! I've got it all figured out now! Scully?! Damn it Scully where are you?" He looks around and notices her laptop still open. "What the hell happened here?", he asks himself as he frantically looks around for any clues. He dashes over to his dufflebag and leans down to pull his gun out of his bag. 'I've got to find Scully', he thinks to himself as he checks the clip for ammunition. Just then he gets knocked from behind and falls face down. He groans as he starts to get up, but one blow to the head and he slips into unconsciousness.  
  
********************************************  
  
An hour later in Honolulu:  
  
"Finally its starting to let up", says Skinner looking out the window of his hotel room. The Lone Gunmen have searched the entire room for possible surveillance devices and are now sitting watching 'The Twilight Zone' on the SciFi Channel. "I'm calling Craig. Did anyone hear me?", asks Skinner turning away from the window and staring at the Gunmen sprawled out on the two double beds.   
  
"Byers, hand me the Doritos", says Langly.  
  
"I heard you", says Frohike popping up off a bed and racing over to Skinner. "Lets just head over there and put some pressure on Craig. Can't you just use your federal status to force him to fly us there? After all, the rescuing of two special agents is official FBI business.....correct?"  
  
"Well yes, technically it is, but we're not supposed to wave our badges in their faces and order people to obey our every desire", replies Skinner. He sees the crestfallen look on Frohike's face. "But of course I am an Assistant Director and I could always threaten to get the Attorney General involved."  
  
"Any guy would be quite willing to avoid Janet Reno", replies Frohike. "When do we leave?"  
  
"How does right now sound", asks Skinner pulling the Saturn keys from his pocket and tossing them up in the air then catching them.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask", replies Frohike. "Come on guys, lets go. Dana and Mulder need our help." He walks over to the tv and shuts it off.   
  
"Yes Oh Short One", says Langly getting up.  
  
"Watch it Dorito breath", says Frohike stepping up to Langly and giving him a challenging look.  
  
"Stop arguing, we've got to go", says Byers following Skinner out the door.  
  
"I refuse to ride in the backseat with him", says Frohike. "I'm taking the front." He opens the door and gets in.  
  
"Thats not fair, your legs are short and I need the leg room", says Langly opening up the rear door and scrunching in. Byers goes around the other side and gets in.  
  
"Will you all please SHUT THE HELL UP?! I can't wait until this is all over and I can get rid of you three morons!", yells Skinner as he starts the car and slams his hand on the steering wheel.  
  
Twenty minutes later they arrive at the helicopter agency. The four of them enter the door with Skinner in the lead. A young woman stands at the counter. "Can I help you Sir", she asks nervously.   
  
"I'm Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the Federal Bureau of Investigation." He flashes his badge to the woman who quickly glances over her shoulder into the back room and then back at Skinner. "I was here earlier today and I spoke to Craig about flying myself and three ...........deputies of mine out to the island of Lani Lai to investigate the disappearance of two of my special agents."  
  
"My husband told you that its too dangerous to fly out there", replies the young woman firmly before looking over her shoulder again. "My husband is a responsible pilot Sir and he knows when not to take chances. You'll have to abide by his decision and come back tomorrow. The weather is supposed to be cleared up by morning, so he can fly you then."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but this is official government business and Uncle Sam doesn't take 'No' for an answer", says Skinner walking around the back of the counter to look down at the startled young woman.  
  
"You can't just force him to fly his helicopter. We've got rights", says the woman. "Hey, I didn't say you could go back there!", she yells as Skinner walks through the door behind her. He sees Craig working on a spare part at his workbench. Skinner walks over and Craig turns around with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He quickly puts it out. Skinner wrinkles his nose as he gets a whiff of the lingering smoke.   
  
"What can I do for you Mr. FBI man", asks Craig with a slight slur to his voice.   
  
"I need you..........someone to fly me out to the island now and I mean now", says Skinner. "The wind and rain have died down substantially. There is no excuse for not flying us. The federal government is quite willing to pay you for your services and I don't want to have to use force, but I will if necessary. I'm sure your local drug enforcement officer would be interested in your smoking habits as well." Skinner leans over and picks up the ashtray and sniffs it before looking at Craig again.  
  
"I still can't fly out there. Its too bad", says Craig. "but, my friend Stan has a small plane that he takes tourists out in on the side. I'll call him and see if he can be down here in say twenty minutes?"  
  
"That will be just fine", says Skinner tossing the ashtray down and walking back through the door to see the Gunmen trying to flirt with the young woman who disappears when Skinner walks in.  
  
"We should have a pilot in twenty minutes", replies Skinner as he sits down on a couch and pulls open an aviation magazine. 


	10. Parts 46 to 50

Part 46  
  
Mulder awakens with his head in someone's lap. "Scully?", he asks in hesitation.  
  
"Sshh", Scully replies. "Its me Mulder. You've had a minor head trauma and you're going to have a really bad headache." She brushes the hair away from his forehead.   
  
Mulder attempts to get up but winces in pain from the large lump on the back of his head. "Going to? I already feel like I got hit in the head with a two by four. Where are we Scully?"  
  
"Mulder, we're back in that hut again, but they haven't tied us up this time and there is something I've got to tell you", says Scully sighing.  
  
"What? You sound confused", asks Mulder concerned.  
  
"Mulder I am confused, because what I just saw defies explanation in my book", says Scully rolling her eyes to stare at the bamboo ceiling of the hut.  
  
"It sounds right up my alley", says Mulder. "Actually I've got something to tell you too."  
  
Scully licks her lips before beginning. "I was at the cave typing our report and wondering if you had been abducted when you came racing out of the rain. You told me that you had found something that you wanted me to see." Scully glances down to see Mulder with his eyes wide open staring at her in astonishment. "The problem was that during our argument concerning if I should go see whatever immediately......you became insistent and for a moment I thought you were going to turn abusive." Mulder frowns at her and tries to interrupt her. "But wait a minute Mulder, when I tried to examine you for an injury you said 'don't touch me' and then the ultimate happened."  
  
"That was not me Scully, you've got to believe me. I would never pass up you touching me", says Mulder.  
  
Scully smiles out of amusement. "Thats just it Mulder, I can't explain it, but the next thing I knew you......wasn't you. The man I loved shifted into that bounty hunter and well, I just had my third experience of running into your double. I'm just glad he wasn't interested in me like Eddie VanBluntz was, because he would have gotten a lot further than he did."  
  
Mulder has sat up immediately. "Did he hurt you?", he asks grasping her shoulders with a look of concern bordering with rage mirroring from his eyes.  
  
"No, of course not. I demanded where you were and he said the only way to help you was for me to go with him", replies Scully staring back at him reassuringly.  
  
"So he used me to trick you", snarls Mulder dropping his hands from her shoulders and facing forward in anger.   
  
"Mulder, we've been through this too many times. Just forget it and try to think of a way out of this", says Scully.  
  
"Well they obviously haven't figured out that we're really resourceful", says Mulder slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"What were you going to tell me Mulder?", asks Scully still sitting cross-legged on the ground.  
  
"When I went for that walk I got a little curious Scully and you won't believe what I found", says Mulder turning to look at her.   
  
"Don't even tell me an alien Mulder", says Scully with laughter in her voice.  
  
"Not exactly", says Mulder running his hand through his hair. "But I do they think they are here and they're using this island as a meeting place between themselves and those that are cooperating with them. What we saw in that lab is connected with this tribe. When I came out here by myself all of their costumes were hung in this very hut on hangers....hangers Scully, since when do tribesmen own plastic blue hangers? Scully, these natives, have they taken off their masks at all since we've been here? Ask yourself that question and then tell me that there is no possibility that they couldn't be extraterrestrials that have taken advantage of a myth to disguise their experimental research on human genetics?"  
  
"Mulder......", moans Scully.  
  
"But what if Scully? What if we've stumbled upon a colony of aliens that are here for the purpose of learning everything they can about human anatomy, physiology and psychology?", says Mulder waving his hands around in the air.  
  
"But for what purpose Mulder? If what you're saying is true, why would they bother abducting people like in Oregon? Besides, how many people do you see running around on this island that they can use for test subjects? I mean this isn't exactly Bermuda or the Bahamas for that matter. People aren't cruising down to Lani Lai to spend a relaxing vacation on the beach. It isn't in the tourist books Mulder because no one recommends coming here."  
  
"Thats exactly why this location is perfect Scully for the government to cooperate with them. Men in our Pentagon could be providing unwilling test subjects for this project and we've fallen smack into it. How much do you bet that the helicopter won't even show up for us tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Mulder, don't say that. Of course he is coming for us, we paid him to pick us up after five days", says Scully rising to her feet.  
  
"How can you explain that building in the middle of the jungle? A freezer with barrels full of black oil that crawls faster than an ant colony Scully? We had to crawl through the ceiling to escape from a puddle that looked like molasses but could crawl up shelving. Now would you please elaborate on what your theory is for me", says Mulder shaking his head and walking toward the flap of the tent not seeing a thin wire running along the opening.  
  
"I can't explain it Mulder. I don't have any theories. For the first time working on the X-Files with you I am totally dumbfounded with what is going on here. All I know is we've go to escape this hut and head out to the beach tonight. Maybe you can send up some flares or something. I only wish we could use our cell phones or the radio to call for the Coast Guard or someone", says Scully just as Mulder's foot hits the wire. He flies backwards and slams into the wall beside her and slides down.  
  
Part 47   
  
"Mulder!", she exclaims dropping to her knees beside him. She taps his cheek lightly. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah", says Mulder weakly. "Now please tell me how tribal members have discovered the benefits of electricity Scully."  
  
"I can't.......okay you're right Mulder. There is something going on here and its not just human sacrifice. That door is wired so we won't escape. Are you sure you're all right Mulder?"  
  
"Of course I am Scully", smiles Mulder. "I've always wondered if I should wear my hair a little more spiky. How does it look?" He pats the top of his head.  
  
"You look like a porcupine", says Scully spitting in her hand and trying to flatten it.  
  
"Eww, you spit on me", says Mulder.  
  
"You sound like a girl", says Scully. "Now quit whining and help me get us out of here."  
  
"And how do you propose doing that Agent Scully", asks Mulder crossing his arms across his chest and giving her a challenging look.  
  
Scully gets up and walks over to the edge of the hut and picks us a couple of small bowls. She walks back over to Mulder and sits down beside him.  
  
"Scully, you're going to cook for me?", says Mulder jokingly.  
  
"No, start digging Mulder", says Scully.  
  
"You've got to be kidding", says Mulder staring down at the bowl.  
  
"No, I'm not Mulder. Do you have a better idea?", asks Scully starting to dig a hole next to the hut's wall.  
  
"No, but didn't I see this in an episode of Hogan's Heroes", asks Mulder.  
  
"You've got way too much time on your hands Mulder", says Scully throwing dirt over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes....Mary Ann", says Mulder.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to be a Ginger", says Scully.  
  
"Yes, but Ginger was an airhead Scully and Mary Ann had everything going for her, a great body and brains. Ginger would never have come up with a plan like this." He takes a bowl of dirt tossing it over his shoulder. He leans over and gives Scully a kiss on the cheek and continues digging. Scully gives a little smile.  
  
Part 48  
  
"So you're really from the FBI?", asks Stan as he adjusts controls of the plane.  
  
"Yes", says Skinner calmly from the copilots seat. He glances in the back to see the Lone Gunmen who are huddled around a window looking out. Skinner rolls his eyes and faces forward again.  
  
"I can't believe I'm flying feds in my little plane", exclaims Stan grinning. "I mean I never served in the military and now, well I feel like I've finally done a small part in serving my country."  
  
"Don't let it overwhelm you Stan", says Skinner. "We needed to get out there somehow and I was at the point where if I couldn't get a flight I was going to rent a powerboat and drive out there myself."  
  
"Oh, well its just that I grew up watching FBI shows. My Dad was a cop and I always thought it was all so exciting", continues Stan. "What do you have to go out there for?"  
  
"We're looking for two missing agents", replies Skinner taking a sip of coffee out of a cup.  
  
"I didn't think anyone would want to go to Lani Lai", says Stan. "I mean except for those two loony honeymooners that Craig told me about. Man, who in their right minds would want to go there for a romantic getaway. The place is infested in bugs, snakes not to mention the downright spooky myth about the green headed natives."  
  
"That was not a honeymooning couple, those were my agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder", replies Skinner slightly annoyed. "What do you mean green headed natives?"  
  
"Ah, its just a legend, thats all", replies Stan. "Are you sure that your agents aren't really on their honeymoon? I was at the hanger the day that the dude called from DC and I saw Craig pull off a copy of a marriage certificate off of the fax machine. Besides, Craig said that when he dropped them off they looked kinda cozy if you know what I mean." Stan gives a sideways glance at Skinner.  
  
"Have you ever heard of being bamboozled Stan", asks Skinner?  
  
"Is that something to do with bamboo furniture?", asks Stan.  
  
"No, I'm saying that agent Mulder tricked your friend into getting a honeymoon discount on his helicopter rental. He's famous for turning around something so it works to his advantage. What you saw was a couple of agents doing what they do best, undercover work."  
  
"Undercover work? Wow, now this is like tv. You mean they were armed and everything? Craig didn't even know it?", exclaims Stan.  
  
"Well, officially this isn't a case", says Skinner looking away. "Not one that I assigned anyway, but their rescue is my responsibility and I've got to see to it. But anyway, yes I suppose most likely if they were anticipating on running into trouble then, yes I would have to say that they were armed at the time of the flight."  
  
"Oh, Craig will get a kick out of this", says Stan.  
  
"He already knows, but he has been instructed to keep this quiet as you will", says Skinner with a warning in the tone of his voice.  
  
"Sure, sure whatever the government wants me to do I'll do", says Stan. He flips a switch and starts to get up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?", asks Skinner grabbing his elbow and forcing him to sit down.   
  
"I've got to get the parachutes out of the overhead compartment man", says Stan getting up again. "Relax, its on auto pilot."  
  
"Parachutes!", yells Langly from the back. "You said you knew how to fly this plane."  
  
"I do", says Stan. "But I can't land on an uninhabited island that doesn't have a runway! You four are going to have to glide in." He opens up a cabinet and pulls out four backpacks and hands one to Skinner who reluctantly takes one.   
  
"I've parachuted in the Marines. Matter of fact thats how they got me into Nam, but you can't tell me that these three are going to be able to do it", says Skinner.  
  
"We'll do anything that will help Mulder and Scully", says Byers slipping the straps over his arms and snapping the buckle in place.  
  
"Speak for yourself", says Langly. "I'll go back until Craig can bring me in on the chopper. I'm not jumping, thats it."   
  
Frohike stares at the parachute in his lap. "I never thought I would be doing this, but if I die trying to save Dana its worth it", he says as he slips his own on and fastens it. Skinner rolls his eyes at the melodrama that is playing out.  
  
"Are you guys sure you want to go through with this", asks Skinner. "Ringo......I mean Langly has already stated his reluctance to jump. Maybe the three of you should head back and wait for me to return with the agents. You're civilians and I can't guarantee that the government will pick up any medical bills you may incur if you get injured."  
  
"Don't try to talk us out of this Mr. Skinner", says Byers holding down Langly as Frohike slips the parachute on him. "We know why we came and we're not going home until we see Mulder and Scully with our own eyes. You may need backup and we're all you've got."  
  
Skinner nods reluctantly. He gets to his feet. "Okay, once we reach where we are flying directly over the island we will jump out together. Wait about ten seconds or so before you pull this ripcord." He points to his cord on his own parachute. "If that does not immediately open, pull this one." He points to another one.  
  
"What happens if that doesn't open?", asks Frohike tucking his glasses in his pocket. Skinner raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, um lets go Langly", says Frohike removing Langly's glasses and tucking them in his Hawaiian t-shirt pocket.  
  
"You can't force me to jump", yells Langly struggling as Frohike and Byers push him over to the door where Stan has opened it.   
  
"Come on Langly, don't be so immature. It will be over before you know it", says Byers.  
  
"You aren't going to get me to jump", says Langly digging his feet into the carpeting. Skinner stands directly behind them.  
  
"We're over the island. Its now or never", says Stan. "You guys have to jump within the next twenty seconds or so.  
  
"No!", screams Langly.  
  
"Just hold your nose", says Skinner giving him a huge shove. Langly falls out of the plane. "AHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Byers and Frohike look at each other and then nod. They jump out together.   
  
Skinner turns to Stan. "Uncle Sam thanks you for your service. Keep up the good work."  
  
"Anything for my country Sir", says Stan saluting him before Skinner jumps out of the plane.  
  
Part 49  
  
"Scully, this is never going to work", says Mulder wiping the sweat off his forehead. We've been digging for God knows how long and we couldn't even bury my basketball in this hole."  
  
"Quit complaining and keep digging", says Scully just as her bowl scrapes against something. Mulder and Scully look at each other before Mulder reaches up and grabs the torch that helps illuminate the darkened hut. He shines it in the hole with one hand while he scrapes the bowl through the dirt.   
  
"You've got to be freakin' kidding me", he says. "Cement, we've hit cement Scully. Now if electricity doesn't tell you something, while in the world would a native hut have a cement foundation?"  
  
Just then they hear movement behind them. The alien bounty hunter enters with two other masked natives behind him. The agents rise and they face off with Mulder reflexively moving in front of Scully.  
  
"You've awakened. Good, now we can get down to business", says the bounty hunter.  
  
"Yes, what exactly is your business here?", asks Mulder accusingly. "Doing your goddamn research on human DNA, abducting people and stealing their memories?"  
  
"Mulder", says Scully gently reaching for his arm.  
  
"Thats okay Agent Scully, let him talk. He has earned it. Your questions will be answered soon enough", the bounty hunter glances at Scully. "But first I would like to ask you one question. How did you find us and what are you doing here?"  
  
"The travel agent recommended the island to us. I'm here because my doctor said I needed a vacation to help relieve my ulcer..........my doctor chose to come with me", says Mulder sarcastically.  
  
"You never learn do you Agent Mulder? Always seeking the truth and falling more behind with every step you take. You're never going to discover what you need to know if you're dead and thats what you're going to be if you don't stop interfering in our plans."  
  
"What exactly are your plans", pipes up Scully from behind Mulder. "Infecting the human race with a virus, a virus that will wipe out the planet so that your kind can move in and take over the world."  
  
"Not exactly, we wouldn't want to eliminate everyone Agent Scully. We would need a slave race to help us renovate the planet into something more livable for our standards. Of course once the planet would be fit for our use, the others would be eliminated as well."  
  
"It'll never happen", says Mulder. "I'm only one man, but there are others out there who are on to this plan and they will stop you."  
  
"Who Agent Mulder? You forget that men are mortal and besides I'm unstoppable with my ability to fool everyone, including your partner." The bounty hunter shape shifts from himself to President Clinton, VP Al Gore, Janet Reno, and many other world leaders and politicians. Lastly, he shifts into Skinner, Mulder and then back to himself before shifting into his true form of alien. Scully gasps and steps back latching onto Mulder's hand.  
  
"Whats wrong Agent Scully, never seen an alien before? I would have thought that your visit to Antarctica would have satisfied your skepticism." He turns to his two companions. "Show your true faces to our friends." The two natives remove their masks to reveal their gray faces with large expressionless black eyes.  
  
Mulder turns to Scully. "Now do you believe me?", he asks her. Her mouth hangs open and she nods dumbfounded. Feeling lightheaded Agent Dana Scully faints dead away. Mulder catches her before she slides to the ground. He pulls her dead weight against him and balancing on his hip.  
  
"I guess we are a little shocking to those who have spent their live convincing themselves that the Earth was safe from any kind of contact", laughs the bounty hunter. He shape shifts again to his human form and nods to the others who replace their masks. "We aren't likely to get your cooperation Agent Mulder and although we did have a plan in store for your partner and you I'm afraid that its not feasible any longer. Its getting late, but just say that tomorrow its going to be a little toasty for you." He turns and leaves followed by the others.  
  
Mulder turns to Scully and gently lays her down on the ground. "Scully, Scully wake up. Come on don't do this now. I've never in my life seen you faint, well I still say that you fainted on Christmas that year, but you never admitted it." Scully slowly stirs and tosses her head back and forth. She finally opens her eyes to a concerned Mulder sitting next to her.  
  
"What happened Mulder", she asks as she slowly sits up.  
  
"You don't remember? Scully, come on you've got to remember", says Mulder. Scully frowns and shakes her head back and forth.  
  
"You just saw your first aliens", says Mulder brushing a strand of hair our of her eyes.  
  
"I did", says Scully sounding unconvinced.  
  
"The bounty hunter just shape shifted into all these people including Skinner, me and then he took his true form, that of an alien. He then commanded his buddies to do the same and bingo......aliens. You stared, you studied them you looked shocked, you passed out and I held you up . Hello, did you hear what I said?", says Mulder frustrated.  
  
"They had gray faces and big eyes?", says Scully.  
  
"YES!", yells Mulder.  
  
"Then I didn't see them", says Scully.  
  
Mulder falls backwards and covers his eyes in frustration.  
  
Part 50  
  
"Get me down from here!", screams Langly dangling from a palm tree. Skinner hears him yelling and after disentangling himself from his own parachute he goes to investigate.  
  
"Calm down! You've survived the worst part, now stop jumping around so much or you're going to rip the parachute and you'll................fall", says Skinner just as Langly falls to the ground and clutches his knee.  
  
"Oh, my knee! I've think I've popped something!", he exclaims.  
  
Skinner comes over and kneels down next to him. "I'm not a doctor, I don't know if you've done any real damage." He gently takes Langly's knee and twists it.  
  
"Ahhhh, your killing me!", yells Langly. "The government better have good insurance, because I'm going to sue man."  
  
"I told you Langly, that none of your medical expenses are going to be covered. You're a civilian, you aren't supposed to be on this mission, much less this island. You aren't going to get any money out of the government, you don't have a leg to stand on." He chuckles at his comment.  
  
"You won't be laughing when I report that you allowed us to come with you, that you didn't order us to abandon our mission and actually asked for our assistance", says Langly.  
  
Skinner makes a face. "I don't think you're hurt that bad. Get up and try to walk on it. Toughen up and be a man."  
  
Langly glares and gets to his feet and slowly takes a couple of steps. "I guess I'll be all right. I can't walk very fast though. Where is Frohike and Byers?"  
  
"We're right here", yells Byers from a about ten yards away. He walks into their view followed by Frohike.   
  
"Good, we've all made it", says Skinner reaching down and reassuring himself that his gun is still in its holster. "We've still got a couple of hours of sunlight left. Our first priority is to find Mulder and Scully before sunset, or some evidence of their habitation. Something that will give us a clue to what has happened here. Hopefully, nothing has happened and they're holed up somewhere waiting out the storm. Now, I was lucky enough to obtain a copy of a map of the island. Its highly classified and I had to steal it out of the bureau's library. So, if anyone of you use it don't get your grimy fingerprints on it." He pulls it out and unfolds it. "I say we try nearest to the beach on the south end of the island first. Thats where Craig said that he set them down. If they aren't there we'll have to cover the island inch by inch. If they were searching for shelter they could have hidden in one of these caves bordering on the volcano. There are scores of them, so lets hope that we find them quickly."  
  
"Did you say volcano?", asks Frohike nervously. "Like is it active or what?"  
  
"Not that I know of", replies Skinner. "But every volcano has the potential to erupt. Its just a sitting time bomb ready to explode."  
  
"That made me feel a whole lot better", says Frohike.  
  
"Lets not waste any more time", says Byers stepping forward. "Mr. Skinner wants us to head to the beach. So, thats where we're headed." Skinner leads the group into the jungle. Some leaves shift back into place after they have passed by. 


	11. Parts 51 to 55

Part 51  
  
"Mulder, you look like you are in pain. Is your head still hurting?", asks Scully staring at him laying on his back with his hands over his eyes.  
  
"No, its not that bad", replies Mulder. "I was just thinking how far we've come on this trip, but how much further we have to go."  
  
"What do you mean?", frowns Scully.  
  
"Do I have to actually elaborate on it Scully", says Mulder removing his hands and turning his face toward her. "Your mind is working against you. You saw an alien.....no you saw three aliens and you can't remember any of it. I even asked you if you believed me now and you nodded. I've asked you before, does it have to bite you in the ass to make you acknowledge it?"  
  
"Mulder, what do you want me to do, lie?", asks Scully. "If I said, 'Oh my God Mulder, I saw the shape shifter turn into Janet Reno and then ask the natives to take off their masks to reveal their true faces would you be happy? Would that make your day that you finally got Dana Scully to believe in your obsession?"  
  
"Scully, I never told you that he turned into Janet Reno and I never told you that he instructed the natives to take off their masks. You *saw* what your convictions tell you is not true, but in your heart you know it is."  
  
Scully starts to interrupt. "But Mulder.......", she falls silent and stares straight ahead.  
  
"I don't care what it takes Scully, but when we get home I want you to go to some regression therapy. Nothing violent was said or done to you during our *encounter* and I think you may just remember something", says Mulder sitting up.  
  
"Mulder, hypnotism does not work on me", says Scully.  
  
"Are you saying that your recollections of Cassandra Spender's abduction is a lie", asks Mulder. "Scully, I don't see you as one to fake anything. If so, I hope that was the only thing you were faking."  
  
Scully smiles. "Okay, I'll admit I do have recollections of Cassandra being taken....by a light.....possibly a spaceship, but I'm not absolutely certain. If you really want me to go, I will Mulder, but only for you."  
  
Mulder smiles. "You are really surprising me Scully. Just imagine in a week or so you will come to accept that yes, there is life on other planets."  
  
"I've been trying to find life on this one for seven years", mumbles Scully.  
  
"Did I just hear what I think I heard?", asks Mulder. "Was that a hint of negativity being revealed?"  
  
"No, just a revelation", says Scully.   
  
"Aren't you happy Scully.....with me", asks Mulder softly.  
  
"You are asking me that question now? While we are being held captive on an island by god knows who?", asks a wide eyed Scully.  
  
Mulder doesn't say anything. He just sits cross-legged and stares at his hiking boots.  
  
"Theres no where I'd rather be", replies Scully.  
  
"And you think you have no life Scully", replies Mulder jokingly.  
  
"Mulder, when or if we get off this island you had mentioned that you were going to prove to me that our future would be more positive. How are you going to do that?", asks Scully.  
  
"Well, for one I vow to never.......well only occasionally drag you in on Saturdays for a profile on a new case. I'll limit my slide shows to only ten slides and I promise to bring donuts and coffee to make up for the inconvenience."  
  
"Keep going, what else are you going to do to make life better", grins Scully.  
  
"I vow to give away all those videos that aren't mine and promise to go out on more dates", says Mulder.  
  
"With who?", asks Scully.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe I'll give Bambi a call to see if she is still available", says Mulder.  
  
Scully punches him the arm. "Trust me Mulder this little Pathologist can kick that Entomologist ass any day."  
  
"Actually, I prefer redheads. Short ones with blue eyes that challenge my mind", replies Mulder. "Yes, I think I'll lean more toward that profile. You know that sounds like your MO Scully. Would you by chance be interested in taking on the challenge?"  
  
"I guess I could be persuaded", says Scully smiling. Mulder leans over and gives her a kiss.   
  
After a moment or two Scully breaks away. "You know Mulder, we're never going to get to go out on that date if we don't get out of here."  
  
"You know Scully, for some reason I feel like help is on the way", replies Mulder. Scully tilts her head looking at him with a look of amazement.  
  
Part 52  
  
"They definitely were here", says Skinner crouching down to look at a pair of tracks in the sand. "Although I can't imagine what they could have been dragging with wheels." He gets up and glances at the Gunmen. "We've got to follow these tracks and hope that they'll lead to the agents." He starts to follow the tracks and after half an hour or so they reach a spring and some trees.  
  
"The cart tracks stop here", says Byers looking around.  
  
"Mulder, was definitely here", says Byers picking up an iced tea bottle and tossing it to the ground.  
  
"They were here. The question is where are they now", says Skinner. "All I can say is they better have more respect for their weapons than this." He picks up a tuna can with a hole through it. I've heard of using empty tin cans for target practice, but this is ridiculous. Is that a peach can over there?"  
  
"It is", replies Frohike. "I wonder if my lovely Dana ate from this very can? What she must be going through. I don't know why Mulder drags her on these missions."  
  
"Are you blind?", asks Langly. "Even I can see what you don't want to."  
  
"What don't I see?", asks Frohike.  
  
"Not in front of the AD", hisses Langly.  
  
"Lets go", says Skinner. "We won't find any more clues here and we're running short on time. There are footprints everywhere. Is there any direction that you think they may have taken?" He turns to Byers looking for input.  
  
"It looks like they may have headed in this direction", says Byers pointing. "A Northerly direction. Any idea where they could have gone?"  
  
"This is the direction of the caves I was talking about", says Skinner as the walk through the jungle. All of a sudden he hears Langly scream again. "Now what?", asks Skinner in disgust as he turns around. He sees a large python one end hanging from a tree and the other securely wrapped around Langly's neck. "What else can go wrong?", asks Skinner as he pulls his gun from his holster.  
  
"Don't kill the snake", says Byers. "Its a magnificent creature and it shouldn't be killed just because we wandered into its world."  
  
"Kill the snake", chokes Langly.  
  
Skinner hesitates as he looks at Langly's face which is rapidly turning blue. "I don't have much choice Byers. Its either the snake or Langly." He raises the gun.  
  
"Shoot Langly", says Frohike. "He eats too much."  
  
"Traitors", chokes Langly. "Just wait until you get your hand stuck again in the ........."  
  
"Shoot the snake", says Frohike quickly.  
  
Skinner shoots the snake and it falls onto Langly who quickly disentangles it from his body. He gasps for breath and pulls his glasses off to wipe the bridge of his nose.   
  
"I've never felt closer to death", gasps Langly as the group starts to move through the jungle again.   
  
They now have reached the caves and after checking half a dozen Skinner flashes his light into one that reveals the agents belongings. He sees the laptop which has long lost its power and their food supplies and blanket. "They've been here, but I don't know how recent. Its getting dark. The only thing I can think of is to sleep here tonight. Maybe they'll show up and if they don't we'll have to start over again tomorrow." He sits down and shuffles through the agents food. He comes up with a bag of cookies and sunflower seeds which he tosses aside. He digs in another bag and pulls out a can of tuna. Ten minutes later he turns to the Gunmen which have devoured all of the cookies and are working on the can of nuts. "Where the hell is the can opener?", he asks.  
  
Part 53  
  
Meanwhile Mulder and Scully are contemplating their fate. "You know Scully, if we only had a piece of metal we could short circuit those wires and get out of here", says Mulder examining the doorway before walking back to her.  
  
"You do that and the whole place will turn into an inferno", says Scully. "It doesn't' take long for wood and leaves to burn. How long would we have to get out? The fire would start with the door and thats the only way out."  
  
"Believe it or not I didn't really think of that", says Mulder. I suppose we could try to rip a side of the wall out, thats going to be backbreaking and we don't have any tools."  
  
Scully stands up and walks over to him. "That only leaves one option." The two agents simultaneously look up to the ceiling. "It would probably be a lot easier to dig through those leaves than through the walls. It would take a lot less time too. Its time we don't have to waste."  
  
Mulder nods. "We better wait until dark and then try it. We'd be too out in the open."  
  
"Okay, so we wait again", says Scully in frustration. She sits down again.   
  
"You sound like its the end of the world that we have to wait a couple more hours", says Mulder sitting down next to her.  
  
"Its not that. We've escaped from worse situations that this, what I can't believe is we can't escape from a stupid wood and straw hut."  
  
"Yeah, well they don't build houses like they used to Scully. Just knock on wood that we can get out of here." He knocks on the side of the hut before grinning at her.  
  
She looks up at him. "You amaze me, you always come up with some humorous thing to try to relieve my worries."  
  
"Thats part of my charm and thats why you love me", says Mulder.  
  
"No, actually I its your mind that I love. Intelligence is a sexy thing Mulder", smiles Scully.  
  
"You love my mind? Not my body?", asks a disappointed Mulder.  
  
"Well, *yes* that too. I thought that was a given", says Scully. "Why, don't you love me for my mind?"  
  
"Of course .......among other things", says Mulder sheepishly. "I mean I don't know anyone who can go in do an autopsy at three in the morning. Come in at seven with a full written report that sounds like it was taken right from "Gray's Anatomy" and look like she just came off the runway. You are a complete little package Scully."  
  
"Seeing as we're in this life and death situation Mulder, do you want to know a secret?", asks Scully.  
  
"What?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Now don't let this go to your head, but when I worked with Jack I didn't do that."  
  
"Do what?", asks Mulder.  
  
"If I had to do an autopsy I washed up afterwards, but I didn't go home, change and report back to work."  
  
"What did you do?", asks Mulder.  
  
"I kept a change of clothes in a locker that I had been assigned and I pretty much just left my hair up in a ponytail most of the time. Writing reports was kinda secondary with all my other duties that I had, so I would usually hand them in about a week or two later."  
  
"You were a slacker Scully?", asks Mulder amazed.  
  
"No, I didn't need to impress anyone. Jack could care less what I did", replies Scully. "As long as he didn't get blamed that I was turning in reports a little late he didn't say anything."  
  
"But your reports now are on my desk the day after we're done with a case. Why the change in work habits", asks Mulder.  
  
"Well partly its because you're an impatient partner who demands constant answers, not to mention constant attention and babying, but I felt a need to ............", pauses Scully.  
  
"Impress.......wow and I just thought you were a really good typist", says Mulder. Scully gives him a glare.  
  
"A very beautiful, unselfish and loyal typist", continues Mulder. Scully rolls her eyes.  
  
"Did I say brilliant?", asks Mulder.  
  
Part 54  
  
Shortly after midnight:  
  
"Stop wiggling around so much Scully", whispers Mulder. The agents have initiated their plan by deciding the only way for it to go forward is to have Mulder lift Scully onto his shoulders and have her attempt to dig through the ceiling.   
  
"Well why can't you just stand still?", hisses Scully back as she pulls some leaves down and tosses them down in front of her. They hit Mulder in the face. He spits out a leaf before he speaks.  
  
"You've been up there for like ten minutes and well you're getting......", Mulder pauses.  
  
"Heavy? Are you trying to tell me that I'm fat Mulder, because if you are I'd like to remind you that you've packed on a few pounds since I've known you. When we get back I think you better try to jog a little more or join a basketball league or something. I mean its just a doctor's opinion of course, but I wouldn't want to see you having a heart attack now that you're entering your forties. Combined with all that greasy food and desk work lately you are a prime candidate for a coronary."  
  
"Enough, I'm sorry you are *not* fat", says Mulder irritated. "Just get the damn roof down so we can get out of here." She tosses a couple more leaves.  
  
"I can see through the roof. I see the stars and they look beautiful Mulder. What a clear night. I think its the clearest night I've seen in a long time", says Scully.  
  
"Wonderful, I'll look at stars with you anytime Scully, just not now", groans Mulder adjusting Scully's weight on his shoulders. He is tired and frustrated and for the first time in his life he considers not even solving an X-File, but just get out and go home. He starts to lose his balance and he catches himself.  
  
"Mulder, how are you doing down there?", asks Scully as she pulls on a bamboo pole.   
  
"Fine, just fine", says Mulder.  
  
"You wouldn't by chance be getting tired would you", asks Scully continuing to pull on the pole.  
  
"No, things are good. How are things coming up there?", asks Mulder in a hoarse voice as he grips Scully's knees.  
  
"Well the leaves are gone and now I just have these bamboo poles. Damn, I can't get this thing. The frame is bamboo and neither of us......well you wouldn't be able to fit through the opening. We need to break a couple first."  
  
"Scully, I just thought of something. If you climb up through, how am I going to get out?", asks Mulder quietly.  
  
"I didn't think of that Mulder. You'll have to hoist yourself up. You can do it, or do you think you aren't strong enough? Hmm, when is your 40th birthday again, October 13th. You're right Mulder I think I see a bald spot starting right here", she starts to fan her hand through his hair.  
  
"Thats it Scully, I've taken enough abuse. Get down...*now*", says Mulder leaning down and allowing Scully to hop off. "You just said you couldn't break through those bamboo rods. I'll show you how it should be done"  
  
"You will?", says Scully sarcastically as she stand with her hands on her hips. "And how do you propose to do that *Agent Mulder*."  
  
"Well, I don't like to brag, but since I've played basketball my entire life I can jump pretty high. My plan *Agent Scully* is to jump up, grab the pole, pull it down which will break it and then boost you up through. I will then hoist myself up and we will make our escape."  
  
"Okay, just do it", say Scully.   
  
"I have to warm up a bit", says Mulder jogging in place and then hopping a little bit.  
  
"You did this before every shot?", asks Scully. "How long did the games last? Four hours?"  
  
Mulder gives her a sarcastic smile and jumps up. He grabs for the pole but misses. He jumps about three more times. with no better results."  
  
"Yeah, I can really see how this is the way it should be done", says Scully as she sees Mulder jump again. He lands again.   
  
Panting a moment he says, "I'm a little out of practice."  
  
"A little?", asks Scully.  
  
He jumps again, this time grabbing the pole he holds on. With his other hand he reaches for another pole.   
  
"We may just get out of here Scully", says Mulder looking down at her as he swings from the ceiling.  
  
"Mulder, I always said you were a monkey on my back, but this is ridiculous", says Scully.  
  
"You won't be laughing at me when we get out of here Scully", says Mulder looking back up at his handhold. Just then there is a huge cracking noise and Mulder falls to the floor.......the ENTIRE ceiling falling in on him and Scully.  
  
Part 55  
  
Meanwhile Skinner is trying to get some sleep, but is awakened by the Lone Gunmen playing cards. The three of them sit in a circle illuminated with a small flashlight pointing upwards. He turns over and tries to block them out, but its no use. Finally he sits up and stares at that a moment before saying, "Don't you people ever sleep?"  
  
"We're too paranoid to sleep", says Langly taking a card from the deck and putting it into his hand.   
  
"Its......one in the morning", says Skinner pressing the light on his military style watch to read the face. "I want to be up and out of here at first light, which will be about six. Don't you think maybe it would be in your best interest to conserve your strength and get a few hours shuteye?"  
  
"I'm not tired, are you guys tired?", asks Langly to the other two.  
  
"No, not me", says Frohike stuffing a couple of potato chips in his mouth.   
  
"I'm too wired to sleep", says Byers. "But, if we are bothering you we can put out the flashlight if you want us to."  
  
"No, its not that", says Skinner. "I just wondered if maybe you could talk a little less thats all. Unlike you, I need rest." He lays back down and starts to close his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Skinner, you don't have much hope of finding Mulder and Scully ......alive do you", asks Byers quietly. Frohike turns and glares at him. Langly looks down in his lap.  
  
Skinner's eyes pop open when Byers begins to speak. "I have the utmost confidence in my agents Mr. Byers. There isn't a situation that I can think of that they couldn't handle. Let me assure you that wherever they are they are doing just fine."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Speak to me Scully. Scully?", asks Mulder sitting up and tossing aside bamboo and leaves. "Scully!", he says a bit louder.  
  
"Hmmm, I'm right here Mulder", says Scully from underneath a large pile of bamboo.  
  
"Why didn't you answer me right away?", asks Mulder concerned as he tosses away the debris.  
  
"I'm under a pile of wood, what do you want?", asks Scully sitting up as Mulder gets the last of it off of her.  
  
Mulder gets to his feet and holds out a hand to Scully. She gets up and looks up at him.  
  
"Are you all right? Hows your head?", she asks as she checks his hairline with her fingers.  
  
"Its okay....its okay!", he swats away her hand.  
  
"Are you okay?", he asks her.  
  
"I'm fine Mulder, really I'm fine", replies Scully.  
  
"I'm okay, you're fine all right....lets get out of here", says Mulder walking up to one of the walls.  
  
"Now whats your brainstorm Mr. Show You How Its Done", replies Scully sarcastically.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to scale the wall now and jump down", says Mulder.  
  
"Like Spiderman?", asks Scully.  
  
"Just get over here Scully", says Mulder. She grins at him and walks over. He grabs her around the knees and lifts her up to the edge of the wall and grabs on. "You got it?"  
  
"Got it", says Scully.  
  
"Pull yourself up and I'm going to let go okay? Okay, on the count of three. One.....two.......three!" Scully holds on and pulls herself up to sit on the edge of the wall. Her feet dangle into the hut and her back faces the outside world.  
  
Mulder backs up to the other side of the hut. "What do you think you're going to do?", asks Scully. "Run up the side of the wall?" "You're not one of your cases Mulder. Mulder?"  
  
Mulder runs across the hut and up the wall. He grabs onto the top of the hut and swings his legs up and over the top. He sits down next to Scully. "You were saying?"  
  
Scully just smiles. "You are so full of it." She glances over and looks over the side of the hut into the clearing. "Um Mulder, would you like to do a repeat performance?"  
  
"Why?", he asks.  
  
"I don't think they saw it, or if they did they want an encore", says Scully indicating the thirty or so natives surrounding the exterior of the hut.  
  
"Oh sh......", he says. 


	12. Parts 56 to 59

Part 56  
  
"Mulder, this isn't how I envisioned spending a week on a deserted island", says Scully.  
  
"Like I knew *this* was going to happen", replies Mulder.  
  
Tied back to back to a pole the two agents wait helplessly for their fate. Staring at the woodpile surrounding the pole Scully bites her lip. "Seriously Mulder, how are we going to get out of this?"  
  
"You're asking me? I've run out of ideas", sighs Mulder closing his eyes and leaning his head back in frustration.  
  
"Oh come on, what happened to how resourceful we are?", asks Scully. "Think. Do you have any hidden weapons?"  
  
"No", replies Mulder.  
  
"Do you think you can untie yourself?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you giving up?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Mulder!!!! Snap out of it and start untying my hands. I'll untie yours", says Scully.  
  
"That could take *all* day", replies Mulder.  
  
"You obviously don't have a better answer", says Scully shifting to reach Mulder's knotted hands.  
  
"That is true", says Mulder starting to work on Scully's knots.   
  
"You should have told Skinner where we were going, now look at us. We'll be lucky if we don't end up being shish-ka-bob Mulder", says Scully.  
  
"Maybe they listen to the Doors", replies Mulder looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Why?", asks Scully frowning.  
  
"Their favorite song must be "Baby, Come and Light My Fire", replies Mulder. "Actually its mine too, but for other obvious reasons."  
  
"Mulder, I've almost got your knots untied. How about mine? Are you working on mine or are you dallying?", asks Scully.  
  
"Actually, I'm concentrating on something", replies Mulder as he starts to frantically work on Scully's ties.  
  
"It better be on the knots Mulder", says Scully.  
  
"Actually its on trying not to make my panicked face as I watch our not native but not *alien* friends heading this way with a large torch", says Mulder his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!", says Scully finally getting Mulder's hands free. "Do something now, before we're burned alive!"  
  
"Does screaming count?", asks Mulder.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Earlier but leading up to present:  
  
Skinner had awaken first to find the Lone Gunmen snoring away. He quickly searches the agents luggage and is disheartened to find both of their weapons. As he pulls Scully's gun out of her bag a bikini top comes out tangled in the holster. He frowns as he stuffs it back into the bag. Walking over to the Gunmen he kicks Frohike in the foot.  
  
"Come on guys lets go!" Frohike slowly opens his eyes and then pokes Byers in the shoulder and hits Langly in the head. The other two come awake almost instantly and sit up.  
  
"What time is it?", groans Langly looking at his watch.  
  
"Its about six fifteen and its time to hit the trail", says Skinner. "We've got to find Mulder and Scully now, because they didn't come back last night. What I found this morning really concerns me. I found their weapons." He holds up the two guns. "Seeing as we don't know what we're going to run into, I'm going to entrust them to only TWO of you." He hands Byers Mulder's gun. "This is Mulder's gun. When we're sure he is okay you are to give it back to him immediately, understand?" Byers nods quickly. "And this is against my better judgment, but given the alternative", Skinner glances at Langly. "I'm giving Scully's gun to Frohike. Don't drool on it."  
  
Frohike holds it like its the most delicate chinaware. "I get to use my beautiful Dana's gun? I'm speechless."  
  
"You are reminded like Byers that once Scully is found you are to immediately return her weapon to her", says Skinner. "These are bureau issued weapons and not the agents' personal property. Be careful of your conduct with them as Mulder and Scully will be accountable for whatever you do with them."  
  
"Yes Sir", replies Byers. "We will be responsible. You can count on us."  
  
"I wouldn't want Dana to get in trouble for something I did", says Frohike carefully putting the gun in the waistband of his shorts.  
  
"That includes shooting yourself, although I can see where Scully would find it tempting", says Skinner. "Now lets go."  
  
"What, no breakfast?", asks Langly.  
  
"No time for that", replies Skinner.  
  
Half an hour later as they walk through the jungle they encounter a horrible odor. As they walk further a large pile of leaves block their path.  
  
"It smells like something died", says Langly. "Oh my God! Its dead bodies!", he yells as he sees a sneakered foot sticking out from under the leaves. Skinner cautiously approaches the pile. He bites his lip as he kneels down next to it and fights the nausea that threatens to cause him embarrassment. Thinking maybe that Scully and Mulder truly won't be coming back with them in the condition he expected he quickly flips aside several leaves. The bodies of two beheaded men in a badly decomposed state are revealed. Skinner covers his nose and mouth and looks up at the Gunmen. "Its not them. Its two men and I can tell from their stature that neither one of them is Mulder." He gets up and looks down the path. "I don't know how long they've been here, but something tells me that the agents found them and apparently covered them with these leaves. The problem was that someone decided to take their heads first."  
  
"Gross", says Langly.  
  
Just then they hear a scream. Skinner jumps up and looks at the Gunmen. "Did that sound like Scully screaming?", asks Skinner.  
  
"Actually it sounded more like Mulder", says Byers.  
  
"You're right......it did sound like a girlie scream", says Skinner as the three of them run down the trail towards the sound of the scream.  
  
Part 57  
  
"Mulder, that scream was, was unnatural", says Scully.  
  
"It worked didn't it?", replies Mulder motioning to the all but two natives running away from them. Unfortunately, the one with the torch is not one of them. He walks slowly toward the agents.  
  
"Get the hell away from us you masochistic freak", says Mulder kicking at the ropes binding his ankles.  
  
"You aren't going to get away with this so easily", says Scully. "We are federal agents........federal agents just don't disappear. Someone is bound to miss us."  
  
"Trust me, no one ever forgets about us. They are constantly checking up on our whereabouts. I'm just surprised we haven't been audited yet. Anyone know where I can pawn a Rolex?", says Mulder.  
  
"Prepare to die", replies the alien bounty hunter removing his mask before lighting the pyre. The fire starts to burn brightly before he steps away.  
  
"Bend your knees and try to untie yourself", says Mulder quickly reaching for his ankles.  
  
"Mulder, this isn't working', says Scully becoming panicked.  
  
"Of course its going to work", says Mulder getting one foot free. He turns his body so he faces the pole. Getting his other foot free he uses the rope as a foothold. "Lean back and hold onto the pole while I untie you", says Mulder. A minute later one foot is free and she turns to hug the pole too.  
  
"Good work Mulder", says Scully looking at him. "Now whats the rest of the plan?"  
  
"What plan? Who said I had a plan?", says Mulder. Scully's mouth drops open. She whimpers as the flames lick at her sneaker.  
  
"You didn't have a plan? All the situations you've ever gotten us out of and you stop here?", asks Scully.  
  
"You want to jump for it?", asks Mulder motioning to the four foot wide fire blazing around them.  
  
"Mulder, we're going to die aren't we?", asks Scully softly. Her mouth trembling slightly.  
  
"I.....I.....I don't know Scully", replies Mulder his voice cracking.  
  
"How touching", says the alien bounty hunter. "Say your good-byes now before you get to watch each other die."  
  
"Shut up you sonofa......", yells Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, stop yelling at the bounty hunter and look at me", says Scully.  
  
Mulder turns and looks at her in the eye. "We may not make it Mulder and I want you to know that despite your feelings about being a loser, etc. you are not. You are the most wonderful man I know and I'm just sorry that it has to end this way. I thought maybe that someday.....well you know", says Scully choking on her own tears.  
  
Mulder bites his lip before speaking. "Scully, you're the best thing that the FBI has ever given me. There is only one thing besides escaping that I would wish for right now, and that would be my gun so I could shoot myself before I saw you in any pain. Pain that I caused you." He glances away.  
  
"Mulder.....", says Scully.  
  
"No I mean it Scully, I would have liked to think that someday, well someday you and I could like um.....make our nicknames really official."  
  
"Spooky and Starbuck?", asks Scully confused.  
  
"No Mr. and Mrs. Spooky.......actually Mr. and Mrs. Mulder", says Mulder raising his eyes to hers.  
  
"Mulder, are you saying what I think you're saying? That you would have asked me to ......", asks Scully blinking back more tears.  
  
"Marry me", winces Mulder as the flame starts to tease his pant leg.  
  
"Mulder.....", says Scully.  
  
"Well?", asks Mulder.  
  
"What?", asks Scully. "Are you in pain?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not dying until you give me an answer. Would you have said yes if I ever asked you to marry me?"  
  
"Of course I would", replies Scully letting go with one hand and pulling his lips to hers.  
  
"What the f*** are you doing!", screams Skinner to the two natives standing near the pole. The one with the torch turns and runs leaving one standing there in confusion. Skinner raises his gun to shoot the native.  
  
"NO! Skinner don't shoot him", yells Mulder cringing from the fire. "His blood is........!"  
  
"His blood is on the ground", yells Skinner firing a round into the native. The native falls to the ground as the Lone Gunmen run to the pole. Removing their jackets they start to beat out the flames.   
  
"Its not working!", yells Byers. "Grab that huge tub of water over there!" Langly and Frohike run and grab the tub. Struggling, they carry it over to the fire and throw it. The fire deadens to a smolter before it goes out. Weakly Mulder jumps to the ground. Turning to help Scully he is stopped by Skinner.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing on this island?", he questions.  
  
Scully meanwhile has started to slide down the pole, but loses her balance. She falls into Frohike's waiting arms.  
  
"My beautiful Dana, are you all right?", asks Frohike.  
  
"I'm fine, now get your paws off of me", says Scully with a glare. "And why are you wearing my gun?"   
  
Part 58  
  
"What the hell are you doing on this island? Its a classified location Agent Mulder, you know better than that", hisses Skinner as he pulls him along by the arm. He stops several yards away from the Lone Gunmen who are standing over Scully who is examining the dead "alien native".  
  
"I didn't know it was classified. I only knew it had some wild tales attached to it. With all due respect Sir I don't know why you are so upset.", replies Mulder glancing over at Scully. "Scully! Don't touch him. You know about their blood, its like acid. Remember your shoes that time." She glances over her shoulder.  
  
"Mulder......I don't know how to tell you this, but.....", she starts to say.  
  
"But what?", Mulder asks as he quickly walks up behind her.  
  
"He appears to be just a normal person Mulder. There is no....green blood and its not toxic, at least not that I con tell."  
  
"Thats impossible! I know what I saw...what we saw Scully. That native was alien just yesterday.", yells Mulder pointing at the dead figure that Scully kneels next to. "I want a full autopsy and report as soon as you can do it."  
  
"Mulder, we're out here in the middle of the jungle. I don't have any of my autopsy equipment with me. The last thing I expected was for you to ask me to do that on this trip."  
  
"Damn it, we'll never find out the truth this way", says Mulder turning away to find himself face to face with Skinner.  
  
"If you so much as go home and say a word of what you have seen here, I'll have you written up so fast you'll wish you never came home. Do you understand?", yells Skinner.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I bother going to work anyway", replies Mulder. "I'm running into a brick wall every turn I take. Its like being in a maze and never being given the chance to get out."  
  
"Are you asking for a chance to get out? Permanently?", asks Skinner. "Because if thats what you want I can arrange it. Do you know how many people apply to the FBI Academy every year? Approximately 35,000. Those that graduate covet the positions that are available. Most are shipped out to small field offices destined to investigate small cases that the local police just can't handle. Those that are the top of their class are asked to join our federal headquarters team, but you already know that because you were one of those *chosen* few that showed promise. The problem is that you aren't showing any promise lately. You've only been causing the bureau a lot of embarrassment and financial burden. I've had it and my superiors have given me the green light, so let me make this clear Mulder. One more screwup and you are out the door, with all your books, slides and posters following you. I've got a lot of promising young agents out there that are capable of taking direction that I can pair with Agent Scully. I just hope that Scully hasn't been totally influenced by you. She protects you and thats bad for her career, you know that. So next time you decide to come up with a plan like this, think of her and what you are doing to her future. One more chance Mulder and thats it. I just got an application on my desk this week. An ex-cop, his name is Doggett and I could see where he and Scully would make a good team. Think about it."  
  
"I'll try harder Sir, I wouldn't want the bureau wasting the government's money on any celebration parties that I got fired", replies Mulder. Skinner starts to walk away, but turns when he hears Mulder's voice. "And Sir, I know Scully better than anyone else. She would *not* want a new partner. I may not be able to influence her, but we do effect each others lives in.......small ways. She wouldn't go along with it, so unless you want to lose two agents you may as well accept me the way I am. Scully has."  
  
"One more chance Mulder", replies Skinner walking toward Scully.  
  
Mulder sighs and walks up to the Lone Gunmen. "How did you find us?", he asks Byers.  
  
"We hacked into your computer", says Byers handing Mulder his gun. "Between the search for Holiday Inn's in Hawaii and the phone message from Craig we had it pretty figured out."  
  
"And I thought I hadn't left any clues", says Mulder. "My computer? Really? How did you get Internet access without my....."  
  
"Password", asks Langly.  
  
"Yeah", says Mulder sheepishly.  
  
"I just guessed", says Byers. "Its a pretty common one after all", he glances at Frohike.  
  
"Now Scully's, that was harder to crack", says Langly.  
  
"Really? Whats Scully's password?", asks Mulder crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back.  
  
"FROHIKE#1", replies Frohike quickly.  
  
"What?", says Mulder frowning. "That doesn't seem right."  
  
"Thats what it is", says Frohike holding up his hands. "I can't help it that she finds me irresistible. Dana is"  
  
"Dana is what?", says Scully walking up and wiping her hands off on Skinner's handkerchief.  
  
"Dana is so resourceful and brave", says Frohike quickly averting his eyes.  
  
"Frohike here just told me your computer password Scully, and frankly I'm a little surprised", say Mulder.  
  
Scully turns a slight shade of red. "Well I never thought you would find out Mulder. Its not like I let you log on using my name. Are you really that surprised?"  
  
"Well yeah, I thought it would be more like AUTOPSY4ME or something like that. I never thought that your password would reveal true feelings about yourself."  
  
"My password is private Mulder, and just because I chose to use.....SpookyLover, doesn't mean that my world revolves around you. Now I'm going to have to change it", says Scully. "Besides, yours is TRUSTNO1 and obviously I should take that to heart." She glares at the Lone Gunmen. "I can only guess how you found that out."  
  
"Your password is what?", asks Mulder with his mouth hanging open he stares at Frohike.  
  
"Um, I have to go show Skinner something we found", says Scully quickly walking toward him.  
  
"Scully, my password was TRUSTNO1, then I switched it to TRUSTSCULLY, but you want to know it now?"  
  
"Frankly, no Mulder I wouldn't", says Scully still walking. "Remember where we are. Sir! Can I speak to you a moment? Agent Mulder found something over near this clearing which I think you should see." Skinner and Scully walk away from the village and into some nearby trees.  
  
"What is she showing him", asks Langly.  
  
"A pile of skulls", says Mulder. "*Victims* of my lost alien tribe. I had evidence, and it just slipped through my fingers. "Scully still doesn't believe that they were alien. Every time we encounter something that will prove to her that I'm right she misses it. She is either asleep, unconscious, hurt, looking the other way or otherwise indisposed. Will she ever see anything or am I destined to always see it alone?"  
  
Byers chuckles and slaps Mulder on the back. Just then there is a huge rumbling sound and Mulder and the Gunmen turn to the direction of the volcano.  
  
"Oh my God! Its erupting", yells Langly. He grabs onto Frohike's arm.   
  
"We've got to save Dana!", screams Frohike as they run toward where Scully and Skinner had left them behind.  
  
"Wait for me", says Byers following.  
  
Mulder waits for a moment as he looks toward the volcano and thats when he sees it. An alien space ship has taken off out of the volcano and hovers a moment before slowly passing over him.  
  
"Scully! Scully! You've got to see this", he yells frantically as he watches the ship move farther and farther away. "Damn it Scully, where are you! Get your a** out here!" Finally after several moments Scully runs out.  
  
"Mulder, whats wrong?!", she asks as she runs up beside him. He takes her chin in his hand and pushes her face to the sky.  
  
"That! Do you see it? Its up there Scully, an alien spaceship. It just took off out of the volcano."  
  
Scully looks up and sees a speck in the distance. "Mulder, I can't see anything. Its too far away." Mulder covers his eyes with his hand and shakes his head. "Mulder, its unrealistic. You know that. You've been under a lot of stress lately."  
  
"Does Antarctica mean anything to you?", he asks.  
  
Scully looks again and says, "You're right Mulder it is something. Its a helicopter. I bet its Craig coming to pick us up."  
  
Skinner and the Lone Gunmen join them. "Lets go get your gear and get off this island", says Skinner.  
  
The group head to the cave to pick up the gear. They then head to the beach where Craig awaits.  
  
Part 69  
  
That evening:  
  
"Hey AD, thanks for letting us go to a real Hawaiian luau before we go home", says Langly drinking another pineapple drink.   
  
"Remember your tab isn't getting covered", warns Skinner sitting cross-legged between Langly and Byers. Frohike stands in line for roasted pork. "I never got a chance to thank you guys for backing me up. I'll have to say that I couldn't have done it alone. Mulder and Scully are real lucky to have you as friends. Thats off the record."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Skinner", says Byers. "We're here anytime you may need us."   
  
Frohike comes over and sits down with two plates. "You're eating all that food?", asks Byers as Langly starts to pick a piece of fruit off it. Frohike swats his hand away.   
  
"No, this isn't all for me. I took the liberty of making up a dish for Dana. Where is she?" He starts to crane his neck looking for her through the crowd of people. Byers and Langly give each other a sideways glance.   
  
"You know Frohike they're going to have the hula dancers on soon. I wouldn't go wasting any time looking for Dana, she'll turn up eventually", says Byers.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she will. I still have her gun", says Frohike. He bites his lip and glances away as Skinner holds out his hand for the weapon. He then puts it in his pocket.  
  
Meanwhile on the beach:  
  
The two agents sit on Mulder's Indian blanket.  
  
"You know Mulder, that was a real close one. I can't remember when we've ever been that close to not making it out alive", says Scully.  
  
Mulder sighs. "Yeah, I wasn't holding out for any miracles, but we got one Scully. Leave it to Skinner to figure out what was going on. You know how he figured out our vacation requests weren't legit?" Scully shakes her head. "He compared our signatures and realized I had forged yours. He even called in Lisa from handwriting analysis for her opinion. Langly told me Frohike panicked when he found our little April Fool's prop that we were going to use on Skinner last year, remember the fake marriage certificate signed by the King?"  
  
"Yes, I can't believe you ever talked me into that and now we owe Craig more money because he says we misled him on the discount. He said even if Elvis was alive we'd need two witnesses to sign it and its not valid."  
  
She glances up at the full moon and stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight Mulder."  
  
"That they are Scully", replies Mulder. "But not as much as you."  
  
"Mulder", says Scully blushing slightly.  
  
"I have something for ya", he says getting a little box out of his pocket.  
  
"Mulder, you don't have to give me anything", says Scully. "We were not ourselves, we thought we were going to die and we got emotional. You don't need to act on false promises."  
  
"What? I can't give the woman I love a present? This political correctness crap is for the birds Scully", replies Mulder holding it under her nose.  
  
"Okay, just give me the damn present", says Scully swiping it out of his hand and opening it.  
  
"Mulder, its beautiful", says Scully looking at the gold pineapple necklace in her hand.   
  
"It opens", says Mulder nervously as he helps her with the clasp. She nearly laughs when she sees his picture inside.  
  
"Mulder, this looks like your FBI ID photo", says Scully.  
  
"Actually its my driver's license photo", jokes Mulder.  
  
"That is so sweet Mulder", says Scully leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Theres more Scully", says Mulder closing it. "This isn't a zirconia Scully." He points at the gem that is embedded on the front of the locket. "*That* is for when we feel we're ready to take the next step. See there is a significance to the pineapple. The pineapple is a symbol of welcome and you've welcomed me into your heart. I want you to wear this knowing that you are near to mine. When the time is right we'll pick out the setting together. " He then unclasps the necklace and puts it around her neck.  
  
"Mulder that was the most romantic thing I have ever heard", says Scully leaning in as Mulder kisses her. She leans back and stares at him. "You know we haven't even gone out on a first date yet."  
  
"We'll have to remedy that when we get home", says Mulder. "I vote we see that new Alien movie and get some sushi." Scully scrunches up her nose in disgust.  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Oh right, how about Olive Garden and we can go see that new movie, that chick flick with Minnie Driver in it."  
  
"That sounds a little more normal", says Scully. "Not to say I won't compromise and watch something you want to once in a while."  
  
"Who would have guessed it Scully", says Mulder.  
  
"Guessed what?", asks Scully linking her arm through his.  
  
"That you would fall for me", says Mulder.  
  
"Hey you fell for me first", says Scully insistently.  
  
"You liked me before we even started working together", says Mulder.  
  
"You checked out my a** the first day I walked in your office. I *saw* you so don't even say you didn't", says Scully laughing.  
  
"I deny everything", says Mulder. "All right I confess."  
  
"Are we going to bicker for the rest of our lives?", asks Scully.  
  
"If we want our lives to be interesting we will", says Mulder. "Now where would you like to go on vacation?"  
  
"A real vacation?", asks Scully suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I thought we could kill two birds with one stone", says Mulder. "I would love to check out Transylvania. I hear the scenery is really beautiful and there are a lot of educational museums which I am *sure* you would enjoy Scully." He looks at her and starts to grin.  
  
"Mulder...", says Scully.  
  
Just then they hear Frohike somewhere yelling. "Dana? Dana, where are you? I've fixed a plate for you!"  
  
"He has no clue does he", asks Scully.  
  
"No, and lets keep it that way......for now", says Mulder kissing her again.  
  
The End. 


End file.
